Rise and Fall
by withabrandnewname
Summary: What happen when Quinn's life is turned upside down and she is forced to live with Russel Fabray while she is struggling with the guilt of someone's death. s1/2 are canon,s3 rewrite.Skank Quinn is gonna stay for a little while here. Faberry.
1. Explode

**Rise and Fall**

**Second faberry and fanfiction ever and i'm sorry in advance for my terrible english. But i needed to write this because i couldn't took it out of my mind. The first two seasons of glee are canon here, so i'm just re-writting seaso n3 (who is actually making me cringe). Any mistake is all mine, feel free to tell me what you think, good or bad just say it. It will make me write the rest quickly because i'm seriously not sure about my " writting skills ".**

**Oh and by the way Glee is not mine. Now enjoy.**

_**Chapter 1 : Implode**_

Quinn Fabray had been the popular girl at school since ever, but the tables had turned and now she was at the bottom. Everything had started with Noah Puckerman, the bad boy of McKinley who made her drink and made her sleep with him. She ended up pregnant, kicked out of the cheerios by Coach Sylvester, then out of the house by her parents. She even had been slushied and at the end she had to give Beth away to Rachel Berry biological mother, Shelby Corcoran. And since that day she never heard about Beth anymore. And it was driving her insane, truly she felt broken. But she decided to keep her head high and tried to crawl back at the top again. And she did it, for few weeks she pretended that she never been pregnant in the first place, never been kicked out and it felt good. Awesome even. But memories of Beth and the way she had spent her Sophomore year at high school was trying to eat her alive at night. For months she tried to forget, she was back to her home, with her mom. Russell Fabray was out of their lives. She was head cheerleader again but after dating Sam and cheated on him with Finn, she decided it was better to leave the cheerios and stay in Glee Club only. Because she liked being there, it was the only thing that made her feel something. She didn't know if it was because she felt close to the group, because of the music or even because of Rachel Berry voice, but she liked it. And it was the only piece of joy she had at the moment. But in the end, it didn't lasted. Again.

Few weeks before the end of the school year, Finn broke up with her and she felt awful, she felt sick, not because she was heartbroken – well she was a little – but it was more because she felt like everything she fighted to win back was going away again. And the worst part is that Finn Hudson broke up with her after a funeral, and it kind of sucked. Because everyone knew at school and she felt like they were all talking about her all the time as she passed in the halls.

Then they went to New York for Nationals and they lost, because of her damn ex-boyfriend and Rachel Berry. They kissed at a fuckin' competition in front of thousand people, and it was so not professional that she tried her best to not walk toward them and snap their necks.

Then the last day of school arrived and what she didn't know yet it was that her life was going to take a 360° turn and she was going to step into hell.

Quinn was sit on a bench in the park, it was 3 AM, but she didn't cared. She didn't wanted to be at home. She chuckled at the word 'home', it made her laugh and sick, because it was not her home anymore. I was the end of summer, but night was not too hot or too cold, it felt good to be outisde. Once Quinn Fabray though she had hit rock bottom after all that happened the last two years, but what happened during the summer was worst than all that fucking two long years of crying, of hating and fake smiles.

She was looking at the stars in the sky, she loved listening to the quiet night, only the sound of the wind in the distance. It was like reaching peace, trying at least. It was wonderful, but she needed to be home before the sunrise, or she was going to see the fury of Russell Fabray.

Yes, her father was back, not because her mother wanted him to come back, but because Quinn had no other choice than to live with him. She was not 18 yet, but in few months she will. And she couldn't wait to reach that age and finally tell her father to fuck off and live free. Freedom was what Quinn wished the most, because life at home with Russell felt like she was being held in hostage with a complete stranger working for the mafia or something. It was pure torture.

During the summer she had seen no one, she stayed in her room for 3 weeks doing nothing. At first Santana and Brittany tried to contact her, but she never answered her phone and after a week and half they just stopped calling. After that for 4 days no one tried to contact her, and she was okay with it. She wanted to be alone and forget that there was still some people that she cared about. Then a Wednesday night Rachel called her. Quinn stayed looking at the screen of her phone flashing Rachel's name. After five rings she felt like she wanted to answer her, but when she was two seconds away to accept the call the phone stopped ringing. After that, no one until the end of the summer tried to reach her.

Russell was always yelling at her to do something with her life, to go to church with him every Sunday, to make him dinner, to be a perfect christian little girl. And when she refused to go to church, he always played the same card: Her mom's death.

The guilt was eating Quinn inside out, she felt like she was slowly losing all her blood from an open wound, slowly dying. At first she thought she was just in a bad dream and she prayed to wake up, for someone to tell her that this was just a sick joke, but after 2 weeks everything that have happened was still the same. The funeral of her mom had been real, people saying that they were sorry for the lost had been real too. But Quinn knew that people didn't cared. It was just to be polite, because it was the right thing to do.

She had been forced to stand there and face those people, to nod politely and say thank you. Thank you for what ? Thanks for pretending your care ? It was all fake. It made her want to bang her head into the nearest wall and fall into a deep sleep for the next 30 years. She was surprised to see that the whole the Glee Club came, even Mr Schuester and Emma Pillsbury.

Each member of the Glee passed to tell her and her father that they were really sorry. Quinn only nodded, thanked them politely (because again it was the right thing to do). She just wanted this day to be over and lay in her bed.

Santana and Brittany were attached at the hip when they faced her first, Santana eyes where red from crying but she just hugged her and waited for Brittany to join the hug. Then came Puck who hugged her quickly and smiled a sad smile. It was always awkward to see him, not because she still felt something for him but because it brought back all the memories and feelings from having Beth and gave her away. Tina and Mike hugged her too, then Artie wheeled to her. Finn looked at her with a sad smile and patted her shoulder, Quinn tensed at the touch. Mr Schue and Emma sayed their sorry and walked away supporting each other. All of this was awkward for Quinn.

The last person was Rachel Berry, who walked slowly until she was in front of her. First she looked at Russell Fabray and smiled politely, held his hand (even if her father had a repulsed face for being so close to someone from the Berry family). Quinn was feeling tired of this, she was looking at the floor when Rachel placed herself in front of her. She waited for Quinn to look at her, but the blonde couldn't and didn't. So Rachel reached for her arm and held her a second with a tight grip. Quinn felt like shocking into the air she was breathing. She slowly looked at the girl in front of her. And what she saw caught her off guard. Rachel brown eyes were full of concern, pain and something warm that made Quinn feel like everything was going to be okay. Quinn just stared at her for a minute, until Rachel spoke in a small voice filled with sadness.

"I'm so sorry Quinn." Quinn only blinked at her, not moving an inch. Rachel slowly moved her hand, carressed Quinn's arm slightly. Quinn's eyes grew wide for a minute.

"Thank you Rachel " she finaly said. Rachel smiled a little at her then moved to join her dads who where waiting for her. Quinn looked at her and felt something stir in the pit of her stomach.

After that Quinn spent her days on her room looking at the wall in front of her, not eating and not even moving. At night she rolled to the side of the bed and cried her eyes out. Judy Fabray had never been the perfect mom, she knew it, but the difference between her and Russell was that Judy cared about Quinn. Her mother only acted the way she had because of him. The few weeks she lived into the house with only her mom had been awkward at first but then they fell into a daily routine who was warm and normal for once. Living in this house had for the first time felt nice.

But the night of the accident changed everything.

Everyday Quinn was living that night again and again.

Judy and Quinn had decided to go eat something at breadstix, they were trying to reconnect with each other and Quinn felt happy to have her mom back. They had a nice time and now they were driving home, the radio was on and they where singing to a Katy Perry song. Quinn was having a nice time, she felt at ease and happy. It was totally new for them so they were just relieved to let all of those new feelings enter into their life. Then a quick moment changed everything. A second, the time of a grain of sand to fall into the ground, a second where Quinn's heart missed a beat, where she felt that the wind was turning. The sick game of death and life went into action and everything that was near them totally blewed up and crashed.

The only thing Quinn remember was waking up laying on the cold floor of the road, it was raining now and she couldn't see a thing. Her body was screaming in agony at her, she couldn't move. She tried to move her hand and touch her face where the rain was blinding her but she couldn't. It hurted her to even move one of her fingers. After a minute that felt like a year she finally managed to move her head to the side and she saw her mom on the floor. Her front head full of blood, Quinn's stomach twisted in a way that made her shiver.

" Mom..." was the only word Quinn said before she fell into the darkness.

When she opened her eyes again, she was in a white and bright room where the smell was intoxicating her lungs. She couldn't hear a thing but she felt someone in the room with her, she tried to look around her but she only saw her father's head before she fell unconscious again.


	2. Implode

**Here's chapter 2. So like i said in the summary Skank Quinn is gonna stay for a little while.**

**Season 1 and 2 are canon, so Rachel is still with Finn. Some aspects of the episodes will stay the same but some of them are gonna be changed. ****For the songs, some of them are gonna remain the same and some others are gonna be replaced too.**

**The rest of the glee club will appear in this story of course, and i'm gonna try to make them interact with each other as much as possible.**

**Hope you enjoy and feel free to leave a review or some suggestions, its always a pleasure.**

**Again i don't own anything when it comes to Glee. Any mistakes are mine, now Enjoy.**

_**Chapter 2 : Implode**_

After being in her room for the last 3 weeks, Quinn had started to take long walks near the football field at school. She would just walk for hours not even noticing the day coming to an end. She was totally lost on her thoughts when she felt 3 girls walking beside her, surrounding her from both sides.

She continued to walk without a word, because she knew them from school. They were the most frightening girls at school besides Quinn, Santana and Brittany (but that was a long time ago). The silence continued until Quinn couldn't bare it any longer.

"What do you want?" she asked. The Skanks stayed silent, then Mack jumped in front of her and Quinn almost collided with her. Hazel eyes glared at her, Mack smirked.

"So what is miss perfection doing here alone? Where is the rest of your crowd huh?" Quinn's jaw clenched as she looked at her.

Mack was a beautiful dark haired girl who seemed to know what she wanted. Her dark eyes looked at her with an hint of amusement. Quinn tried to step aside and to continue her walk but Mack moved again to block her. Quinn took a deep breath and looked at her once more.

"You are really not polite princess. I asked you a question." Quinn glared at her.

"It's not your damn buisness, now move please." Quinn didn't wanted to add the word '_please_' but her HBIC mask had been forgotten a few weeks ago. Mack laughed and then took a step toward Quinn, only few inches away from her face. Her breath was hitting Quinn in the face and it's starting to make her nervous.

"So princesse, what are you doing her ? And you better answer it or Sheila will take you for a walk."

Quinn was not in the mood for a verbal confrontation, so a physical one? No, not so much either. She sighed and dropped her eyes to the ground.

"Listen Mack I..I'm seriously not in the mood for whatever game you have in mind," Quinn's eyes looked at Mack, she really just wanted for everyone to leave her alone. "Can you please let me go ?" Mack seemed to be surprised by the way Quinn spook to her. She cooked her head to the side and her expression softned.

"Okay princess, but let's go eat something first okay? You seem thinier than before." Mack words left her speechless. Quinn was nearly sure that if she decided to go with them, she will probably be killed then burried somewhere, but she really was tired and it had been 24 hours since she had ate something. So she nodded and followed the girls.

Since that day the Skanks had become the closest thing as she could call 'friends'. They had accepted Quinn for who she really was and had took the time to look through her. Not judging her for being pregnant at 16 and all the crap that she was known in Lima. It felt like for once she could belong somewhere and it felt nice.

Of couse the Skanks were not the perfect little good looking girls who dressed themselves with cute dresses, they were rough on the edges, dark/blue jeans clothes, boots, heavy make up, all that made them look dangerous and appealing at the same time.

Quinn liked the dangerous side of it because she never took a risk on anything. Being pregnant was not really dangerous, it was just really stupid. So in few days Quinn had started to change her look. Babydoll dresses were throwed away to leave place for dark shirts with holes and words on it that would have made her dad lost his mind and yell. But Quinn couldn't care less. Baggy jeans, skinny jeans, big black boots, long skirts, leather pants and long necklaces was the new look.

Even her hair was now pink with some blonde still on it. A pair of aviator glasses perched on her head and that was Quinn, the new Skank.

The Skanks were really impressed by the way Quinn changed and acted around them. Mack was still the leader but sometimes Mack let Quinn decide for them, because she knew that even the new Quinn needed to be in control sometimes.

Slowly the beautiful and little butterfly that had been Quinn all her life transformed herself into a dark and even more beautiful insect. It was like a new specie of butterfly had appeared on earth, and the Skanks where not really sure that the world was ready for that yet.

Quinn waited a few more minutes, looked at her watch and read 4:02 AM. She got up from the bench and started to walk, her boots echoing into the night. Quinn passed the parking lot from McKinley and looked at the field. She reached her pocket and took a cigarette. She light it up and took a long was a thing she started quickly because it calmed her when she was stressed, but then after a week she was kind of addicted. Just the idea of the smoke invading her lungs and intoxicating her body was a nice thought. It was a way to remind Quinn that sooner or later she was going to die too, and that made her feel safe.

She was walking the streets when a light at a window on the first floor caught her eye, she looked at it and slowed her pace a little. It was the Berry's house. She saw a quick shadow pass behind the curtain of the window, she stopped in front of it. She took another drag of her cigarette. Then the curtain moved and there she was, Rachel Berry, looking at her.

Their eyes locked and Quinn felt something change in the air around her, the sun was starting to rise in the horizon but it felt like the wind was colder. Rachel never looked away, it seemed like she was affraid to make Quinn run if she blinked.

Quinn took another drag of her cigarette and silently started to walk away, Rachel followed her with her eyes until she was out of sight.

After 15 minutes, Quinn finally reached her driveway. As she walked to the front door she sensed that her father was still awake. She took a deep breath to prepare for what was going to happen.

As she slitp into the house, everything seemed quiet, too quiet. Quinn looked at the right into the living room but saw nothing, it was still too dark into the house, she took a few steps and looked into the kitchen. Nothing. Maybe he was really asleep finally. She walked to the stairs and as quietly as possible climbed them. She walked into her room and shut the door silently behind her.

Then the light of her bedside table light up and it made her jump. She turned quickly and her eyes met Russell icy eyes, looking at her. It was like they were trying to make her skin burn, it was an uncomfortable feeling. She clenched her jaw, and that made her father eyes turn into an even more icy blue.

"Where have you been ?" he asked her. She didn't answered, only stared at him not even blinking.

"I said, where have you been ?" he said more forcefully. He was getting angrier, maybe Quinn should answer him before he decided to process differently to make her talk.

"Been out." she said never looking away.

"You think you are funny Quinn, don't you ?" She gulped but didn't flinched. Russel slowly raised on his feet and stood there in front of her, few meters between them. It seemed like the time was passing slowly, the only sound was coming from the birds outside who were starting to wake up.

"You think you can just go out all night and then come home like a thief, right Quinn ?" Quinn's heart was beating faster, she was affraid of him. She always had been affraid of him. He always had this aura of silent danger around him, and that was the most terrifying, not knowing what he was going to do.

"I'm sorry" said Quinn into a whisper. He took a step toward her and she tensed immediately.

"What did you said Quinn ? I didn't really heard you."

She swallowed loudly and repeated herself in a more audible voice.

"That's better Quinnie" Quinn flinched at the nickname. Her mother always called her that way, it made Quinn's eyes water and she looked away. That was her first mistake.

Suddenly she felt the air knocked out of her lungs as her back collided with the door behind her. Her father was holding her by the wrists in a firm grip.

"You better be sorry Quinn. You are not going to continue to make me look like a fool in front of everyone in this town. I let you dress the way you wanted because I know that people are just going to think that you are lost after what happened, but everything has is limit." He was looking at her but Quinn couldn't meet his gaze. That was her second mistake. He slammed her again to the door and a cry of pain left her mouth.

"Look at me when I'm talking to you !" She was shaking in fear, but she new that if she didn't make what he asked she was going to regret it. So she looked at him, right in the eyes. And he softened a little.

"You're a lucky girl Quinn." He didn't said anything else and pushed her aside, opened the door and walked away. A minute later the sound of a door being closed echoed into the hall. He was in his room, she was safe. She closed the door and let herself slide on the floor. Her vision was blurry and she silently sobbed, holding her knees as she was trying to make herself disappear.

She knew what he meant by being '_lucky_'. It was the last weekend before the first day of school Monday. He knew that if he had harmed her, it would have been visible. But Quinn didn't considered herself lucky, she was far from lucky.

_**The title from those two chapters have been inspired by the song 'Explode' by The Cardigans (You should give it a listen, its sounds just like Dianna Agron, so you could totally picture Quinn singing it)**_


	3. Paralyzed

**First thanks for the fav alerts and following, maybe leave a review ? I'm really curious to know what you readers are thinking about it.**

**So here it goes, this chapter is basically episode 1 of season 3 BUT rewritten, and with some new stuff in it. **

**Well, like always Ryan Murphy and co. own Glee and the characters, not me. Enjoy.**

**Chapter 3 : Paralyzed**

Monday came way too quickly thats what thought Quinn, but maybe it was for the best. She had stayed all Sunday in her room listening to her iPod and thinking about the new school year. Wherever she had decided to not come back to Glee club, she was not in the mood of singing and it was like that since the accident. So why pretending to be happy when you're really not happy ?

She was seated on her car looking at the students entering the doors of McKinly, she was anxious because she knew that she was going to see the Glee Club and of course they will be trying to talk to her. So she simply decided to ignore them, maybe that way they will understand that she was not interested.

She got off of her car, took her bag and put it on her shoulder. She didn't put her aviator glasses for the moment she needed to see everyone reactions to her new look. She walked in the directions of the doors, slowly letting her Skank mask falling into place. Some students were already looking at her, some of them wandering who she was . If she was a new student, but some of them recognized her and whispered to their friends. She could hear her name being said. It seems that things never really change, even at the bottom people would always talk about her. It was good because they were only talking about her new look and not about the pregnancy and all the things that happened before summer.

Slowly, but with confidence, she stepped through doors of McKinley and the moment her boots touched the floor of the hallway, people looked at her. Some with wide eyes, others with expression of disgust, but she couldn't care less. She didn't needed to be at the top for people to part like the red sea, she held her head high with no expression playing on her features.

She was wearing a long skirt, a black top with holes in it and with 'hell is so hot right now' written on it. Her old neckless cross had been replaced by a metalic one much more longer and bigger.

She looked at her right and saw Puck looking at her with a confused look, then she slowly looked at her left and saw Mercedes, Tina and Mike. Everyone with a different expression. Mercedes had her mouth slightly open and a 'no way' look, Tina with a blank and strange expression...wait was she approving her new look ? Mike looked at Quinn, then at Tina and at Quinne again. Quinn was smirking internally, she could feel all the eyes of the crowd on her and for once, since a long time, she savoured the feeling of power.

She reached her looker, opened it and looked into it. Empty. For a brief second she felt like that stupid locker, empty. She closed her eyes, not wanting to have a breakdown right now in front of everyone. She felt someone near her and without looking she knew who it was.

"It seems that the losers of your singing club are really surprised to see the new you" said Mack. Quinn rolled her eyes and closed her locker looking at the girl on her side.

"Don't care" she said.

Mack smirked, "Oh sure you don't. Are you going to class or hanging under the bleachers ?"

"Think I'm gonna go to class for now" Mack raised an eybrown at her then she really looked at her. Quinn expression remained blank and she was waiting for her to reach a conclusion.

"He hurt you, didn't he ?" Quinn blinked at her a few times, then shrugged. " Can I... ?" Quinn knew what Mack was asking.

Since the first time Russell had harmed her, Mack had always been the one to take care of her. The first time it had been nothing, a simple bruise on her arm. Then the second time it had been more bruises. And one day it had been a black eye and a open lip.

That special time Mack had simply cleaned her lip, not saying anything. Few minutes later Sheila and Ronnie walked under the bleachers toward Mack had left Quinn side to join Sheila. She whispered something to her, Sheila looked at her, then at Quinn. And in a second Sheila had punched Mack in the face. Quinn had let a small gasp of surprise and horror escape her mouth. Mack took a minute to breathe then she turned and regained Quinn side.

"Are you crazy ? Why did she punched you ?" had asked Quinn in a hurry.

"That way people are not going to question you or anyone. They will probably think we were on a fight with some weirdos." After that, Quinn stood still. "We have your back Quinn, don't worry." Mack smiled and Quinn simply nodded with tears in her eyes.

Quinn reached to her wrists and pulled her leather bracelets aside. Mack looked at it and slowly let her fingers touch the bruises.

" It's okay. Does it still hurt ?" Quinn said no in a whisper. Mack replaced her bracelets in a way people couldn't see the bruises.

She leaned herself againt a locker and said "So, let's go to class. I know you have english with me right ?" She didn't waited for an answer and walked away in direction of her class. Quinn smiled a small smile and followed her. Yes, Quinn felt lucky to have the Skanks, it was the only thing she could be thankful in her life right now.

English passed faster than she first thought, maybe because she liked that class. When the bell rang she gathered her things and Mack told her that she will be under the bleachers. Quinn nodded her head goodbye and walked until her next class.

It was Spanish with Mr Schuester and she was nervous because it was going to be the first time that the man was goint to see her since the funeral, and also because she had class with Brittany and Santana.

She walked into the class and everyone stared at her, a bored expression plastered on her face. She went to the back of the class and took a seat. Few minutes later, her old two friends entered pinkies linked. Brittany was giggling at something she had said to Santana who was smiling. Santana eyes met Quinn's and she slowed her pace. She blinked a few times and nudged her shoulder into Brittany's. The girl looked at Santana with a frown and turned her head to meet Quinn's eyes. Brittany frowned and asked Santana who was she. Santana murmured Quinn's name and Brittany turned her head so fast that Quinn was convinced that it was going to fall from her shoulders.

Quinn looked away rolling her eyes and reached for her bubble gum packet. She took one and sighed happily at the strawberry taste on her mouth. She looked at the ceiling and counted the seconds on her head until...

"Hey Q." That's what she was waiting, but she continued to fix the ceiling.

"Hey preggers I'm talking to you !" Santana said more loudly. Quinn narrowed her eyes at the nickname. She slowly looked at the latina and fixed Santana in the eyes. She didn't glared or anything. Her bored expression still in place.

"Quinn are you okay ?" That was Brittany. She looked at the tall blonde who had a worried look on her face and a small pout. Santana rolled her eyes at Quinn silence and took Brittany's hand. "C'mon B. I think she lost the hability to talk." They seated on the row in front of Quinn as Mr Schuester walked in and they didn't looked at her again.

At the end of the class when she passed in front of her teacher desk she saw that he was going to open his mouth to say something, but she totally ignored him and disappeared of class.

She was in need of a cigarette so she decided to skip her next two classes and went outside to join her friends.

She reached the bleachers, Mack was leaned against a pillar and was listening to whatever Ronnie was saying. Quinn smirked at the sign of the cigarette between Mack's lips and walked toward her. Mack looked at her from the corner of her eyes, and was surprised when Quinn picked her cigarette and took a long drag.

"I see that you are still very polite Quinn" Mack smirked and Quinn shrugged with an innocent smile on her face. "You know me Mack, always the nice little girl." Mack laughed and shock her head.

They talked a little until Quinn decided that she needed a new cigarette.

She reached for one into the pocket of her skirt and let Ronnie light it up for her.

"Hello Quinn." Two simple words that have frozen her in place. It was not really the words that did that to her, it was the voice of whom had said it.

Slowly she turned and faced the girl with a blank expression. By the way Rachel was helding her purse it seemed that she really was not comfortable.

"Hello...Skanks." No one answered her. Quinn blinked and waited for whatever Rachel was going to tell her.

"We were friends once," started Rachel, when she saw that Quinn was not going to say anything she continued "Okay, maybe when you cut off all your hair last year and thought it would solve all your problems. I.. I should have spoken up." Rachel licked her lips and remained silent, obviously waiting for Quinn to speak. But Quinn remained frozen in place, her eyes still not really blinking. She was looking into Rachel eyes to see if some kind of acceptance of who she was now was in there.

"Maybe when you dropped out of society this summer and ignored.." Quinn didn't let Rachel finish that sentence. She didn't wanted to hear that Rachel had been worried about her, or that she though Quinn had decided to cut herself from the rest of the world by purpose. She didn't wanted to think about her summer and then imagine Rachel with Finn, enjoying each other company, being happy.

"I'm not coming back to Glee Club! So save it." Quinn's head was held high. She sensed Mack taking a step forward.

Rachel couldn't really tell if there was any emotions in Quinn's voice or not, she swallowed when she saw Mack few meters behind Quinn take a step toward her.

"Look, we need you. O-o-okay ? H-h-h-have you seen those – those purple pianos around school ? We're planning this big, you know, recruiting number... And it's going to be a tribute to The Go-Go's. I-I mean who doesn't love The Go-Go's ?" Quinn was still staring at her with her blank expression. She was listening to her, but she couldn't help but look, really look at Rachel. Her heart was beating faster, she felt warm spreading through all her body. She couldn't help but find Rachel cute when she was rambling and kind of scared. Sheila voice cut her out of her thoughts.

"I prefer the Bangles." Rachel nodded at her politely afraid of saying anything else that could offend the Skank and make her want to beat her. Slowly she smiled at Quinn one of her half happy smile.

"We need your... your tremulous alto and your Belinda Carlisle glamour," Quinn was so not prepared to hear those words that her features automatically softned. She had a small smile and was looking at the petite diva warmly. Rachel tried to smile brighter, but Mack cut her off.

"I'll give you ten bucks if you let me beat her up for you ,Quinn." she said stepping closer to Quinn and narrowing her eyes at Rachel. Quinn saw Rachel tense, she looked slightly to her side where she knew Mack could see her and quivered the side of her mouth as a 'thank you but no'. Mack rolled her eyes but stayed a meter behind Quinn, ready if she needed help.

She knew Mack was starting to be pissed off by Rachel presence and what she was saying to her. She cared about Quinn and she was not letting the tiny brunette force her to come back to Glee to have her heart broken again.

Rachel smile dropped as she understood that Quinn has told the Skanks about their past. She knew that Quinn was hurting and it hurted her to see her like that. But she couldn't force Quinn to do something she didn't wanted to, she knew that she had to let Quinn move as her own pace and just wait for her, if she ever needed her.

"I'm sorry you're so sad, Quinn, and maybe you're not going to believe me because we were never really close but... I'm sad not seeing you in the choir room. And we've all been through so much together, we're a family, and this is our year to get it right."

Once more she was cut off by Mack who stepped beside Quinn and glared dangerously at Rachel.

"That's it! I'm going to punch you in the nose if you don't leave in 5 seconds." warned Mack.

Quinn was too shocked to even tell Mack to let it go. Rachel words had re-opened an old wound. She was shaking, her cigarrete on the floor. Her eyes glued to Rachel shoes.

"1..."

'_And this is our year to get it right'_, she was reliving the scene from last year into the auditorium when she was with Finn again and Rachel asked her why she was being so mean.

_'You don't belong here, Rachel. And you can't hate me for helping to send you on your way.' _Quinn shivered and she felt tears build in her eyes. She clenched her jaw.

"2..." Rachel was still there totally shocked by the vision of Quinn shaking like she was in the middle of the winter. She looked at Quinn's clenched fists and gulped.

_'You're so frustrating !' _Quinn wanted to stop the memory to replay in her mind, but she couldn't. She couldn't breathe.

"3..." Rachel looked at Mack who had her fists clenched too and was looking at her like she was going to murder her. Rachel wanted to run, to leave before being turned into a puddle of meat, but her feet were glued to the floor. She couldn't move, not with Quinn on the verge of tears.

_'If you keep looking for that happy ending, then you're never gonna **get it right**.' _

"4..." Mack stepped in front of Quinn toward Rachel like a predator and that snapped Quinn from her shocked state. She reached for Mack arm and gripped herself at it. Mack turned her head to look at her, but Quinn was still looking at Rachel's shoes.

"Get out of here, and you better leave Quinn alone, because next time I won't let you go with it without turning your face into a Picasso." said Mack in a low voice full of anger.

Rachel nodded and quickly ran to the filed where people could see her if the Mack changed her mind and followed her.

Her heart was beating faster because of the dangerous Skank, but then something crossed her mind. '_Do you wanna_ _know how the story plays out ? ... Never gonna __**get it right **__!'_ Rachel eyes widened in realisation of what had made Quinn react like that after her speech. She took two more steps and slowly turned, and what she saw simply broke her heart.

Quinn was being held by Mack and the two other Skanks while she was crying and shaking. Rachel wanted to go back and tell Quinn she was sorry, but she couldn't. She knew that she had to fix it, not today, but soon.


	4. Liar, It Takes One To Know One

**Here's chapter 4 who is the rest of episode 1, and I had fun writting this one to be honest. Thank you to everyone who toke the time to leave a review or following this story. I would love to hear some feedback from you guys, so please leave one ? Like usual i don't own Glee and the characters, now enjoy ! X**

**Chapter 4 : Liar (It Takes One To Know One)**

The next day Quinn felt exausted. She had spent the previous night crying until her eyes couldn't take it anymore, and she finally fell asleep at 6 am, so she only slept one hour before waking up to get ready for school. She decided to wear her aviator glasses and ignore everyone, well not the Skanks.

Yesterday, it had took Mack and the rest of the girls one hour to make her stop crying. So today, she felt angry at everyone who had make her feel something in the last two years, but most of all she was angry at Rachel Berry.

Who the hell does she think she is, always trying to reach her and make her feel something when Quinn didn't wanted to. So yes, she felt angry at her and she's going to avoid her even if she have to spent all day in a empty room.

She was walking to the bleachers when Santana and Brittany called her name, and runned toward her accross the filed where the cheerios were practicing. Quinn rolled her eyes and stopped. She turned toward her old friends, her aviators still in place, with a blank expression.

"Quinn, look, this is our senior year, and frankly, being on the Cheerios isn't the same without you." said Santana looking annoyed by Quinn's lack of emotion on her face.

"You guys are such suckers for going back to Coach Sylvester." said Quinn in a low voice. Santana rolled her eyes and continued, "Come on, screw her. This is for us. We could win the national championship this year. We joined the Cheerios together, we joined Glee Club together, we all slept with Puckerman the same year. We're like besties for life." Quinn glared at Santana behind her glasses at the mention of Puck's name. She was about to say something when Brittany interrupted her while checking Quinn's new look from an attentive eye.

"Yeah. Come one, Quinn. You know, we used to be like the Three Musketeers, and now Santana and I are like Almond Joy, and you're like a Jolly Rancher that fell in the ashtray."

Of course, they wouldn't approve of her new look, that made Quinn snap. "You guys never understood the pressure I was under. It sucked." Santana was surprised by the tone of Quinn's voice, she knew that the old Quinn would have snapped harder at both of them at the mention of her night with Puck. Instead of that Quinn's voice sounded bored, no emotions reflecting in it. Santana didn't knew if she was supposed to be upset or worried, but she felt like something was not okay anymore. Quinn continued. "I'm not interested in the boys or the makeup or the polyster outfits."

"Look, I've got a bar of soap and a bottle of peroxide with your name on it in my locker. Come one, Quinn, you can't break up The Unholy Trinity" said Santana with a little smile, sure that she was going to convince Quinn with her 'best friends for life' card.

Quinn reached for her pocket, looked at Santana and Brittany, took a cigarette and light it up. She took a long drag and blowed the smoke in Santana's face.

"People grow apart, Deal with it. I have new friends now and they accept me for who I am". And with that she walked away.

Santana stayed in place with a frown in her face, Brittana at her side looked so sad that she pouted.

The latina shrugged and took Brittany's hand walking to where the rest of the Cheerios were waiting for Coach Sylvester .

The fitst two classes passed slowly for Quinn. She was so tired that it was diffult for her to remain with her eyes open. She had been caught once by the lab teacher who had glared at her before going on with her speech about something that Quinn was frankly not interested in.

She was walking in the hallway, still with her aviators hidding her eyes, when Puck jumped in front of her.

"Move Puckerman." she said, a bored expression still firmly in place. But Puck didn't moved, and was still looking at hier like she was a math problem to him that he couldn't understand. She rolled her eyes. This was really starting to piss her off and she felt an headache rise in the back of her head.

"Look Quinn, you need to come back to Glee." he said. Quinn chuckled.

"Oh yeah ? And why that Puckerman ?"

"Because if you don't come back we can't go to Selectionals, and then we won't be able to go to Regionals and Nationals either. We need to win this year Quinn !" he said, trying to convince her.

"And I'm supposed to care about this because...?" She was seriously losing her patience here.

"Because you need Glee like we need you. I mean the Skank look is seriously not suiting you, its not you Quinn and you know it." he said like he seriously believed it. Quinn licked her lips in frustration. Her headache had reached a new level.

"I do** not** care about that stupid choir room competition, so you need to move and tell the others to leave me the hell alone." Puck was about to protest when Mack's voice interrupted.

"Hey Puck, why don't you leave Quinn alone huh ? I'm sure she's seriously not interested on whatever you are saying." The girl reached Quinn's side and crossed her arms in front of her, with a really annoyed expression.

"Why do you even care Mack ?" he said looking at her with a raised eyebrow.

"Because you're being annyoing right now and I do not punch little boys in the face. So go away play in the sandbox with the other kids." Quinn was looking at the exchange between the two, when she saw that the rest of the school were stopping in their paths to look at what was going on.

"I don't take orders from loosers Mack." At that Mack laughed and stepped in front of Puck.

"I taught you were smarter than that Puckerman. I'm litteraly giving you a service by not pulling you by your mohawk across the hallway, so get lost and leave Quinn alone. Oh, and like she said tell the rest of the singing losers to **leave her alone.**" Quinn knew that Mack was two seconds away from beating the crap out of Puck.

"Come on Mack, he is not worth our time." With that she took the raven-haired girl by the arm and walked away. Puck didn't said anything and just walked in the opposite direction.

Mack took a deep breath and let Quinn lead her for a few seconds more, until she spoke, "It's okay Quinn, you can let go of my arm now." Quinn looked at her and said as asked.

They were walking in silence toward their next class, when Rachel and Finn were walking in the hallway just in front of them.

The brunette hand was holding Finn's arm. She seemed to be talking to him about something rather important judging by the way she was moving her free hand around, and obviously Finn's expression were totally numb. Clearly he was not listening to her, like always. Mack looked where Quinn was watching and she smirked. Quinn's heart was beating faster, the more they were approaching the diva. Then Rachel eyes looked at Quinn, but obviously she couldn't see her eyes because of the glasses. Rachel could feel her heart beats increase because of the sudden apparition of the former cheerio. Her hand on Finn's arm tighthened, he obviously noticied it and frowned a little, looking at her.

"You're okay Rach ?" he asked. She nodded and hang her head down to avoid the Mack's glare.

When they passed her, Mack bumped her shoulder into the tiny diva shoulder, making her stumble backward. Thankfully she was still holding Finn's arm. He looked at her with a frown again and was about to ask what happened, when Mack's voice echoed in the hall.

"Too much for standing up to your girl Hudson." Rachel gulped and sensed tears forming in her eyes. Why Finn never defended her in public ? Why was he always telling her nice things when there was only the two of them ? She sighed and let Finn lead her to her class.

Later during lunch period, the Skanks were in the lunch zone outside with the rest of the students. The sun was still warm and it was possibly the last time that the weather would be like that, so they were happy to enjoy it. They were seated near the ramp, with Sheila talking about his brother being an ass for not letting her drink when they were home. Quinn was smoking, the Mack was sit just in the step in front of her. Today Quinn had decided to wear a short black skirt with the same shirt as yesterday. She was beyond tired, she was glad to have her glasses on today, because she could feel her eyes closing slowly.

Then Mack's voice startled her. "Seems like we're gonna have a show of freaks."Quinn frowned and turned her head to see what was going on. At their right, the school jazz band was taking place on the steps with their instruments. She looked at the top where she saw Kurt, Rachel and... Blaine Anderson!

Quinn arched an eyebrow and wondered what the heck was happening right now. The band started to play, Quinn reconized the song in a heartbeat, it was 'It's Not Unusual' by Tom Jones. She rollled her eyes at the choice of song. Blaine started to sing while descending the steps with the rest of the Glee club in front of him. What surprised her the most was that Blaine was not in his Warbler uniform, he was wearing a red pant, a black polo, a ridiculous bow tie, brown shoes with no socks and a pair of yellow glasses. She heard Mack's laugh in front of her, Quinn looked at the table where all the cheerios were seated and saw Santana turn toward Blaine with a sadistic smirk. She frowned at that, something was definately going on. At the Glee table, Tina was recording the performance on her video and everyone seemed to enjoy the show. Well, at least at their table they were.

Then her eyes moved to where Rachel was seated with her back against Finn's chest, one of his arm around her. She looked happy and Quinn couldn't help but find her cute with her little red hat and her lovely green dress. Quinn felt a warm feeling in the pit of her stomach, the same kind as yesterday, she gulped. Blaine throwed his glasses at Kurt who looked charmed by his boyfriend action and performance. Quinn had to admit that he was good, but she didn't really understood why he was here at McKinley.

Santana made a sign to a group of cheerios to go down from where they were, then they started dancing with Blaine. Quinn pursued her lips, really wondering what was going on. Santana climbed the steps and danced with Blaine too, she heard Mack snort at that. This was getting ridiculous.

Then something clicked in Quinn's head. She understood why Blaine was here, why the Glee Club looked so happy. He was auditioning to be in Glee with them ! Quinn shivered as Rachel's words from yesterday replayed in her head. '_We need you !_' Quinn clenched her jaw. _LIE,_ she tought. She looked at the table again, Rachel was laughing. Finn in another hand looked kind of confused at what was going on, but nothing new about that. '_I'm sad not seeing you in the choir room_', Rachel words again. _**LIE**_. _**LIE**_. _**LIE**_. Rachel had only tried to take her back to Glee for the sake of the club, it was not because she cared, she didn't cared.

How could she care about Quinn when she had everything that she always desired ? She had Finn, she had some friends, she had two lovely parents, she had a nice home where she could feel safe and loved, she had Glee. She had everything that Quinn never really had. And what was the most strange it was that she couldn't look away. She wanted to get up and slap Finn accross the face because he didn't deserved a girlfriend like Rachel. Then it hit her, like someone had punched her in the stomach. She was not jealous of Rachel, she was jealous of Finn. She was jealous of every damn person who had been close to the tiny diva. She was jealous of Noah, Finn, Jesse and because at one point Rachel had been attracted to them and she had cared. She closed her eyes as she felt her body starts to shake.

Sheila and Ronnie looked at her, "Are you okay Quinn ?" She couldn't speak, so she simply nodded her head yes and took a quick drag of her cigarette. Mack had heard them and was looking at Quinn with a questionning look, but Quinn was looking at Blaine and Santana dancing.

The latina took Blaine by the hand as they denscended the steps and danced around the purple piano with the rest of the cheerios behind them. Then something caught her eye when she saw the cheerios with a strange yellow bottle on their hands pouring it on top of the piano. Quinn frowned, Santana was with Blaine happily dancing in front of the Glee Club. Artie was clapping, Mercedes laughing, then Quinn realized what the cheerios had poured, and why Santana was distracting Blaine and the club.

The cheerios disappeared in the back and in a blink of an eye without thinking, Quinn got up, descended the steps, her blank expression in place.

With her right arm up she throwed her cigarette at the piano who took fire instantly. The music stopped, everyone looked at the piano, Quinn passed near the Glee table where her old friends were wearing the same expression. Shocked ones.

In the back she could hear the Skanks laughing, cheering her name and high fiving each other. Quinn looked from the corner of her eye to Santana who was wearing a smirk, but looked confused as she looked around her. Without a glance toward everyone else she walked out in the directions of the bleachers.

Later in the afternoon she heard about Finn being slushied and she knew who was behind it. The hockey player version of Karofsky have slushied him in the middle of the hallway when he was not with Rachel. And she knew by source that the guy was head over heels in love with Mack who didn't shared his feelings. She knew she had slept with him once and since that day the guy was begging for her to notice him.

Quinn smiled at the thought that her friends were really there for her. She knew that if Mack had asked him to do it, it was because of what had happened in the hallway this morning when Finn didn't stood up for Rachel.

Quinn was in the bathroom in the second floor when she heard her name being called by Figgins in the loudspeaker. She knew it was because of the accident that had happened one hour ago with the piano. She sighed as she walked out of the bathroom.

Later, Quinn was fuming when she exited Figgins office. He had explained to her that this kind of behavior will not be tolerated in his high school and that she was up for one week of cleaning under the bleachers. It was kind of ironic to have to do it when she had pratically arrassed everyone in this school for the last two years, and he never batted an eyelash at it. She knew it was because she was under Coach Sylvester wing at that time, but still. She was angry at Santana for being so stupid to follow Sue hate toward the Glee club.

Now Santana was the head cheerleader but she still could have said not to Coach Sylvester. But noooo, of course she would try to act like the bad girl that she was just to keep her popularity in check.

She walked out of McKinley in direction of her car when she saw Berry and Hudson kissing near the field where he was practicing. Great, she thought, like she needed to see that after the shitty day she had have.

The worst was about to come, because principal Figgins had called her father to let him know about what she had done. Quinn's headache was back and a knot in the pit of her stomach told her that she was going to step into hell. Again.

Twenty minutes later, Quinn was walking in her driveway with a sensation of deja vu. She reached the doorknob, took a deep breath and opened the one seemed to be in the sighed in relief and climbed the stairs toward her room. She entered it, let her bag fall and let herself hit the bed. She sighed happily and let sleep overtake her.

Quinn knew she was dreaming, well it was more a nightmare than a dream. It was the night of the accident. Her mom was laughing and singing with her, Quinn looked happy. The damn Katy Perry song envelopping their laughter, when sunddenly Quinn's eyes focused on the road and...

Someone was grabbing her by the shoulders and shaking her violently, she frowned and let the other person shake her. Suddenly her eyes were open and she saw her father just two inches away of her face, yelling at her. She couldn't really hear what he was saying. But she knew it was not good.

Russell slapped her violently, and if Quinn was still a little bit sleepy she was totally awake now. Her cheek was throbbing. She could feel tears in her eyes, she swallowed and let a small noise of pain escape her lips.

"How could you light a piano on fire ?" she heard him yell at her. He took her by the arm, got up on his feet and dragged her with him.

She knew it was better if she keept her mouth shut. So she let him. He slapped her again and pushed her backward until she hit the floor. She wanted to cry, she wanted to begg for him to stop or to just kill her already.

He yelled some more at her then pointed his finger toward her. But she couldn't hear him because her heart was beating in her ears. She was two seconds away to throw up, when he left her and shutted the door with a loud bang.

Quinn let her tears fall freely and got up untill she was empting what she had on her stomach in the toilet. She cried harder when she felt her head spin. She let herself fall on the floor, she closed her eyes, praying for the pain to stop or to just take her away. She reached for her phone who was still in her pocket and pressed the first number in dial speed.

"Come get me...please..." her voice was weak. The person hang up the phone, and Quinn's eyes closed slowly.

**So, what do you guys think about this chapter ? Episode 1 ends here, and yes i cut the food fight scene and the performance in the auditorium with Quinn looking at them. But that doesn't mean that i won't use it later in the story. And I'm having a lot of fun writing Mack. In my opinion she is like Santana but she is not affraid to show her emotions and show when she cares about someone in front of everyone. **


	5. Sooner or Later

**I know that maybe some of you are wondering when faberry will happen here, so i'm just gonna warn you that it's going to take some time. Because I want to stay realist as possible on this story, Quinn has a lot to deal with and she need to fix herself before thinking about something romantic with anyone. Rachel on her side is still with Finn to even think about anything else with anyone. She cares about Quinn but she don't really know why. But that didn't mean that they are not gonna cross some line at one point or another. It's just gonna take time, patience is required. **

**Like always i don't own anything when it comes to Glee, i'm just having some fun here.**

**Thanks to every single one of you who took the time to leave me a comment and to follow this story, means a lot to me. Now enjoy ! **

**Chapter 5 : Sooner Or Later**

Quinn found herself being dragged out of her house. For a second she wondered what was going on, then her whole body started to hurt and images of her father beating her flashed in her mind. She let a small cry of pain being heard.

"Hey Quinn, it's okay I got you." She looked up at whom was helding her by the waist and the shoulder, she saw Mack biting her lower lip with a worried look. Quinn started to sob until they reached Mack's car.

Mack opened the back door and helped Quinn lay on her back. She toke her jean jacket off and puted it under Quinn's head. Quinn cried harder when she moved her head.

"I'm sorry, shhh it's okay. He's not gonna hurt you." said Mack.

Mack shuted the door and quickly jogged to the other side of the car. When she started the car, Quinn's eyes were almost closed.

"Where...where are we going ?" she said in a strangled voice.

"My house. Now rest a little okay ?" Quinn murmured something that even she couldn't understand herself, and closed her eyes.

When Quinn woke up a few hours later, she couldn't bare to move her body. She felt like someone had runned with their truck over her body. She tried to turn on her right side, when suddenly she felt a hand on her back helping her. She instantly jumped nearly screaming in fear.

"Hey hey, here. It's okay Quinn, it's me Mack." The hand caressed her back slowly up and down, Quinn relaxed at the comfortable touch, letting her heartbeats return to a normal speed.

She was about to fall back into sleep, when Mack spoked in a low voice.

"This needs to stop Quinn. One day he's gonna kill you." Quinn stayed silent and let her eyes close a minute. She tried to take a deep breath, but her ribs started to hurt and she curled in a ball.

By behind, Mack held Quinn closer to her letting the warm of her body try to calm the shivering Quinn. Her hands rested on Quinn's stomach slowly rubbing her thumbs along her skin, to calm her. Quinn finally took a steady breath and fell into a peaceful feeling. It was like when she was five and her mom was holding her whenever she was sad about something her dad had said to her. Or when she couldn't stay up late with them in the living room. She swallowed and curled into herself even more. Quinn was falling back into sleep while Mack was holding her more closer and started whispering into her ear. _'It's okay Quinn.'_, _'You're safe her.'_, _'I won't let you go'_, was the few things she heard being said to her. She wanted to thank Mack but she was on the edge of sleep, so she simply squeezed Mack hands before letting her mind shut.

Quinn woke up again and it was already dark outside, she went to a seated position not without grimacing at the pain on her body. She reached for her phone and saw one missed call from Santana. She raised an eyebrow at the screen before a knock on the door startled her. Mack appeared at the door, she smiled a little at the sigh of Quinn being awake.

"Sleeping beauty is finally awake." Quinn rolled her eyes at the nickname, not without blushing a little. That made the pain on her cheeks come back.

"Yeah that must hurt like a bitch. Here's some ice for it." said Mack handing her a bag of ice. Quinn smiled gently and toke the pack. When the ice touched her skin, she grimaced even more but after few seconds she welcomed the cold with open arms. Mack was looking at her without moving or saying anything.

Quinn arched an eyebrow at her because she knew that Mack was holding something back.

"Say it." she said to Mack. Mack shrugged and crossed her arms in front of her. "What do you want me to say Quinn ?" Quinn rolled her eyes, "Oh come on, I know you must be dying to say something about all of this." Mack took a deep breath and looked away. "Look, I already told you this a thousand times before. But yeah, I don't like seeing you getting hurt by that asshole, but I can't force you to talk about it with someone." Quinn looked at her hands folded on her stomach, she gripped the hem of her shirt and sighed. "I know that...I should tell the police or something but, if I do it they are going to send me to a new house and..I don't want to." Mack looked at her, smiled a small smile and took a seat on the edge of the bed. Quinn didn't looked at her, so Mack reached for her hand and took it gently. "Quinn you are a strong girl, believe me, but one day this is going to end up badly. With you being dead or with me behind jail bars." Quinn turned her head to look at her, and didn't saw anything telling her that she was joking. She was about to open her mouth and ask her what she meant, when Mack talked first.

"I care about you Quinn, very much. And if this keeps going on I won't promise that one day I'm not gonna show up at your house and beat the hell out of him." Quinn's lips began to tremble. "I-I don't whant you to do anything that could be bad for you. I-I-I'm okay, really. In few months I will be able to leave this house without him doing anything to hold me back." She sniffled a little, and squeezed Mack's hand between hers. "I'm fine, okay ?" she said with more conviction and a tentative smile. Mack sighed and shock her head. "Okay but..." Quinn squeezed her hand again more forcefully. "Okay okay Quinn. But don't do anything stupid like today okay ? By the way, why the hell did you put that damn piano on fire ?"

Quinn let go of her hand and looked at the window. "I don't know," she whispered. Mack got up and started pacing in front of the bed. "That's bullshit! You know why you did it, so tell me already." Quinn knew that it was useless for her to hide things from her friend. "For Santana." That made Mack stop and look at her with an air of disbelief. "What the... ?" she said. Quinn looked at her with a hard expression. "She was up to something to crash the Glee Club because of Coach Sylvester. And- and I didn't wanted her to do something stupid that would make Mr Schue ban her from Glee." Mack blinked at her, when Quinn continued. "I know we are not friends anymore... but I know she likes being in Glee. And because she's head cheerleader now she don't want to be at the bottom again so she do what Coach wants."

Mack rolled her eyes. She was starting to get pissed by all of this.

"Look Quinn. I can understand that you still care about your old friends but, Santana is a big girl and if she wants to screw what makes her happy, than let her. I mean look at you !" Quinn looked at her hands, "I know. I just don't understand... one minute I was with you then the next one I was throwing my cigarette," she looked at the window again and closed her eyes. "It's just that she- I mean they lied to me." Mack sighed, letting her anger go and seated again at the edge of the bed.

"You mean Rachel lied, right ?" Quinn didn't looked at her but she didn't said otherwise. "I knew something was wrong the moment bow tie guy started to sing."

"She don't really care about me and..I-I care about her. I don't know why but I care." Mack smiled a little, "I know you care Quinn. But, maybe it's better if you let it slide for now and focus on yourself." Quinn locked eyes with her and smiled. "Yeah, you're right. I probably need a lot of makeup on my face." Mack toke her hand squeezing it. "Get some sleep, we'll figure it out tomorrow."

"Wait ! How... How do you got me out of the house without..." Mack laughed and shrugged. "Your window was closed so I just knocked on the front door, and when no one answered I tried the door knob and it was not locked." She smiled again at her, "He was asleep on the couch. Seriously someone could easily kill him." She smirked and Quinn eyes widdened. "Hey ! Don't worry, I didn't do anything to him. I'm not looking forward to go to jail right now." Quinn laughed and thanked her.

The next morning Mack couldn't stay in bed much longer, she was too pissed to sleep. So she slowly got up, without waking Quinn, she glanced at Quinn's face and grimaced when she saw that she looked like a purple fruit. She reached her bag and took her makeup, put it on Quinn's bedside, quickly wrote some words on a paper letting her know that she had already left for school. She grabbed her jacket, put her boots and slowly slipped out of the room. She made a quick stop in the kitchen and took an apple and left for school.

It was 7:30 am and the halls of McKinley were almost empty. Some students were already there, and the jocks where throwing a ball at each other in the hall.

Rick Nelson from the Hockey Team was talking with some of his friends when he saw Mack. She rolled her eyes when a smirk appeared on his face. She knew he was gonna try to convince her to sleep with him again. He jogged toward her, holding his bag on his back.

"Hey pretty," he said checking her out. Mack took a bored stance and arched an eyebrow at him.

"So, you're happy about what I did for you yesterday ?" he asked looking at her with a playfull smile.

"Yeah yeah Ricky thanks for that, was cool." He was about to say something when she continued. "But I'm not sleeping with you." He rolled his eyes obiviously not happy with her answer. "Oh c'mon Mack, I know you liked it the first time, it's gonna be even better now." She laughed and said "Really Rick ? This is how you think I'm gonna fall for you and let you fuck me ?" He looked at her with a questionning look, convincing that he had said the right thing. "Look, I gotta go. But thanks for what you did." She smiled at him and walked past him. He stood there watching her go, and murmured to himself "Damn, she's so into me". He jogged to catch his friends who where walking out in direction of the field.

Quinn woke up, yawned and rubbed her eyes. She had a nice sleep for once, no nightmares, only a calm night. She felt good. She rolled on her other side, but found the bed empty. She shrugged and got up slowly, not wanting to wake up the pain on her body. She looked at her bedside table and smiled when she saw a note wrote by Mack and her makeup. It felt so good to kow that someone was there for her, and most of all someone who cared.

She walked into the bathroom and looked at herself in the mirror. She grimaced and tried to touch her cheeks, she flinched when the pain awoke on her face. She took the makeup and tried her best to cover the bruises.

Ten minutes later she was out of the house, not without grabbing a snack bar in the kitchen and she walked in the direction of school. When she reached the doors it was 7:35am and she smiled when she realized that she had time to smoke a cigarette. She grabbed one in her pocket and frowned when she saw that it was her last one. She light it up and leaned her back against the wall of school, closed her eyes and enjoyed the birds singing.

At Quinn's locker Mack was waiting for her to make sure she was okay and that her bruises couldn't be seen. She leaned herself againt the lockers and waited. She was humming a song when she realized that it was the song that the guy from yesterday was singing in the lunch zone outside. She rolled her eyes and groaned.

"Seems like the circus let the bearded lady escape." Mack groaned again and looked up to see Santana Lopez with a smirk on her face approaching her.

"Lopez it's to early for me to punch you, so back off." Santana laughed and stood one meter away in front of her, she crossed her arms and glared at her. "You're just too affraid of what Lima Heights Adjacent could do to you." Now it was Mack turn to laught. "Oh Lopez you're so funny. Really do you think that this bullshit of Lima Heights is gonna impress me and make me cry like a baby ?" Santana glared even more and clenched her jaw. "Whatever bitch, I'm just here to tell you to leave Quinn alone." Mack raised her eyebrow at that and let an amused smile appear on her face. "Why that Santana ?" Santana pursued her lips in frustration and said "Because you're a bad influence on her. Look what she done yesterday. If she was not with you and the rest of the Skanks, she wouldn't have done it."

Mack took a step forward and crossed her arms in front of her too. "You know Santana for someone who think that she knows everything, you seem kind of slow. I didn't told Quinn to do that, so you need to shut up because you know nothing about her." Santana growled and took a step toward her, "You know I used to think that you were just kind of a bitch, but it seems that you're a liar too. Quinn is my friend and I know her." Mack started to laught so hard that she had to take two steps behind to steady herself.

"Jesus, Santana did you _ever_ listen to yourself ? Or did you just talk for the sake of saying bullshit? You are not Quinn's friend, you never have been a real friend. You let her deal with all her problems this summer because you are selfish."

The hallway was now full or students looking at them, obviously waiting for the first blow. Some of them where whispering that the latina would be the first, and the others saidg that it would be the Mack. Rachel was walking with Kurt when she saw the students blocking the hallway, all of them looking at something. She frowned and took Kurt by the arm, who was looking at himself into is pocket mirror.

Rachel saw Brittany and reached her side.

"Brittany ! What is going on ?" Brittana had a worried look on her face, she didn't looked at Rachel when she said "San is having a talk with one of the Skanks." Thinking that Brittany was talking about Quinn, she pushed the student in front of her aside, and took a better view of what was happening. She was relieved when she saw that it wasn't Quinn, but the Mack. She looked at their faces who were inexpressive apart from an angry look. She tried to see if one of the teachers were near but there was no one. She rolled her eyes. Like always the adults of this school were too busy doing anything else than make sure that everyone was safe. Kurt peered at what everyone was looking at and quickly took his phone out, texting Mercedes to tell her that she was missing the fight of the century. Artie was wheeling himself with Tina and Mike on the other side of the hallway, Rachel looked at them, then she spotted Quinn walking few feets behind them.

Quinn had ten minutes to grab her books at her locker and go to her first class. Biology was kind of boring to be honest but shee needed to keep her grades at a good level or her father would be pissed. She was walking the hallway when she spotted Tina, Artie and Mike walking in front of her and she prayed to not be seen by them. But then she saw the students in a circle, she frowned, it was in front of her locker. She walked faster toward the students, when she heard them starting to cheer _'Blood! Blood !'_ Her eyes widdened, she reached the group, pushed some students aside and saw Santana punch Mack in the face.

Mack head snapped to her right, catching herself with her hands on the lockers. She growled at Santana and jumped to punch her back. Santana moved aside and pushed her, Mack stopped herself from falling with one of her feet, then she turned. They stayed like that, Santana smirked. Then Mack's eyes saw Brittany in the verge of tears with a shocked Rachel on her side. She met Santana eyes and told her.

"You're not worth it Santana." Santana frowned. She was obviously not happy by the fact that the Skank was not going to fight her. "You're just affraid bitch. You know I will win this." she said crossing her arms again.

Mack shook her head and simply said "Maybe, maybe not. But I'm certainly not scared of you. I just don't want to make Brittany cry." That seemed to make Santana freeze into place. She turned her head to see Brittany behind her in the middle of the students, she was about to cry. Santana features softned and a hint of regret flashed in her eyes. She knew she was the reason behind the broken look on her best friend face. She took a deep breath. When she turned her head to look at Mack she saw Quinn behind her, with an angry look on her face.

"Hey ! What is this about ?" said Quinn stepping forward untill she was on Mack side. She looked at her and reached for her arm. Mack smiled at her and nodded her head telling her that she was okay. Quinn adverted her eyes from Mack and locked them with Santana's. She couldn't believe that after she had put herself into trouble to save her ass from losing Glee, Santana was still acting like a bitch. She narrowed her eyes and nearly growled at her.

Santana had always been affraid of Quinn's HBIC side, but what she was seeing right now was worse. It was like Quinn had transformed herself into a wild animal who was about to rip her head off.

"You know Santana I always knew you were a bitch, but seriously punching someone who did nothing to you? That's kind of low, even for you." Santana frowned and stepped toward Quinn.

"Why do you even care about her? She's a bitch who is a bad influence." Quinn widdened her eyes. The bell rang telling everyone that the first class was about to start. She sighed and said, "She is my friend. Deal wit it." Santana laughed at her and raised her arms up in the air, "You put a fucking piano on fire because of that bitch that you call your friend." At that Quinn totally snapped and in one step she was in front of Santana with dangerous eyes. Quinn could feel everyone still around looking at them. Her breath was ragged, her heart was throbbing in the back of her head. She clenched her jaw, and her hands where now fists. Her nails digging in her palms.

"I did this because you are a coward who couldn't tell Coach Sylvester to fuck off when she asked you to help her end Glee Club." Santana eyes grew wide. Of course, the latina was not excpting that Quinn knew the truth. She was aware that the Glee Club members had heard Quinn, even if she had spoken in a low voice. The second bell echoed in the hall. She slowly backed off, the students started to get to their respective classes. Quinn tried to calm herself by closing her eyes. She took a deep breath and when she opened them she met big brown eyes with a pained expression and something else that she couldn't describe.

Rachel wanted to reach Quinn, to help her calm herself. It was like if she didn't her whole body would burn. She took a tentative step toward her, but Quinn stepped back. Rachel stood there, looking at her like there was no one else beside them.

The same warm feeling she had felt yesterday while looking into the diva eyes started to make her feel uncomfortable, like she was two steps away to break down. It was warm, welcoming but it made her want to crawl out of her skin and beg Rachel to stop it. Quinn didn't wanted to feel anything about anyone, but why does everytime Rachel looked at her like that she felt like her inside was on fire?

Santana had disappeard to try to catch Brittany who had walked off with a disappointed look on her face. The rest of the Glee club went to their classes, Mack was still there but was busy cleaning her lip with a tissue.

Rachel understood why Quinn had put the piano on fire. It was to protect Santana from what could had happened to her if principal Figgins had found that it was the latina's idea. She tried to smile at Quinn, but Quinn looked away and walked the other way taking Mack by the arm.

Quinn was in the bathroom with Mack who was putting some water on her face. Quinn reached for Mack jeans front pocket, that made the Skank cock her head to the side with a smirk. Quinn smirked too and took the pack of Marlboro. She took a cigarette and held it between her lips.

"You bitch, I though you were flirting with me." said Mack laughing. Quinn shook her head and leaned herself against the wall. "You wish." They both laughed.


	6. All Fall Down

**Am I seriously updating this story again and like every day? Wow, it feels like I can't stop. I know there's a lot of you reading this, but i still don't see a lot of feedback. I really just want to know what you guys think about, if you had any question or even suggestions. So feel free to leave something. Again for every one of you reading this, makes me want to continue the story.**

**Glee is not mine, ask RIB why they are totally ruinning Rachel's character by the way.**

**Enjoy x**

**Chapter 6 : All Fall Down**

Brittany was in one of the stall at the bathroom on the first floor, crying. She couldn't believe that Santana really wanted to end Glee, even after all the songs they had performed and the laughts they had shared on Glee Club. Brittany cared about everyone in Glee, so she cared about Santana too. And she was feeling so sad and angry at Santana that she couldn't help but cry.

Two minutes later, Brittany heard the bathroom door open and she sniffled, wiping the tears from her cheeks. "B. Are you okay ?" Brittany sniffled again and told Santana "No." She heard her sight and her body slided againt the stall door where she was.

"Look Britt, I'm sorry. I-I-didn't wanted to do it at first, but Coach Sylvester told me that now Becky and I were captain of the Cheerios and I was worried that if I told her no, she would put me at the bottom of the pyramid again." Brittany stayed silent, none of them talked.

"You hurted me San." The way Brittany had said it, made Santana's heart ache and she was nearly crying too.

"I am so sorry Brittany. I didn't wanted to hurt you...or anyone. I don't know why I act like a bitch sometimes. But know that I am sorry B." Brittany knew that her best friend was sorry, so she got up and opened the door. Santana backed away from the door and quickly got up on her feet. She stood there awkwardly, not looking at Brittany. She was playing with her fingers, she always did that when she felt guilty. Brittany sniffled and reached for her hands.

Santana locked eyes with her, not smiling until Brittany smiled at her. Then the latina smiled, and they stayed there booth smiling at each other.

"I know you are sorry San, but I'm not forgiving you right now. What you did to Quinn was mean." Santana smile flatered and she looked away. "I-I know. But I didn't told Quinn to do that for me." Brittany frowned and said "She did that because she cares about you, she told you." Santana shrugged, "I could have handled the repercussions of my shit, but she decided to do it and take the blame for me." Brittany let go of her hands, and instantly Santana looked at her with a worried look.

"San you need to apologize to her. Quinn looks so sad all the time now." Brittany reached the sink and washed her hands. Santana turned to watch her on the mirror. "She have new friends now, she don't look that sad to me."

Brittany looked at Santana reflection on the mirror, "You're only saying that because you're mad that she is not in Glee anymore." Santana shrugged again and looked away.

"Look Quinn is a big girl, if she wants to come back to Glee she will." Brittany took a minute to tink about it, then she spoke "I don't think she's gonna come back. Did you saw her yesterday when Blaine was singing ?" Santana looked at Brittany with a confused look. The tall blonde continued before she could interupt. "She was hiding it with her big glasses, but I know she felt betrayed by us." Santana's eyebrows raised.

"By us ? You mean the Glee Club ?" Brittany nodded. "Yesterday Puck asked her to come back and the day before Rachel tried too. Then all of sudden she saw us being happy to have a new member." Santana thought about it, then smiled a little at Brittany logic. A lot of people were always saying that Brittany was slow, but Santana didn't thought that. She stepped forward, and took brittany arm. Brittany turned at her and smiled. "You know you're kind of amazing Britt ?" Brittany giggled and said "Of course I am." Santana laughed and hugged her best friend. Brittany was smiling while hugging the latina.

"You still need to apologize to her." said Brittany. Santana growned, "Way to ruin the moment B." They both linked their pinkies and walked out of the bathroom.

Rachel was in the auditorium and she was seated behind the piano. She was lost on her thoughts. She couldn't forget Quinn eyes, the way she looked so lost and in pain. Rachel sighed and let her fingers touch the white keys of the piano.

She felt guilty now to didn't had took the time this summer to try to reach Quinn. She had called her once, and when the former blonde didn't answered, she told herself that maybe Quinn didn't wanted to talk to her especifically. So she let it go and tried to enjoy her summer with Finn and Kurt.

Because she was know with Finn again, she had spent a lot of time at his house, and obviously Kurt being his step brother meant that she had had to be with him too.

At first it had been awkward, Kurt didn't talked to her, then one day while she was watching _Breakfest's At Tiffany_, Kurt came in Finn's room and they started to watch it together. By the end of the movie they where laughing and having small talks. The summer had passed, and she grew closer to Kurt, she had even passed more time with him and Blaine than with her own boyfriend.

Finn have been busy at Burt's shop. Finn liked it so Rachel let him having fun and for once doing something he liked.

The summer had been great for her, sometimes she still had this urge to make sure that Quinn was okay. But she never had the guts to call her again. So when the first day of school rolled, she was surprised to hear that no one at Glee had heard about the ex-cheerio during the summer.

She was in Litterature when she heard people whisper about a new girl in school, Rachel frowned, but then people were saying that it wasn't a new student, that in fact it was Quinn. Rachel had tried to hear the small talks and all that she heard about was that now Quinn's hair was pink, that she had pierced her nose and that she was still not in the cheerios again. Some of the guys where saying that she looked hot, while the others where saying that she looked horrible. Rachel wanted to slap all of them for even talking behind Quinn's back.

By lunch time she was in the cafetaria at a table with Kurt, Mercedes, Tina and Mike. They where talking while Rachel was looking at her salad with a lost look on her face. Kurt snapped his fingers in front of her and that had the power to stop Rachel's line of thoughts.

"What are you thinking about ?" he had asked.

Rachel pursued her lips in thought, "I'm just thinking about Quinn." Kurt looked puzzled when the others three snapped and started talking about the new Quinn.

"My girl don't look good in those outfits" had said Mercedes.

"I-I kind of enjoy her new style. It looks more...like her ? I don't know." had said Tina, while Mike was still thinking about what to say.

"Did she talked to you ?" asked Rachel without even understood that she has said it.

"No, she totally ignored us." said Mike looking sad. Rachel nodded and with her fork started playing with her salad.

"Seriously Rachel are you okay? Did my brother said something innapropriate to you ? I know he can be kind of..." Rachel looked at him, "No, no Kurt ! He didn't said anything to me. He is..okay. I'm just...thinking about NYADA and...that's all. You know first day of school can be stressful for me.

Kurt smiled at her and tapped her hand with his. "I know sweetie. But it's gonna be okay, and we have Glee later." At that Rachel couldn't help but smile one of her famous smile.

Of course she loved Glee, it was her motivation and an appropriate way to practice for her future in Broadway. But what made Rachel really smile even brighter was that in few hours she could see Quinn in the choir room. She took a plain fork of her salad, and happily eat it.

Talk about being disappointed. When Glee hour rolled, she was in the choir room not so patiently waiting for everyone to arrive. She was glancing at the clock on the wall every minute, her leg had started to bounce.

First it was Santana and Brittany who arrived, pinkies linked, of course. They went to the back like aways. Then Mike and Tina arrived with Mercedes and Artie in the back talking and laughing. They went to the second row just behind Rachel. Kurt entered the room with his bag close to him, he smiled when he saw Rachel already there, she smiled at him before glancing at the clock again. Kurt seated at her left.

Two minutes before the start of Glee. She bited her lower lip wondering why Quinn was still not there.

Her head snapped to the door when she saw Puck and Finn entering, Finn smiled at her his crooked smile, that she always found adorable. He seated at her right and kissed her cheek. She smiled at him, then turned her head to the door when she heard Mr Schue clap his hands.

"Hey guys, hope you had all a great summer. Now I can off-..."he was cut by Rachel raising her hand. He sighed, "Yes, Rachel ?" She straightened herself on the chair and let her hands rest on her knees. "Mr Schue I believe this is kind of rude to start Glee Club year officialy without Quinn being present with us. So maybe we should wait for her a little more."

Santana voice sounded in the back. "I don't think she's coming. Britt and I saw her under the bleachers with the skanks." Everyone turned their heads toward the latina. "What? Why are you all looking at me, it's Quinn who is the skank not me."

Mr Schue took a deep breath. "Well, Rachel I know how it's important to you to have every Glee member here, but maybe Quinn is not feeling okay today. She will be back tomorrow." Rachel nodded her head and looked at her hands still on her knees. She felt sad, even defeated. Like she had lost a war. Finn took one of her hand, she looked at him and smiled when she saw him looking lovely at her.

Glee had ended ten minutes ago, and Rachel was on the steps outside McKinley doors, she didn't know if she wanted to go under the bleachers and talk to Quinn. She still didn't had seen her new look, and she was kind of curious, because everyone had already seen her in Glee and it seemed that it was the main topic of the day at school. She glanced toward the field, practice was off today. Finn had asked her if she needed a ride, but she had declined his offer, saying that she had to practice her scales in the auditorium. He had kissed her and left her, telling her that he would be at Puck playing X-Box if she wanted to join them after.

Now she was still unsure why she had stayed. She felt guilty about not trying to contact the former cheerio during the summer, but for her defence she really thought that Quinn wouldn't wanted to talk to her. So now guilt and sadness was slowly peering into Rachel's heart.

Since the first day on the first year at McKinley she had tried to become Quinn's friend. Even after being slushied a thousand times, called various nicknames mocking her, Rachel never let Quinn down. And now, after the accident who had caused Judy Fabray's death she had let her down. She felt so ashame of herself that she wanted to slap her own face and cry here in the parking lot.

Without even noticing her feets have dragged her accross the field and she was now under the bleachers looking nervously at Quinn. The new look took completely Rachel by surprise. She had this long black and white skirt, a black shirt that showed her abs who really impressed Rachel by the way, then she had those longs necklaces around her neck, her nose pierced like Rachel had heard and her pink her with still some hint of blonde on it.

It was surprising because even like that Rachel still thought that Quinn was the most beautiful girl she ever met. When Quinn finally looked at her, Rachel gulped because those hazel eyes who once had life in it where now dead. It was like Quinn was not in her body anymore, like her soul had left her and she was now empty. It broke Rachel's heart and she decided to try to reach Quinn again even if it would take the whole school year.

Without paying attention Rachel had started to play a random song on the piano. She closed her eyes and let her voice sing what she couldn't say or even put words on.

_Step out the door and it feels like rain_

_That's the sound on your window pane_

_Taje to the streets but you can't ignore_

_That's the sound you're waiting for_

Images of Quinn during her pregnancy started to play on Rachel's mind.

Quinn going into labor, with her mom taking her to the hospital with all the Glee members following behind, everyone except Rachel.

At that thought of her choosing to stay to know if they had won selectionals, to finally found that they had lost against Vocal Adrenaline, made Rachel press the keys more forcefully.

_If ever your world starts crashing down_

_Whenever your world starts crashing down_

_Whenever your world starts crashing down_

_That's when you find me_

Images of Quinn laughing at her, calling her names, looking at her with anger flashed before her eyes. She closed them tighly and let a small breath escape her mouth before letting her voice sound again in the auditorium.

_Yeah God love your soul and your aching bones_

_Take a breath, take a step meet me down below_

_Our fingers to our toes_

_We just can't get it right_

_But we're on the road._

Now images of Quinn crying throught the years in front of her, her walls shaking and falling down just in front of Rachel for her to see that she was just human like her, and that she could be hurt too.

_Lost 'til you're found_

_Swim 'til you drown_

_Know that we all fall down_

_Love 'til you hate_

_Strong 'til you break_

_Know that we all fall down_

Images of Quinn during Judy's funeral was playing in Rachel head, she clenched her jaw and let her fingers play the melody. The auditorium was full of Rachel emotions slowly trying to break free, the tiny brunette felt like she was going to scream at the top of her lungs until she could let go of everything she was feeling inside.

She played the chorus again, unaware that at the top of the stairs in the shadow of a corner, Quinn was watching her.

Quinn felt like she was about to collapse on the floor, this year was already being too much for her to handle. She didn't know that Rachel was here when she stepped inside the auditorium in silence. She just wanted some time alone without anyone around. So she was surprised when she saw Rachel seated behind the piano, completely lost in her thoughts. She was about to walk away when Rachel started to play, Quinn stopped. At first she didn't recognized the song but then Rachel started to sing and her heart ached in her chest. Slowly she turned to look at her, Rachel was so lost in the song, that she never noticied her. When the chorus began, she heard so much emotions in her voice that she couldn't take it anymore and she slide against the wall in the back. Letting her head fall between her knees. She started to sobb when some lines catched her ears. She knew that Rachel was not singing to her or even about her, but the song and Rachel voice completely turned her inside out, she felt like suffocating. Like nothing else inside her made sense, like everything that was there now was only the tiny brunette voice.

After a few minutes she heard nothing. She knew that Rachel was not at the piano anymore, she was long gone. And then, Quinn let her cries echoed against the walls, where Rachel emotions was still there melting into Quinn ones.


	7. Cross To Bear

**I'm not really happy with this chapter, but here you go. So this chapter is kind of heavy, by that I mean that i wanted to show you how broken and messed up Quinn felt since the accident, and that it was slowly making the walls of not caring, tremble.**

**Quinn had been trough a lot during her past years, and her mom death has been the last drop, and right now she feel like she is completely lost not knowing who she is anymore.**

**So here's a glimpse of who Quinn can become is she continue toward this path of guilt.**

**Each person had their own eay to deal with gried. Russel Fabray had his own way (i will probably try to describe it in a futur chapter) and here Quinn had her own way, a way that she can't always control. So hope you understand, we all know since the begin of the show that she can had many facades, but in the end she is still a little girl who is lost. **

**I promise that the next chapter will be less heavy.**

**If you had some questions, ask and feel free to leave a comment about this chapter/story. I really need it right now after writting this.**

**By the way, i re read the last two chapters and corriged all the mistakes that i saw, again sorry for my english, im trying my best.**

**Again, i own nothing when it comes to Glee. RIB does, by the way ask them why there's so much Finchel on the show and why is Finn being a douche. **

**But for now, enjoy x**

**Chapter 7 : Cross To Bear**

Quinn stepped outside the auditorium and saw that the hallway was now full of students gathering their stuff to the first class of the afternoon. It had took her nearly thirty minutes to calm her self.

She was feeling sick of crying because now her headache had returned in full force and was making her feel like she was about to explode. She was walking fast with strong steps, the noise of people talking around her and lockers being opened and closed was making her headache grow. And what was the cherry in top her her cake was that Rachel voice was still echoing in her head. She felt like breaking something, punch a wall, anything to release feel better.

Her teeths was hurting with the force she was clenching her jaw. Some people looked at her, some of them whispered and laughed. That made her blood boild in her veins, she was about to snap.

Her features were now contorted in anger, she felt her pulse on the side of her head, she clenched her fists. She narrowed her eyes at everyone who was looking at her, that made people jump and step back into the row of lockers.

In that instant Quinn knew that even if she was not the head cheerleader in charge here, she still had power on people. She smirked, walking faster, in a minute the hallway was silent, only the sound of her boots echoing. People were still scarred of her, and that made Quinn laugh internally, it was delicious. It was easy for her to snap back into her bitch facade, but now she had reasons to be angry at the world, and most of all at herself. It was like she was not Quinn anymore, the sweet and polite little Quinn, she was not a Russell Fabray daughter anymore, she was simply _not_ Quinn anymore.

She had felt the same way when she had changed into her skank clothes for the first time in the middle of the summer. It was the same thing at snakes crawling out of their old skin to be replaced by a new one, helping them get rid of the parasites. Quinn had looked at her change that way, her parasites being her mistakes, her old self, her life. But one thing she couldn't get rid no matter how she wanted to was the guilt. It was still there in the pit of her stomach waiting to devour Quinn from the inside and make her burn in hell. Because, even if after what had happened she had stopped going to church, for her it was just another thing she had believed in that had disapointed her in the end. She still believed that she was end in hell, that _this_ was not hell but only a teaser of it. God had let her down, and she had asked for weeks for Him to answer her, to tell her **WHY** she was still there and not her mom. Only the silence remained laughing at her.

Kurt and Blaine were looking at her with a terrified expression. Kurt had seen a lot of angry stare in his life, most of all Karofsky ones, but Quinn eyes seemed to not be hazel anymore. I seemed like the green had earased the hazel hints that made Quinn eyes so different and hypnotic. Kurt was affraid, Blaine too if you judged it by the way he was leaned into the lockers behind him. Quinn smiled an almost devilish smile and slowly, she let her guilt envelop her from the inside. She felt heavy and empty at the same time, it was strange but it felt good.

Quinn eyes looked at her right in front of her and her smile turned into a smirk when she saw a tiny brunette looking at her. Dark eyes with some brown shinning into them. She approached the girl who was glancing with terrified eyes around her for someone to help, but everyone stepped away. They were affraid too, because this Quinn was not the cheerio Quinn they knew, it was not the Quinn who once had long blonde hair making her look like an angel, she was not the girl who had been pregnant. She simply was not who they were used to see every day at McKinley.

Quinn steps slowed as she finally stood in front of the tiny brunnete. She gulped and backed until her back was against the locker. Quinn smirked, she felt powerfull. She cocked her head to the side resting her hand against the locker near the girl head.

"What's your name ?" asked Quinn. The girl blinked at her, Quinn smirk growed widder. "I said, what's your name ?" repeated Quin, in a seductive voice.

"Sa-Sa-Sarah !" said finally the tiny girl in front of her. Quinn smirk turned into a smile, but not a nice smile.

Quinn took the time to look at the girl features in front of her. She was beautiful, she looked almost like Rachel in her freshman year. Quinn eyes looked down at her body, she slowly licked her lips. She was in a tight jeans who sculpted her hips perfectly. She was wearing a white blouse who revealed her cleavage, but not too much. Quinn smirk returned and she looked in the girl eyes.

Sarah was pettrified, because she didn't knew this girl, she was new in Lima and she just wanted to stay invinsible for the next three years at McKinley.

"I-I-don't want any problems." she said in a shaking voice. Quinn laughed softly, she leaned closer to the girl making her flinch.

"I am Quinn. Do you heard about me ?" Sarah expression was blank and she shoked her head no. Quinn sighed, "That's sad. Because everyone here know me, well the bitchy me and the loser me."

Sarah was totally confused, she wondered if this pink haired girl had broken out from a mental hospital or if she was just a murderer. Sarah couldn't help but imagine how all of this was going to end. She was seeing herself being dragged into the forest near the school where she was going to be killed by the insane girl in front of her. She was almost seeing her funeral, when Quinn voice startled her.

"What are you thinking on this pretty head of yours ?" Quinn eyes where almost soft. Sarah gulped at that made Quinn laught again.

"Tell me what were you tinking huh ?" She reached for Sarah's cheek, the girl flinched again. "You were thinking that I was going to hurt you, don't you ?" Quinn sighed before adding "Everyone assume that of me." She shrugged and smiled again at her. "Tell me Sarah, where do you see yourself in five years or so ?" asked Quinn, touching her cheek slighly from the tip of her fingers.

"I-I- hum Broadway ?" Quinn smirked. She totally knew that this girl who looked exactly like Rachel two years ago had big dreams too. Rachel face flashed in Quinn's head. She blinked, removing her hand from Sarah. Very slowly the girl tried to slip away to her side from Quinn's form, then Quinn eyes snapped at her again and anger sparkled in her eyes. In a second she took the girl arm in a firm grip and dragged her down the hall.

The girl was pleading for her to let her go, but Quinn was completely lost in her mind. She wanted to slushie this girl, she wanted to call her names, to slap her, to yell at her. But most of all she wanted to ask her why she had left her all alone during the summer, why she had decided to turn her back at Quinn too when she needed her the most. Quinn shivered and tightened her grip, Sarah let a small crey escape her throat. Quinn turned violently at her, making them both stop.

"WHY ARE YOU BEING SO DIFFICULT RACHEL ?" she yelled. The girl eyes widdened in confusion.

"I-I am not that girl... huh Rachel, you think I am." Quinn eyes blinked and she saw tears in the girl eyes, who in fact was not Rachel. She let Sarah arm and stepped backward. In a minute the girl was running away, everyone around was looking at Quinn like she was crazy.

Quinn felt confused. She didn't know how and why, but she really tought it was Rachel. It felt real, she almost could had smelled Rachel's perfume strawberry with a hint of vanilla. Quinn gullped and she looked around her. The students were still looking at her, then Ms Pillsburry stepped toward Quinn, her big blue eyes with worry and... pity ? Quinn couldn't take it, she wanted to tell everyone to stop looking at her like she was some kind of freak show. She took more steps backward, until she felt soft but strong arms envelopping her. Cigarrete and mint sent reached her nostril, she closed her eyes.

Mack slowly held her, not wanting to scare her. Ronnie and Sheila were just behind glaring at the students to make them walk away.

Quinn headache was still there and she felt tired. She wanted to run away from those arms, she wanted to turn back time and stop herself from being distracted behind the wheel that night in that damn car, she wanted to turn the radio off to stop that stupid Katy Perry song, she wanted to return where everything had began when she asked her mom to let her drive for once. She had been so stupid, she had been an idiot. She wanted to turn back time and slap herself accross the face and tell her that she was stupid, that she was the one who had done _this_.

Quinn was damaged by a life full of lies, fake smiles, empty promises and bitching at everyone. She wanted to return back until the night she had slept with Puck, throw those wine coolers away from Noah hands, she wanted to punch him because he had made this to her.

Slowly she closed her eyes, Mack was still holding her. The hall was now empty. "I didn't wanted...this. It's my fault, all of this is my fault." She felt like she couldn't breath, she felt tears in her eyes. Mack was about to whisper her that everything was oka but Quinn didn't wanted to hear that so she struggled to get out of Mack arms and started running down the hallway. She heard her name being called, but she didn't stopped. She wanted to run, run away from herself, from her mistakes. She wanted to be free like the wind, to stop feeling all of this. She stepped outside the doors of McKinley and never stopped.

Quinn found herself walking by the big doors of the church where she used to go every Sunday with her family. It always had been a place where Quinn could take the time to think in peace about anything. What she wanted to do or why she always felt like a big disapointement to her parents. But since the funeral she didn't came back here. She knew that her dad still used to come every Sunday, but she couldn't. Just thinking about stepping inside made her want to cry.

But today, she felt different. She felt totally lost, what had happened at school had scared her, she didn't know why she had done it and why this girl.

She reached the front row and took a seat on the bench, it was the same place where she had been two months ago. Quinn closed her eyes and tried to let her questions come to her in a way that could make sense.

She aksed God why she felt like this. She didn't meant to kill her mom, she never wanted her family to be even more broken than before. She wanted to understand why she was still alive, why her and not her mom instead? Both of them didn't had their seat belts, they had both been pulled out of the car by the windshiled. So why her?

She nearly got none injuries but her mother had died ! She didn't understood, she had spent weeks and weeks asking herself the same questions. She just wanted for this guilt to go away. She wanted her mom back, she wanted her to hold her and tell her that it had only been a nightmare, that she was not dead. Quinn felt a knot on her throat, she took a deep breath and opened her eyes.

Nothing. No answers. Again. Nothing and she was tired of this. She got up, walked away toward the doors, telling herself that once more God had abandoned her, like everyone else.

She didn't wanted to come back to school, but she had to clean under the bleachers or Figgins would call her father and really Quinn didn't wanted to deal with him. By chance, when she came back the school was almost empty, it was the end of the day, everyone was leaving for their home where they would could continue with their life without any worry.

She entered, walked toward her locker, opened it and was surprised to see a small paper on it. _'Call me -M'._ She knew that Mack was probably worried after she had runned away like that. She reached for her phone on her pocker, typed a quick message to Mack telling her that she was sorry and that she will call her later. She putted it back on her pocker and walked to Figgins office to pick what she needed.

After 30 minutes Quinn was laying on the bench under the bleachers, a ray of sunlight peering between the spaces. She wanted the sun to go away, she wanted to see the stars. At that she laughed in her head, '_really the stars Quinn ?' _Quinn really needed to stop thinking about Rachel even when she was not aware.

"Hello Quinn." For a moment Quinn thought that she had really turned back into time to the first day of school. The same voice, the same words, the same perfume around her. She groaned and put her arms in front of her eyes. _'It's just your imagination Quinn, you need to go home and sleep.'_

She heard someone caught, Quinn slowly put her arms away and saw Rachel Berry looking at her.

Okay she was really starting to lose her mind because it was the second time in the day that she had imagined Rachel in front of her.

"You are not real, you are not real." she repeated to herself again and again. The image of Rachel laughed softly and said.

"I am very real Quinn, really I'm 100% made of bones and muscles and..."

"Okay stop, I get it you are real. Only the real you could start a paragraph about how human and real you are when you only needed to say yes or no"

"That was a lot of words too Quinn." said Rachel. Quinn sighed, and looked at her.

Rachel had a small smile on her face, holding slightly her hands in front of her, she looked like an angel and Quinn could only stare.

Again the same warm feeling on her body make her shiver but this time she let it embrace her and the corner of her lips quirked into a ghost of a smile.

"I miss seeing you smile, Quinn." Quinn blinked and her smile flatered in a second.

"What do you want Berry ?" Rachel straightened herself, "I just wanted to make sure that you were okay. I heard by Kurt about some kind of incident earlier and I wanted to make sure that you were okay." she said to her.

"Why wouldn't I be ? I'm fine, now go away." Rachel sighed and took few step forward. "Don't." warned Quinn. Quinn got up and took a defencive stance.

"Can you please leave ? I have things better than see you looking at me the rest of the day, so move."

Rachel never looked away from her, with her eyes she tried to tell Quinn that it was okay to let someone in, to let her in. That most of all she _needed_ to let someone in.

Quinn took step forward and narrowed her eyes. "..Manhands." she had decided to use the nickname to make Rachel flinch and move, but Rachel was still there looking at her like she was glued to the floor.

Quinn took two other steps toward the petite diva. Rachel took another one toward her, and in a second Quinn was few inches away from Rachel face. Her eyes widdened and she looked at every side feeling neverous about the warm that she felt coming from Rachel's body. She need to get out of her.

"I am sorry to had let you down when you needed someone, Quinn" Quinn peered into Rachel eyes and laughed.

"I don't need you Berry. I am fine and you are just being annoying right now."

Rachel eyes glinted with amusement and she smiled. "I know. But I'm not giving up on you again. I made that mistake once and, look at you." Quinn held her chin higher and licked her lips.

Rachel was driving Quinn insane, seriously, this was becoming ridiculous. She decided to keep her mouth shut and only rolled her eyes, she stepped aside and walked away from Rachel.

Rachel looked at her back, replaying her encounteer with her. 'Not bad' she thought. Rachel smiled and continued to stare at Quinn retraitning form until she was out of view. Rachel smiled because she felt like she was won the fight. The fact that Quinn didn't had treatened to punch her in the nose, or yelling at her or even a simple slap made her believe that, with baby steps she could reach Quinn and help her. At she walked away, she replayed the moment where a smile had started to appear on Quinn's face. It had been a real smile, not a fake one. Quinn was always beautiful even sad or broken, but she looked beyond any form of beauty from earth when she smiled a real smile.

With that Rachel trotted toward her car and started humming 'Don't Rain On My Parade'. _Baby steps Rachel baby steps._

_**The name of the chapter comes from the song 'Cross to Bear' by the american band Staind. I was listening to it to while writing Quinn phase at the beginning, because i didn't really know how to put words on it.**_

_**Here's the lyrics, so you could understand how Quinn feels about herself : **_

_Twisting, turning, crashing, bruning. All this just to break me down._

_You don't know me, you don't see me_

_You dont own me cause I don't care_

_But i'm still here impatiently waiting for you to disappear_

_Is this my cross to bear_

_Faceless, faking, pushing, taking all this just to to bring me down._

_You don't know me, you don't see me_

_You dont own me cause I don't care_

_But i'm still here impatiently waiting for you to disappear_

_Is this my cross to bear_

_You don't know me, you own me 'cause i'm awakre _

_And i'm still here impatiently waiting for you to disappear_

_Is this my cross to bear_

_I'm still here, reluctantly waiting for you to interfere_

_This is my cross to bear._

_**If you want to listen to the song, here's a link : **_

_.com/watch?v=pel-mJKAUnw_


	8. Something's Coming

**So this chapter is basically still episode 2. But Shelby is not there, Sue is not running for congress or dont know what. Aaaaaand I think that's it. Hope you like it, enjoy. Leave your message after the bip, **

_**bip !**_

**Glee is not mine.**

**Chapter 8 : Something's Coming**

The next day Quinn left home early because of her dad who was yelling at her to make him breakfest, she had ignored him and just left. She knew that when she will come back home after school she was going to pay the price, but she couldn't care less right now. Later was later.

It was only 7 am when she picked the books that will be needed for the morning at her locker. After few minutes she started to walk away. As she passed the choir room, she glanced by the window and saw no one. She opened the door, closed it behind her and walked at the center. She stood there looking at the empty seats who will be occupied by her old friends in one hour.

Months ago if she had know that she will never be a part of the team one day, she would have enjoyed her time here more, she didn't had tried to fight to keep Finn, because at one point she knew that she didn't really loved him. He was just a nice guy, he was quaterback, she was a cheerleader, they had to be together. At least, that's what her father always told her.

When she dated Sam it felt different because he was funny, smarter than Finn, sweet and he never tried anything with her, well when he tried to go second base one night she had told me to stop.

But she felt so out of place, like she had to be with Finn to feel something again, so she had cheated on Sam with him. To be honest she felt ashame of her because she had made a promise to herself to never cheat on one of her boyfriends again. But Finn was telling her that she didn't really loved Sam, that she loved him and no one else. She had been stupid to believe that everything would turn back to normal after that.

Quinn took a seat behind the piano, she smiled at the thought of Brad being always the one playing on it. She didn't have played anything since last year, when Glee Club decided to write their own songs, she had teamed up with Rachel.

She closed her eyes and let the memory plays out.

She was at the piano in the auditorium waiting for Rachel, she had already wrote some lyrics and she was kind of excited to show them to the tiny diva. But when Rachel walked on stage, Quinn knew by the look on the brunette face that this was not going to end good.

"We're friends right ?"

Quinn was taken aback by the question, she chuckled and frowned "Yeah, I guess so."

"I know we haven't spent a lot of time together this year, but I thought that we were close enough to be honest with each other." Rachel looked so uncomfortable.

Quinn let a blank expression fall into place and said, "Go ahead, ask me." She knew that Rachel knew she was dating Finn again, she was excepting this but she was certainly not looking forward to it.

"Fine. Are you and Finn together ?" Rachel eyes were the only thing that made Quinn concentrate on her words. She didn't wanted to do this but it was the only way to make Rachel understand that she didn't have to be with Finn or any guy to exist.

"Yes. It's been a couple of weeks. It's like Groudhog's Day with you, Rachel. How many times do you have to make the same mistake to realize it's not going to work out ?" Rachel looked away and a pained expression crossed her face "Don't go and try to rewrite history, okay ? It was real between us. He chose me over you."

Quinn couldn't believe what she was earing right now. Did Rachel really thought that Finn was worth the fight? That she couldn't live a life without the guy ? She knew that she had to stay calm and just not snap.

"And how long did that last for ?" she simply asked not letting any emotion show.

Rachel shaked her head and said one of the words that would forever haunt Quinn, that would make her later realize that nothing had changed.

"Why are you being so mean ?" Quinn's heart ached in her chest. Did Rachel was really saying that to her ? Just because of a damn stupid high school crush ? Because of Finn ? For a second she let her eyes look away but she remained calm, unreadable. She got up of the bench behind the piano, took the time to breathe when Rachel adverted her eyes at the sudden movement of Quinn.

She walked toward the brunette, Rachel looked away again and took a tiny step behind. Quinn stopped in front of her, letting her right foot take the time to hit the ground.

"Do you want to know how this story plays out ?" her voice was small, "I get Finn, you get heartbroken, and then Finn and I stay here and start a family." Rachel gulped silently and looked away from Quinn's eyes who were more hazel than a minute before. "I'll become a successful real estate agent, and Finn will take over Kurt's dad's tire shop." Quinn didn't wanted her voice to break, but it did. Rachel blinked her eyes a few times feeling the tears coming up.

"You don't belong here, Rachel, and you can't hate me for helping to send you on your way." Quinn was having a hard time saying all of this, it hurted her so much but Rachel needed to hear all of it, even if she will hate her for this.

"No. I'm not giving up on Finn. It's not over between us." It made Quinn snap at her, why she was being so difficult with all of this. Finn was just a boy, a Lima loser. Rachel was so much more than him, than this town, than everyone is this god damn town.

"Yes, it is !" Rachel eyes grew widder. "You're so frustrating, and that's why you can't write a good song..." Quinn heart was beating so fast that it was making her head dizzy, but she needed to make her point been heard. To make Rachel see that _this_, all of this was necessary for her to reach her dreams. "Because you live in this schoolgirl fantasy of life. Rachel if you keep looking for that happy ending, then you are never going to get it right." Quinn took a deep breath trying to regain a calmer apparence.

It had hurted her so much to say all of this because at the same time she was telling Rachel that even her traying to be Quinn's friend was not worth it, because in the end, she will leave and forget everyone in this town.

Quinn smiled a little because she knew that what she had said to her helped her write a song, and they won. They won because of Rachel being amazing, being the shining star she already was and she was going to blind everyone on Broadway with her talent. It made Quinn proud, at least she had done something right this time.

When Rachel had left crying, Quinn stood there seated at the piano, looking at where she had disappeared. Without even thinking she let her fingers ghost over the white keys of the piano. She waited for a song to come, and she played it.

_2 am, where do I begin,_

_Crying off my face again._

_The silent sound of loneliness_

_Wants to follow me to bed_

Quinn couldn't help but replay what Rachel had said to her, simple words that had hurted her so much. Even after her pregnancy and giving her baby up to Shelby, Rachel still saw her as a mean person, someone who didn't care about anything other than herself. She let her fingers hit the notes, she let the music heel her wounds.

_I'm a ghost of a girl that I want to be most_

_I'm the shell of a girl that I used to know well_

_Dancing slowly in an empty room_

_Can the lonely take the place of you ?_

_I sing myself a quiet lullaby_

_Let you go and let the lonely in_

_To take my heart again_

Images of her being awful to Rachel during their first year at McKinley, calling her names. She couldn't believe that she had been that girl. It was not her, she was not an awful person, but then Rachel words slaped her accross the face. Her lips trembled, but she didn't let herself break.

Without even realizing it she was playing the bridge of the song. Now she saw that what she had tried all this year meant nothing to her, to anyone, because she was still someone who was not worth the fight. Sam had broken up with her, she knew it was her own fault, but he never looked back and few days later he was with Santana. That hit hard, because it wwas what had happened the with Finn the year before, when he pratically runned to Rachel, to be with her.

Quinn had hurted so many people that she couldn't believe that Rachel had always tried to reach her, but after today she knew she was not worth anything. But why did she cared so much about what Rachel could think of her ?

In a low voice she let the words fly out of her mouth.

_Broken pieces of a barely breathing story_

_Where there once was love_

_Now there's only me and the lonely_

She tried to make her voice sound louder, she needed to sing it in a way to give her strength to not break down, to continue, to pretend.

_Dancing slowly in an empty room_

_Can the loneyl take the place of you ?_

_I sing myself a quiet lullaby_

_Let you go and let the lonely in_

_To take my heart again._

In the choir room, Quinn opened her eyes and looked at her reflection on the piano. She saw the pink color of her hair, her eyes who were not the same anymore. She had been crying, she wipped the tear who was falling who revealed a light part of her bruise on her cheek. She looked at the keys of the piano, and let her fingers play a melody. She didn't know what she was playing, but she didn't stopped. Since her conversation with Rachel in the auditorium last year, she never had touched a piano again. But now she was playing because she needed it. But for what ? She was even more lost than last year, she didn't looked the same, that was true, but she was still completely blind when it came to find herself.

Her lips parted slightly and she sang.

_It's probably what's best for you_

_I only want the best for you_

_And if I'm not the best, then you're stuck_

She didn't knew if she was singing for herself, or for Rachel or even for Beth. Maybe for all of them ? Maybe.

_I try to sever ties and I_

_Ended up with wounds to bind_

_Like you're pouring salt in my cuts_

_And I just ran out of band-aids_

_I don't even know where to start_

She was holding Beth close to her, a smile breaking her face in two. She couldn't believe that after all the drama she finally had happiness. And happiness had the most beautiful face she had ever seen. Quinn laughed at how happy and free she felt. It was the best she had ever felt, she felt new. Like a new page of the new book of her life. And she wanted for that chapter to be the longest one of the book. But even happiness has its own limits, and happiness for Quinn only lasted a few minutes.

A nurse came and took the baby away, her daughter, she knew it was for the best, but it felt so wrong. Like someone had ripped her heart off her chest.

_'Cause you can bandage the damage,_

_You never really can fix a heart_

_Even though I know what's wrong_

_How could I be so sure_

_If you never say what you feel, feel_

_I must have held your hand so tight_

_You didn't have the will to fight_

_I guess you needed more time to heel_

She was seeing herself looking at the pregnancy test, her life was changing. She felt like suffocating, she needed to erase all of this and start new, but how ?

She couldn't, and she had hated herself and Puck so much after that, she had tried to stay at the top, to keep Finn with her, to keep her life in check. But even all the lies she had told couldn't protect her from the truth. It had been a mess. She was seeing her father telling her to get ouf of _his_ house. Not _their_ house, but _his_. She had prayed for her mom to take her defence, even for Finn. But they didn't. Her mom just walked away without even glancing at her. It at felt so rough. It had been like a thousand pages of her life being ripped out of the book and tossed in the trash, like it was not important. She was not important.

_You must be a miracle_

_Walk up, swearin' up and down_

_You can't fix what's been broken_

_Please don't give my hopes up, no no_

_Baby, tell me how could you_

_Be so cruel_

She was in the bathroom during prom night, looking at Rachel holding her cheek with a look of hurt and disbelief on her face. She had just slapped her for no reason. She felt angry at Finn for ruining her night, for standing up for Rachel for the wrong reasons. So she had slapped the tiny diva without even thinking.

Looking in those eyes she saw everything she was affraid of. A future, something new to start of. But she couldn't reach it, she was not good enough. For Rachel, Beth, her parents, her friends, but most of all to what could future give her. She hated herself for that.

_It's like you're pouring salt on my cuts_

_Baby, I ran out of band-aids_

_I don't even know where to start_

_'Cause you can bandage the damage_

_You never really can fix a hear_

Her voice at reached a level she didn't knew she could reach, she let all the images in her head become one big photo of what was her life. Did she had made the right choice for Beth ? Did she was loved enough ? Happy?Healthy ?

_'Cause you can bandage the damage_

_You never really can fix a hear_

_Oh no no no no_

Even after telling Rachel that Finn was not worth it, she had still come back with him. They had lost Nationals, but most of all Quinn had lost her fight. Because hat she thought was the best thing she had even done in her life, Rachel had simply just walked over it and kissed Finn, like her words had fallen on deaf ears. It had hurt, and it still did.

_You never can really fix a heart_

_Oh you never really can fix my heart._

As the last note echoed in the choir room she let her hands slam the keys, and sobbed in silence.

Kurt was at his locker, adjusting his hair and clothing in the mirror. He felt like this year was going to be good to him, and then he could go to NYADA with his new best friend Rachel and later, Blaine could join them. The plan, that was the plan.

Brittany approched him on her cheerio uniform.

"I really like your outfit. And I think you're like, fabulous and I just love everything that you do." Kurt eyes blinked in surprise. "Why thank you, Britt !" He smiled at her, she smiled back.

"Are you runing for president of class ?" He raised an eyebrow at her, "You totally should and I really want to run your campaign. Out of all of the kids at this school, I think that you are the biggest unicorn."

"I'm sorry ?" he said completely lost at what she was trying to say.

"Well, when a pony does a good dee, he gets a horn and he becomes a unicorn then he poops out cotton candy until he forgets he's magical. And the his horn falls off. And, black unicorns – they..."

"I'm sorry to interupt you Brittany but, why makes you think that I should run for president ?" They leave his locker and begin to walk down the hallway.

"Oh, because like I said you are a unicorn and you're not affraid to somebody to know that you are magical. You went through hell last year and you never forgot how special you were. And, I slept with a lot of people and I'm really popular so I think I could get you mega votes." she said with a big smile, happy about what she just said.

"Then why don't you just run." he said. "I'm not smart enough" she said with a pout looking at her shoes.

Brittany knew she was kind of slow, she couldn't understand everything in class or everthing that was written on the cereal box, but she didn't minded. Because Santana was there for her, to make sure that she could understand the most it.

Once when the teacher asked the students in class what was the capital of Ohio, she had simply said O. Then when she asked her if she even knew who was the president, she answered Will.. The class had laughed at her, and she felt stupid.

Kurt smiled a small smile and took Brittany by the arm toward their next class.

"Well Britt, I have to say that I'm flattered and really excited. So okay, let's do it." And it would look good on his application for NYADA he thought.

"Cool. Okay I'll come over after shcool and we'll work on your campaign posters. I got a lot of greats idea." she said to him walking away to join Santana who was talking to some cheerios at her locker. Kurt nodded his head yes and walked into his class room.

Later in the choir room, everyone was waiting for Mr Schue to arrive. Rachel was seated next to Finn.

Of course, Quinn had still decided to not come back to Glee, and Rachel couldn't hep but feel disappointed in Quinn and herself, because she really thought that after what she had said to her the first day and yesterday she would have decided to rejoin. But no, and ao Rachel felt disappointed, but most of all she felt sad.

Finally Mr Schue walked in and clapped his hand as usual to get the attention of the class.

"Big news. As you all know, Vocal Adrenaline came in second last year at nationals."

Finn rolled his eyes "Yeah the only good thing to come out of that lost weekend." Rachel ligtly hit him on the arm. He straightened himself and added "Besides us getting back together." Rachel smiled lovely at him and he did the same. Santana huffed in the back, but before she could add her two cents, Mr Schue continued.

"Well, the boosters at Carmel don't donate thens of thousands of dollars every year to come in second, so they fired Dustin Goolsby." Artie cheered.

"And they're having trouble finding a new coach. It seems that no-one wants to take on that pressure cooker."

"That means they're vulnerable" said Tina next to Mike.

"Yes, and if we work hard enough, we can beat them. Which is why I realize that, umm, I can't direct the muscal this year." Rachel panicked and blurted out, ready to make a power point presentation during luuch break to convince him not to cancel. "No, Mr Schue, you can't cancel the musical. My New York dreams depend on it."

Mr Schuester looked at her and smiled to reassure her, "I'm not canceling it," Rachel sighed in relief. "I'm just not directing it. My sole focus has to be in here. Nationals, Nationals, Nationals !" he said.

"And it's not just me that's gonna have to focus this year. I've been too easy on you, so everyday after choir practice I am instituating a mandatory Booty Camp", he wrote the name on the whiteboard and continued "So that we can work on our dancing. Now' it's not for all of you. Just the people that I think need help. Like ." Finn rolled his eyes and said is own name, knowing that Mr Schue was gonna say it. The teacher smiled " How did you know ? And Puckerman, Hummel, Jones."

"What? Hell to the nizzy – no." said Mercedes with a frown. She was not gonna go to that Booty Camp thing.

"You told me once that you were Beyonce. You don't think she spends extra time in the dance studio ? Mike Chang has offered to be my assistant and we start tomorrow and yes, Puckerman, " Puck raised his hand. "It is mandatory." Puck rolled his eyes and crossed his arms on his chest.

Blaine in the back asked if he could join them, telling them that he needed to catch up on them.

Rachel was not patiently waiting for all of this unecessary talk to end, so she could ask the important the muscal.

"Okay, Mr Schue, I'm glad that you're so concerned with our special-needs members, but what about me Okay, who's gonna direct the musical."

"Ladies and gentleman, your co-musical directors and Coach Beiste." he pointed his hands to the door in the back as the named ones walked in the room. Rachel shoke her had and sighed. This was going to be a long year.

"Now, Ms Pillsbury did such a good job helping me out with Rocky Horror last year that I knew she could handle the job and Coach Beiste is here to keep the football guys in line and she also have talked them into playing the Jets." The two women nodded. "Besides, they are gonna have some help. I have decided to include a student director this year." Rachel eyes sparkled with excitement.

"Mr Schu, I'm honored, but Barbra was forty when she directed herself in Yenti so it's just, it's too soon." she said to him, placing a hand on her chest. She heard Brittany murmured a 'I hate you'.

"I was actually hoping that Artie would take the job." Rachel shoulders fell and she leaned her back against her chair in defeat.

In the end it was decided that Artie will be helping the two teachers, and that the rest of the students if they wanted too could help with the decore or audition.

During this time, Quinn and the Skanks were in the bathroom with the Mack dunking a small girl's head in a toilet. Quinn felt a little guilty for that, but hey they needed to keep their bad reputation in check if they wanted to be feared. Besides Quinn needed money, because her father had decided to stop giving her money for lunch. And she was hungry.

"Give us your lunch money." she said to the girl who was wiping the water from her face. "We're hungry so, you better give it to us." said Ronnie.

The small girl flinched at Quinn smirk, but most of all at her look in the eyes, or the lack of it.

"You're so mean" said the girl still on her knees. Quinn smirk faltered a little, she couldn't help but hear Rachel's voice saying it in her head. Before she could say anything else, the small girl runned out of the bathroom crying. Sheila laughted and Ronnie high fived Mack.

Then Sue Sylvester stepped in the bathroom and looked at the skanks, then at Quinn. "Skanks. I got to talk to that lady, alone" she said pointing at Quinn.

The skanks looked at each other then left with a last glance at Quinn who as still leaned against the stall door with a blank expression. Mack passed next to Sue and glared at her.

Quinn reached for a cigarette and attempted to light it up but before she could, Sue took it away. She sighed and looked at her ex-Coach. She walked to the sink to wash her hands.

"First of all, smoking kills. Second, it really does make you look cooler, doesn'it ?" said Sue. Quinn chuckled and turned her head at her. "Sorry Coach, but you have no power over me anymore because I've got nothing left to lose." Quinn smiled a devilish smile.

"Oh, cute. I look at you and I'm stunned. You've never looked worse. You lost your child, your boyfriend, your rep, and worse – your high pony." Quinn glared at her, turnind to face her. "You know who I blame ? The Glee Club. You know, when you were in my grasp you were at the top of the pyramid, but then you joined Glee Club and became lost, forced to sway in the background. Will Schuester never did appreciate the gently tremble of your thin, forgettable alto."

At the last words Quinn heard Rachel voice the first day of school under the bleachers, telling her the opposite. She licked her lips and narrowed her eyes at Sue.

"What if I were to offer you the chance to get revenge on the Glee Club ? I want to end this Glee thing for good this time, making William cry like a baby." Sue smiled at the picture of a crying curly Willam Schuester in her head.

Quinn was kind of taken aback by that, but then something crossed her mind and she smirked.

"First, a few demands. I need thrift store couches under the bleachers, I've realized that after smoking all day, it hurts to stand."

Sue nodded her head yes, "Fair enough. Quinn Fabray you have a deal." She goes to take the money Quinn was holding between her fingers, but Quinn held it in the air, still smirking, waiting for what Sue was going to do.

Sue smiled as a defeat with admiration for Quinn to have the courage to stand up against her authority and left without another word.

Quinn reached for another cigarrete and finally light it. She took a long drag and smiled at the confort she felt. One minute later, Mack entered the bathroom again, she looked at Quinn who was smiling softly.

"Is everything okay, Quinn ?" Quinn looked at her, tossed the cigarette into the sink and walked toward Mack. "Yes, Mack. Now let's go, I need to tell you something." Mack eyebrows rised and she let Quinn took her by the arm out of the bathroom.

**So is Quinn going to help Sue ? And what it's the plan ? The song used here are _The Lonely_ by Christina Perri and _Fix A Heart_ by Demi Lovato. Hope you liked it, let me know and again sorry for the mistakes.**


	9. We Got The Beat

**Chapter 9 ! Hope everyone had a nice weekend. Basically in this one includes a moment from episode 1 of this season, and then it continues with the rest of episode 2 and what i think could suits the best with this story. It was kind of long to write because I had to rewatch some scenes from episode 1 and 2.**

**Sorry for all the mistake, im trying my best.**

**Again, Glee is not mine but if it was I would have made Finn being slushied.**

**Enjoy !**

**Chapter 9 : We Got The Beat**

During their first hour of Glee in the morning, the New Directions had agreeded to make a special number during lunch hour in the cafetaria. Because Rachel and Kurt were 100 per cent sure that with a catchy song students in the school will see Glee in a new light and that way, people will come to the auditons for their musical.

Rachel nearly collapsed when Mr Schuester announced that this year the musical will be West Side Story. Rachel was already planning her song for the audition.

The next four hours went quickly and it was already time to roll into the cafetaria and 'rock everybodies boothy down' like had said Mercedes.

But when they all seat down and they saw so many people, they were kind of freaking out. They knew that this could go nice or end dramatically. Santana was the first one to speak.

"Uh Uh no way that I am doing this. I've just been nammed co-captain of the cheerios and I don't want to give Coach Sylvester a reason to kick me out."

She seated and crossed her arms looking at the table in front of her. Brittany scouted closer to her and started to play with Santana's hair, that had always calmed the tall blonde and the latina relaxed at the touch too.

Rachel was looking at everyone on the table, to be honest she didn't knew if she really wanted to do this either. She was kind of scarred of being slushied or worst, because she had forgotten to bring a slushie emergency kit since the start of the year, and she certainly was not looking to get her new white dress ruined. She looked at everyone who had the same expression plastered on their faces defeat and fear. She sighed, about to say something when she saw a pair of hazel eyes looking at her from a table in the far back of the cafetaria. She locked eyes with the pink haired girl, trying to understand what why she looking at her like that. Quinn expression was totally blank. It was like she had no emotions anymore.

Quinn was seated next to the Mack, Rachel kind of shivered in fear when she saw her, remembering what she had said to her under the bleacher the first day. Ronnie and Sheila were talking and laughing, the Mack was looking at what the girls were doing in a notebook. Quinn didn't seemed to be interested on what was going on. Her eyes was still holding Rachel gaze. She felt a warm wave rise in the pit of her stomach and she gulped silently. Why was Quinn looking at her ?

On the other side of the cafetaria, Quinn didn't knew why she couldn't stop looking at Rachel. It was like Rachel eyes were her anchor, she needed to look at her. She was trying to feel something, to make something click in her. Rachel was looking at her with so much emotions and questions reflecting in her eyes, that Quinn sensed something warm in her. She was trying to hold it back, to not make it stop. She wanted to tell everyone around her to stop speaking, to stop moving, because she needed silence to drown into the diva eyes.

Then she felt someone gave her a nudge in the arm, she ignored it. Then a second one, and Mack's voice cut her out, making her turn her head to look at the girl.

"Are you okay ?" asked Mack. Quinn nodded and looked at her plate of fries. She was not hungry today anymore like she was in the bathroom this morning. Her encouteer with Sue being the main reason.

"Still okay later for what we talked this morning ?" asked Mack, looking at where Quinn was looking a minute ago. She locked eyes with Rachel and something snapped inside her. She narrowed her eyes in a dangerous stare, making Rachel look away quickly. She smirked and looked at Quinn again.

"Yeah of course. We stick to the plan." Mack nooded at her and started talking with the other Skanks.

Rachel's heart was beating faster because Mack had caught her looking at Quinn and she was scarred that the skank will do something to her later.

The rest of the glee club members were eating and speaking with each other. Rachel looked at Quinn one last time and in a second she knew what to do.

"Guys, we need to do this. It's important to us and for the school. We need to find the courage and be proud of who we are and not be ashame, because this is the perfect occasion to prepare herself for later in our life and standin up to who we are and what we want."

Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked at her, wondering if it was the good thing to do or not.

"Rachel is right. It's the best we can do for us and we need to start practicing a little if we want to win Nationals this year." Kurt smiled at Rachel who was now beaming, happy to see someone stick with her for once.

They all agreed that it was going to be fun, at least for them. Tina took the tiny stereo she had taken with her, Mike smiled at her. Everyone was up in a second before she pressed play.

The drums started, then the guitars came, everyone in the cafetaria was looking at them. Obviously not expecting something like that to happen while they were eating and having some kind of fun after four hours of boring classes. The cheerios were all looking at them from their table, Becky was seated with them. She frowned at the Glee club members. Santana caught her eyes and smirked at her, obviously trying to make her dare to tell Coach Sylvester about it later.

Rachel was dancing near Brittany, she was having fun and she wanted to show it to everyone in the cafetaria, that Glee club could be fun if you wanted to, but most of all she was trying to show it to Quinn.

Quinn was at the table completely aware that music was being playing out loud, but she didn't took her eyes from the book she was trying to read. She could hear the Skanks laughing at whispering but she decided to not bother.

Santana and Brittany was dancing with each other, while Tina and Mercedes were walking around them in tempo. At the end of the intro Rachel climbed on top of a table and started to sing.

_See the people walking down the street_

_Fall in line just watching all their feet_

_They don't know where they wanna go_

_But they're walking in time_

Santana and Brittany were now on top of a table too dancing and jumping. Kurt was dancing in the back near Blaine and Mike. Mike was having such a good time, he had missed doing this with his friends all summer.

At Rachel voice Quinn head's looked up and she was surprised to see her old friends dancing with each others around the cafetaria. People around were stunned, some of them looking pissed off and others kind of interessted by the new distraction, or not. The cheerios were all whispering things to each other at their table.

But Quinn couldn't take her eyes from Rachel. The diva was wearing a nice white dress with a black belt, Quinn licked her lips.

_They got the beat_

_They got the beat_

_Yeah_

_They got the beat_

Then Santana started to sing the second verse and Quinn looked at her walking on a table with Brittany looking at her with a proud look. Jewfro was at the table just in front of where Santana was and he was filming the performance with his camera. Santana smiled at the camera and make a move with her hips that made the guy stumble backward from his seat neraly falling on the ground.

Tina joined Santana on the table, Rachel jumped on the floor holding Brittany by the waist. Quinn couldn't help but smile at the happy look on Rachel's face. Even sad or lost Quinn could only be happy for Rachel to finally have what she always wanted friends, a Glee Club that saw her as more than just an insanely perfect voice, and...Finn. At the reminding that the brunnete actually had a boyfriend, she searched him from the eyes and saw him clapping his hands few meters away next to Kurt trying to dance. She felt something scrumble in her stomach and narrowed her eyes at him. Obviously he was not aware that someone was litteraly trying to make him choke on an invisible nose and die.

Rachel eyes snapped at the Skanks table and saw Quinn glaring at something, she wanted to look at who or what, but she had something to do right now. She couldn't fail. Kurt runned to jump into a table too with Blaine just behind. Kurt danced the only move he knew the best with Blaine completely in woo by his boyfriend.

Mack was looking at all of this with an indifferent look, she took a glance at Quinn from the corner of her eye and saw her glaring at someone. She looked at who and saw Finn in her vision. She glanced at her friend again and smirked.

Artie was wheeling himself around the cafetaria, Mike was dancing and jumping everywhere, Mercedes clapping her hands with Tina near the cheerios table.

Rachel was laughing at the fact that her friends were having so much fun, and she felt so happy right now. She trotted toward Finn and when he saw her he smiled his loopsided smile and she laughed. She felt so happy for being here. What she didn't know it was, that while she was dancing with Finn, someone accross the cafetaria was glaring at them.

Quinn wanted to jump on her feets, run toward them and punch them both in the face. She felt the same way as she felt few months ago at Nationals. They had kissed, they had made New Directions lose because of their stupid selfish love.

Next to her, Mack was looking at Finn and Rachel, then at Quinn again. She smiled a small smile and took Quinn's hand gently under the table. Quinn stance straightened a second, then she squizzed her hand so tight that Mack felt like she could feel what her friend was feeling.

But something else happened, she felt warm rise from the tip of her fingers, to her hand then to her arm. Mack gulped and took a quick breath.

It was not the first time that she had felt this indescribable feeling when she touched Quinn.

The first time it had happen it was few days ago, after she had took Quinn out of the Fabray's house. She had simply rested her hand on Quinn's back and she had felt it. It didn't had stopped until she couldn't be next to her friend anymore and slowly got up of the bed.

It felt so strange to feel that because she never felt that way when she touched someone. She had slept with a lot of guys and girls too, but never she had felt like her body was under electricity.

Quinn hand squeezed hers harder and that made her head snap to the scene in front of her. Finn was kissing Rachel, taking her in his arms and make her spin. Quinn was litteraly breaking her hand with hers right now, but she couldn't took her hand out of hers. Something was happening inside of her, and she didn't felt very confident about it.

Brittany was dancing on a table with Jewfro filming her with interest. She pushed all the plates that was on the table to the floor, and looked at Santana who was on the table in front of her with a beaming smile. Brittany felt so happy to be in Glee Club. At first it only had been because Quinn and Coach Sylvester wanted to end it, but then things changed and she felt happy to be there with her two friends and then everyone at Glee Club became her friends too. Even Rachel Berry.

New Directions were clapping and singing the last part of the song, even Puckerman was on top of a table too now. Rachel moved and climbed with Tina and Brittany to join Santana. The students were still looking at them with a strange look or completely unhappy about the scene they were making. Rachel risked a look at the Skanks table. Sheila was eating her fries glaring at the scene, Ronnie was almost sleeping, then she looked at Quinn.

She had her eyes fixed on the table in front of her, not even blinking and not moving an inch. She frowned a little thinking that Quinn was having a breakdown like the first day under the bleachers. Then she saw Mack leaning toward Quinn to whispe something to her.

New Directions were now in line walking around the tables making them turning around the Skanks table too. Quinn didn't moved and didn't even toke a look at them. Rachel looked from the corner of her eyes then down when she was passing behind Quinn and saw Quinn holding Mack's hand. Her eyes got wide a second then she looked away, pushing aside what she was feeling at the sight of the two girls so close.

She knew that some friends held hands sometimes, just look at Brittany and Santana, but that made Rachel frown because it was not the best exemple. The two cheerios were kind of together as together, at least they were sleeping together.

Wait, did Quinn was sleeping with the Mack ? That line of thought made Rachel almost growl internaly.

When the song reached the last note, they stopped dancing. The room was still silent, they were panting, trying to catch their breath.

In a second Rachel felt a liquid on her face, she frowned and made a disgusted face. Becky had just throwed it at her, the girl laughing. Then someone throwed a hand of pasta at Puck feets. The boy looked around the room and only said two words.

"God no."

"FOOOOOOOOOOOOOOD FIIIIIIIIIIGHT !" screamed Jewfro from his seat. And in a heartbeat everyone was throwing food at each other across the cafetaria, at the Glee Club members first then at everyone. The cheerios took off runing from the tables toward the doors trying not to be touched by the food. Because they knew that Coach Sylvester was going to yell at them and make them run suicides if their uniforms where not perfectly clean.

Mercedes had an horrified and surprised look on her face, Tina was protecting herself with her hands in front of her face, Artie was trying his best from where he was.

Brittany was throwing food around her with an agonizing sound escaping her lips, Kurt was on the floor crying trying to escape this mess, Blaine and Mike were on their feets throwing food at everyone who was throwing at them first.

Everyone in the cafetaria was screaming, some of them falling on the floor and running toward the doors.

When the first bite of pasta had been throwed, the Skanks had jumped on their feets taking off runing and pushing everyone who was in front of them. Well, at least Sheila and Ronnie.

Mack was trying to make Quinn move from her seat, pulling her from her arm and yelling at her to move. But Quinn was still looking at the table, not moving. When a jock approched them with a plate of pasta on his hands, Mack moved from the other side of Quinn and pushed the plate from his hands to him, the jock backed a little then glared at the girl who was glaring at him.

Mack tried to push him again but the jock moved aside making her nearly fall face fist on the floor. She turned quickly and yelled for Quinn to move backward.

Quinn snaped out, and pushed herself with her feets making the guy fail on the floor her slide backward He was face on the floor, trying to protect his head from everyone running around.

Quinn looked at what was going on with a surprised look. The Mack took her by the hand making her look at her, she nodded toward the door and they took off runing, managed to not being touched once with food.

Rachel was crying in the middle of the cafetaria with pasta all over her, she heard Brittany calling for Santana somewhere near her. All Rachel wanted was to have a good time and change everyone's mind about Glee, but of course everything went wrong.

The latina moved toward Rachel making the diva open her eyes, she was crying too. They held each other by the hands trying to slip bawards unnoticied. Brittany was almost dancing, spining around. Glee Club was fun, she thought.

Few hours later, Rachel was in the auditorium waiting for Artie, Coach Beiste and Ms Pillsbury to arrive for the auditions. She was looking at some music sheet's, trying to forget the incident of the cafetaria. She was tapping with her fingers on the piano, Brad waiting for her to tell him what she was going to sing.

Backstage, Mercedes was looking at the diva, trying to decide if her resolution was okay or not. She walked on stage, Rachel's head snapped up at her.

Even before the brunette could say something, Mercedes cut her off.

"I'm here to tell you that I'm going to try for the role of Maria." Rachel blinked a few times in surprise, then she smiled.

"Okay. I think it's a good idea that you try it and as your friend and member of Glee club I wish you good luck." Mercedes smiled a little, completely charmed and surprised by the fact that Rachel didn't tried to call her off.

Rachel was now backstage looking at Mercedes singing with a powerfull voice, she was not singing a Broadway song but she was still doing a perfect job and Rachel felt herself worried about her audition who was just after hers.

_Hey 'cause I don't like living under your spotlight_

_Just because you think I might find somebody worthy_

_No, I don't like living under your spotlight_

_Maybe if you treat me right you won't have to worry_

Rachel was trying to push her feeling of insecurity away, because she knew she could do it in her sleep and that she was used to sing in front of people, but she couldn't stop herself from worring about the audition. She took a deep breath and stepped from backstage as Artie thanked Mercedes.

She stood there looking at them a second, waiting for them to tell her to start. Then something in the back of the auditorium moved. She looked at it trying to see who it was, but she saw no one.

Ms Pillsbury made her sign to start when she was ready. She closed her eyes and let Brad notes on the piano crawl under your skin.

_There's a place for us_

_Somewhere a place for us_

_Pease and quiet and open air_

_Wait for us _

_Somewhere_

She opened her eyes looking at a point on the back of the room, her nerves were still a wreck. Then the same thing that she couldn't indentify moved again, she frowned before singing again.

_There's a time for us_

_Some day a time for us_

_Time together_

_With time to spare_

_Time to learn_

_Time to care_

_Someday_

Coach Beiste was nearly crying, Ms Pillsbury was holding her hands to her chest completely moved by Rachel's voice. Artie was smiling at her friend and nodding his approval.

As she reached the end of the song, she couldn't help but think that maybe it was Quinn who was in the back looking at her from the shadows. That made her want to sing like she never sang before, she closed her eyes and let everything she was feeling take her to the edge.

_Hold my hand_

_And I'll take you there_

_Somehow_

_Someday_

_Somewhere_

When she opened her eyes, the judges were clapping and telling her that it had been perfect. She smiled and thanked them glancing at the back where she though the person was. But she only heard the sound of the doors from the auditorium being close.

Sue Sylvester was in her office when Quinn walked in. She smiled at her ex cheerio.

"I am so happy to see you Quinn." she said to the skank looking at her.

"I have a plan for that little vendetta against Glee, Coach." she said with a smirk.

Sue raised an eyebrow at her, "Oh and why do you think I will accept your plan instead of doing mine preggers ?" Quinn smirk didn't flattered at the nickname. She just let it slide and took a step closer toward Sue's desk.

"Because you know I'm the best when it comes to torture Manhands and her little club of freaks."

Sue smiled at her, she though about it and then nodded at her that she accepted whatever plan she had in mind.

"Great. See you in the choir room at five, Coach." With that she turned and walked out of the office.

Mack was waiting for her humming a song to herself. She nearly jumped out off her skin when she heard Quinn's voice.

"What are you singing Mack ?" Mack ignored the question with a shrug. "So is the witch in or not ?" Quinn nodded and they high fived.

They walked toward McKinley's doors to get everything ready for their plan.

What Sue Sylvester didn't knew it was that Quinn plan was not to end Glee, but to teach her a lesson for good.

**Songs used : _We Got The Beat,_ _Spotlight_ and _Somewhere_, all heard on Glee.**


	10. Underdog, Look At The Mess You Made

**Chapter 10 with Faberry and...something more ! Thanks for eveyone who is still reading this, I know Faberry being together as together is taking time, but it's the way it has to be. I always find it hard to believe in a story when Quinn basically kiss Rachel after one chapter, I mean hello she is not openly gay or bi, she had to figure out who she is and what it mean to her and...there's still Russell Fabray and the pressure of school and all. So yeah.**

**The next chapters are already planned, and I usally stick to the plans but sometimes I like to add it a little more, and then...well hello angst.**

**I still don't own Glee, and I pray for Rachel to leave Lima for New York and Finn to join the Army or the sharks in the sea.**

**Enjoy !**

**Chapter 10 : Underdog (Look At The Mess You Made)**

It was the end of the day and Rachel was kind of exausted, she just wanted to go home after all the drama and her audition, she was drained. But she still had one hour of Glee to went through, so as she stepped in the empty choir room, she sighed and took a seat.

The _tik tok_ of the watch on the wall was the only sound in the room, her muscles started to relax and her eyes closed slowly. She found herself at peace, but then the noise surrounded her again as everyone entered in the room. She groaned a little rubbing her eyes.

Finn arrived with Mike and Puck, he smiled at her and took the seat next to her.

Mr Schue clapped his hands las usual, Rachel rolled her eyes at the lack of originality of the teacher. Well, when you see him everyday with jackets you are used to not expect something surprising from him.

"Okay guys for today I just want everyone to have fun, so if someone wants to sing something just rollin' in front of the room and sing it with your heart !" He smiled at the room who cheered, for once happy with the assignement. Rachel sighed again and rested her head on Finn's shoulder.

The first one to sing was Puck who took his guitar with him. He smiled at his friends and started to play.

Rachel never heard the song before so she was happy to hear it, always wanting to hear more music as possible, and the fact that it was playing with an acoustic guitar was refreshing and peaceful.

_Oh I know something you don't_

_It comes and goes_

_Like the strenght in your bones, woah_

_To keep your mind at rest_

_I'll never let the two of us be friends_

_Does that hurt ?_

It was catchy and Puck's voice suited it in a nice way, Rachel smiled looking at the boy who was obviously having fun. At the chorus started everyone started to clap in rythme.

_Underdog,_

_Just look at the mess you made_

_It's such a shame, a shame,_

_We had to find out this way_

Noah walked around the room with a smile on his lips, he winked at Rachel who laughed softly. Finn frowned but then saw that his friend was just having fun so he let it go and enjoyed the rest of the song.

Puck was going to start singing the second verse when Sue Sylvester walked into the room, making everyone stop clapping.

Mr Schue was seated next to the piano, he frowned at the kids then looked at the door. Noah stopped playing and narrowed his eyes at the new person in the room

"Well well well, what do we have here today ?" said Sue with a content smile. Rachel let go of Finn's arm and was about to ask why the woman was interruping, but one look from her teacher made her stop.

Mr Schue was about to say something, but then the fire alarm went off, everyone looked around at each other. Sue was certainly not expecting this to cut her off of her little parade. She groaned and walked out of the room, walking fast. Mr Schue told everyone to stay calm and walk out. Everyone said as asked, and stepped out of the choir room. Finn took Rachel's hand, clinging into him. Santana and Brittany were just behind, the tall cheerleader was completely scared, Santana was carressing her hand and telling her that it was nothing. Everyone followed.

When they stepped outside of school, some students were still there. Because Glee was an extra hour so luckily most of the students had already left. As the grouped outside Rachel caught Quinn and the Skanks looking at the doors, a cigarette between her lips. Mack was holding a bag on her hand like the rest of the Skanks. Rachel frowned and as she was about to say something to Mr Schuester who had just joined them outside, Coach Sylvester stepped out too and then in five seconds, the skanks moved to take whatever they had on their bags.

Quinn was looking at Sue, not moving, she looked like a predator ready to run and kill her pray.

As Sue voice, Rachel looked at the teacher who in a fraction of seconds was being hit by eggs. Mr Schue had a look of surprise on his face, his mouth open in a _O_. Well, the same expression could be seen on the New Directions members faces.

The students around looked the same way as them, then one of them started to laugh. The skanks followed just behind, cheering at their own actions. Santana cracked up first in the team and then Puck, and everyone followed. Only Rachel stayed silent, she was speechless by Quinn and Skanks behavior.

Sue was trying to step back into the school but then Quinn quickly walked toward her climbing the few steps. She held her hand in the air to make the Skanks stop, and they did.

Sue slowly looked at Quinn with fury in her eyes, but was taken aback by Quinn's eyes.

Her hazel eyes looked dark and unexpressive, her cigarette still between her lips.

"The hell Fabray ? I thought you were in this with me !" yelled Sue in Quinn's face.

The girl reached slowly at her cigarette and throwed it aside. She didn't smiled or anything.

"Yeah I know what I said. But like a said to you, I'm not affraid of you anymore." A smirk appeared, "And I still got nothing left to lose."

Sue blinked at her and her face turned into an angry and insane expression, she opened her mouth to yell some more, but Quinn took her by the arm. She looked straight into the teacher eyes.

"You need to leave Glee Club the hell alone. And It's not a proposition you can refuse." Her voice was low and raspy. "I want you to stop being mean to them because if you don't..." Quinn nodded with her head toward the back. Everyone looked to see Mack broke Sue Sylvester window's car with a baseball bat.

"See, I am not jocking. Next time it won't be only your window, got it ?" said Quinn with a dangerous smile.

"Figgins is gonna hear about all of this preggers, believe me, you are going to pay for what you just did." Quinn laughed a low laugh and cocked her head to the side.

"Really Coach ? You can go run straight to his office and tell him, but there will be concequences for you too." She licked her lips and smiled, "I'm sure Figgins will be happy to hear that my father is reconsidering his monthly donation to McKinley High." Sue eyes widdened in realisation at what her ex-cheerios had just meant by that. "You remember that Russell Fabray is still paying for a big part of the money you spent for the Cheerios, right ?" Quinn let go of Sue's arm and slowly turned to join the Skanks.

Sue stood there only blinking in confusion, wondering if all of this really happened. Then realizing that everyone was still looking at her, she yelled some insanities and walked off toward her car and drove away from the parking.

Mr Schue told everyone to just go home, that the journey had been reached a point of nothing made sense.

Mike and Tina walked away with Mercedes and Kurt looking at Quinn, whispering to each other. Puck walked away with the two cheerios, Finn stood there waiting for Rachel. He took her by the hand, but she was still looking at Quinn who had her back turned at her. Mack was telling her something, then Quinn turned her head and catched Rachel looking at her.

Rachel wanted to go and ask Quinn what had just happened, but Quinn turned her head and walked away with the Skanks toward their respective cars. Mack joined the pink haired girl and they drove out together in the same car. Rachel almost groaned again the same way she had in the cafetaria earlier.

She let Finn drive her home, and during all the time she was in the car she couldn't help but really asking herself if Quinn and the Mack were...dating or sleeping together.

In Quinn's car the only sound who could ne heard was coming from the radio. A random Nada Surf song was being played and the Mack was humming to it and sometimes singing some lyrics. Quinn was driving, she was silent even if her mind was a noisy mess. She taped her fingers on the wheel thinking about what she just had done.

She didn't know if she felt guilty about doing it or just guilty to even had the idea in the first place.

After her meeting with Coach in the girls bathroom, she had told Mack that this woman was insane and she really didn't wanted to help her ruin Glee. But then she had this idea in her mind and she felt kind of excited about it. Because Sue was such a bad woman sometimes that she couldn't help but want to make her pay for what she had done to her in the past two years.

She had exposed her idea to Mack who had instantly accepted. She knew that her friend loved to be the bad girl and do bad girls things.

"Hey Quinn, you just passed out my house." Mack voice startled her, she gulped and frowned.

"Yeah..hm sorry I was just thinking you know." she said, the girl next to her stayed silent then she spoke.

"About Berry ?" Quinn eyes got wide and she almost hitted the stop pedal. She looked at the girl in a glance with a _**what the heck was that question look**_.

"I'm not dumb Quinn. I know you have kind of a crush on her or don't know what." Quinn took a deep breath and laughed.

" I seriously don't know what you are talking about Mack. You need to stop smoking because.." Mack voice interupted her. "I said I'm not dumb Quinn, so stop it. I see the way you look at her every time." Mack looked out the window. She was getting upset about this, but most of all because Quinn was basically calling her stupid or insane.

Quinn looked at the girl at her right and sighed, "Look, I'm sorry but, I-I don't know what I feel anymore. I don't know what is_ this_ in the first place."

That was it, Mack closed her eyes and didn't said anything until Quinn pulled out on her driveaway. She reached for her bag in the back seat and was about to open the door when Quinn's hand on her arm made her stop.

"Please, don't be mad at me." Quinn voice was so weak and she didn't know why she felt so sad about Mack just leaving her like that without a word. Mack sighed and looked at her, " I am not mad at you Quinn." Quinn blinked the tears who was now clouding her vision. "You can't help the way you feel right ? I just don't want you to get hurt." Quinn lips trembled a little, "You-you are my friend okay ? I care about you and I always will."

Quinn nodded her head and squeezed Mack's arm slightly. Mack smiled at her and walked out of the car.

Quinn watched her go, resting her head on the wheel.

Why did she was feeling something for Rachel ? Why ? She never saw herself as gay or bisexual but, everytime she locked eyes with the tiny diva she couldn't help but feel a warm feeling on the pit of her stomach. Did it was what people call having butteflies ? It seemed so, but Quinn didn't wanted to feel that way. Because her life was already a big fuckin' mess and there was her father. If Russell heard about it, she was going to be sent to hell by his own bare hands.

In her room Rachel was trying to do her homeworks, but she couldn't concentrate longer than 10 seconds. She had so much questions running on her head right know, that everything else was impossible to do. She sighed and closed her eyes, tapping with the point of her pen on the desk. She heard her phone buzz near her a message. She ignored it. Then a second message came, she groaned and was about to read it when she heard her phone blaring 'Don't Rain On My Parade'.

"Hello, Rachel Berry speaking what could I do for you ?" she said not even looking at who was calling.

"Finally, did you read my messages ?" she smiled at the sound of Kurt's voice. "Hello to you too Kurt, and to answer your question no I didn't, but I was going to when you called me."

"Urgh girl I don't know how can you not just say a simple 'no' when is necessary." She smiled and had her mouth open to say something when Kurt cut her off.

"Did you know that if Quinn went all crazy on Sue Sylvester today it was because of Glee Club ?" As Kurt's words Rachel frowned and said.

"Why it's Glee Club fault ?" Kurt huffed in the phone. "Because apparently Coach Sylvester wanted to end Glee Club and she asked Quinn's help and she said yes." Rachel was lost here, "So, you are telling me that throwing eggs at Coach Sylvester was to end Glee Club ?" she could almost hear Kurt rolling his eyes through the phone.

"No Rachel, what I'm saying is that she did that to protect Glee Club and teach Sylvester a lesson." Rachel was once again speechless. Did Quinn really did that for the Glee Club ? Did she risked being expulsed from school for a Club she was not even a part anymore ?

"How do you know that Kurt ?" she asked with a small voice. " Because Puck heard it from Sheila who was talking about it with one of the Breadtstix waitress." She sighed, rubbing her eyes. "Do we need to thank her or...sing a song to her ?" asked Rachel.

Usually she was always the one with the ideas and knowing what to do in any situation, but right now she was completely out of words or plans. Kurt sighed in the phone too, "I don't know. Puck asked me the same question."

Rachel layed on her bed, resting her head on the pillow. She was beyond tired right now, She said to Kurt that they will figure it out tomorrow, they hang up and she let sleep hit her hard.

Tomorrow will be a new day, tomorrow she will see Quinn and maybe she will finally get the courage she needed to talk to her, to thank her or just..asking her why. Why she cared so much about her old friends and the being of the Glee Club. Rachel last though was that she hopped that the reason Quinn had done, was for Rachel. Silly right ? But Rachel was a dreamer, and for now that was Rachel's dream.

Mack stereo speakers were blaring some hard rock music, she was upset and she was tired. She had to much questions on her mind that she couldn't answer. No one was home as always, her dad probably out with his friends getting drunk and her little brother was with his girlfriend somewhere.

Right know, she couldn't help but think about Quinn and what they had done today. She didn't felt guilty or anything, she never liked Sue Sylvester in the first place and apparently she had been a bitch toward Quinn so, as always she had accepted to help her friend.

What she couldn't understand was why she felt so mad about the fact that Quinn didn't responded negatively to her when she had talked about her so obvious crush on Rachel Berry.

Quinn didn't said yes either, but still it had made Mack upset and now she just wanted to throw a punch in one of her bedroom's walls.

She jumped on her bed and layed there, letting the music give her some answer.

That had always been a thing she did. Everytime she wanted an answer the music seemed to help her. She was trying to concentrate on the song, when the next track started and she opened her eyes as the words reached her ears.

_You don't want me, no_

_You don't need me_

_Like I want you, oh_

_Like I need you_

_And I want you in my life_

_And I need you in my life_

She was looking at her ceiling, her heart beating furiously on her chest. She closed her eyes, trying to undertand.

_You can't see me, no_

_Like I see you_

_I can't have you, no_

_Like you have me_

Did she liked Quinn ? It seemed insane because they were friends and she never really liked someone before, not to the point of doing anything to this person by the way. She thought of the way she felt any time she saw her, what she felt at the sound of Quinn's voice and laught. She had nice times with her, they had been together all summer. Quinn seemed to felt secure around Mack's and Mack was happy to take care of someone. Quinn trusted her. Sheila and Ronnie always said that they looked like two siamese cats, always around each other. But, did she really liked Quinn that way ?

_You can't feel me, no_

_Like I feel you_

_I can't steal you, no_

_Like you stole me_

She tried to make the knot on her throat go away, but she couldn't. She wanted to cry because of so many reasons. Why did she was feeling this? Why Quinn ? They were friends, she didn't wanted to lose her friendship because of a crush. Wait, did she really thought that ?

Mack groaned, turning to her side. Yes, she had said it. In her mind out loud at least. As the last words of the songs turned her inside out, she knew one thing that was not questionable anymore.

She was falling for Quinn Fabray, her friend, who apparently felt something for Rachel Berry.

_And I want you in my life_

_And I need you in my life_

**So what doyou think about all of this mess ? Maybe some of you are gonna be upset about the fact that Mack is crushing on Quinn but, its necessary for the rest of the story, believe me. Faberry is still there and it's not going to stop. **

**Songs used here : _Underdog _(acoustic version) by You Me At Six and _You_ by The Pretty Reckless.**


	11. Another Red Light

**So sorry for the long wait, I'be been hit by the faberry awesomness from last week episode and I couldn't get out of my bubble. And i wanted to publishi like yesterday but the login section of the site was not available so. But here I am back with a long chapter for you full of faberry scenes and all. After this episode things are gonna speed up a little and I hope interesting for you all to read. Like always I am verry sorry for my mistakes, trying my best but I just suck. Hope you'll enjoy it anyway.**

**Disclamair : I don't own Glee, but if I owned it Rachel would have already dumped the t-rex a long time ago.**

**Ps. If you are a faberry fan you must know by now that our lovely ship is a part of the E!Online Tv Couple final round against Destiel from Supernatural and Klaine. And it would be so good to see them win, I mean it's faberry we are talking about and a lot of Glee fans hate our ship because they don't see what we see. But we, as a faberry familly we know what we are talking about so if you want to make us win and make everyone acknowledge the fact that we are a legit couple (relationship/friendhip/anything) it's the moment. Here's the link to vote : **.com/news/watch_with_kristin/tvs_top_couples_tournament_vote_in/293070

**The votes closes Monday 13 February at 5pm PST**

**Chapter 11 : Another Red Light**

Quinn woke up the next day feeling rested, her migraine was gone and she felt okay. It was finally Friday and Quinn couldn't wait to sleep all weekend and do nothing apart from hanging out in town with the Skanks.

She quickly took a shower, put a Ramones grey shirt, a pair of tight dark jeans and her favourite boots. It was a gift from Mack, she had gave it to her during summer while they were hanging in a store with vintage clothes. At first Quinn didn't wanted to accept it, but Mack couldn't stop telling her that she looked totally hot and badass with them so after fifteen minutes she took them and wear them every day since then.

Quinn smilled at the memory while she reached to her phone who was on her bedside table, she frowned when she saw a message from her friend telling her that she couldn't pick her up today.

It had been a routine they had talked about few weeks before school, to have Mack pick her up every friday after the start of school year, and then here was Mack not keeping her promise on the very first school week.

She took her stuff for school, her bag near the door and got downstairs trying to be quiet as possible. She glanced at the living room where her father had fallen asleep last night but she didn't saw him, she sighed in relief and decided to make a quick breakfest for him.

She took two eggs and some bacon on the fridge and prepared him a plate. After twenty minutes the food was ready, she wrote a short note telling him that she will make dinner tonight.

Quinn didn't wanted to risk her lucky star who has saved her ass last night from being yelled at or worse, because of the way she had ignored her father the precedent morning.

She took her car keys and quickly left without looking back. The ride to school was silent, she didn't wanted to hear the radio so she didn't put it on. The weather was nice, not to hot anymore and not to cold already. When she entered the parking lot most of the students were already there. She quickly get out of her car, locked it while she decided to not smoke this morning. She wanted to keep her fresh smell until lunch hour, at least she was willing to try.

She stoped at her locker taking the books she needed, she shut it and looked around to any sign of Mack but nothing. None of the skanks seemed to be there already. After a few minutes of thinking she decided to go check under the bleachers to see if her friends were there.

She walked to the door on the backside of school and walked toward the field, the cheerios were praticing with a very moody Sue Sylvester who was yelling through her megaphone even more loudly than she used to. Quinn smiled at the sight of Brittany twirling in the back of the field, not caring about Coach Sylvester. Santana was trying to keep the team in check while telling Brittany to join the rest of her team mates. Nothing seemed to have changed between those two, Brittany always being the happy person and Santana the one keeping Brittany from flying away and get lost into her little world.

She reached the bleachers and smilled when she saw that all her three friends were there talking and smoking, obviously. Ronnie saw her come first and nodded to her, Quinn did the same and waved at Sheila who was trying to study for a last minute test. Her eyes landed on Mack who quickly looked away, well that's new thought Quinn. She was about to say hello to her, when Mack talked first.

"I gotta go girls, see you." And with that she took her bag and left pretty fast. Quinn blinked a minute watching her leave.

"What's the matter with her ?" asked Quinn to the others. Ronnie shrugged and Sheila didn't said anything completely warped on her revision.

Did Mack was mad at her from yesterday events or about the short discussion they had in the car ? Mack had told her that she wasn't mad, but maybe she really was, but most of all why ? She knew that Mack had dated – well slept to be correct – with both boys and girls, so that couldn't be something about being disgusted by the idea of Quinn having a...a what ? A crush ? Well Quinn couldn't really put words on what she was feeling when she looked at Rachel, it made her warm with a peacefull feeling. But to be honest, Quinn was not really ready to put a name on it, she didn't wanted to because it would make her life even more complicated with her father and at school. But she couldn't really ignore what she felt toward the short diva who seemed to always care about her, even when she had been awful to her.

Quinn and the two Skanks left to get into class, it was really rare to have all of them attending their classes. But Sheila didn't wanted to fail at her test and Ronnie wasn't feeling like staying under the bleachers with nothing interesting to do.

They said goodbye when the bell rang, Quinn walked toward her first class, who was English that she had with Mack. She almost forgot the fact that she was having heir first lesson of the day with her friend, and that made Mack behaviour look even more strange.

She stepped into the room, took a seat at the back and saved the one next to her for her friend. Few seconds later Mack stepped in, she locked eyes with Quinn a semi second then quickly looked away again and for most of Quinn surprise she took the second seat on the first row. Quinn frowned, Mack took her things out of her bag and looked straight in front of her. The teacher stepped in to start the class.

Quinn frowned.

Ten minutes later, when she couldn't take it anymore, she quickly typed a message on her phone and sent it to Mack. Mack obviously felt her phone vibrate on her pocket, she took it discretely, read it and turned her phone off without a glance toward Quinn.

Quinn eyes got wide at her friend action. She couldn't understand what was going on with her and it was starting to piss her off and worried that she had done something bad to make her friend basically ignore her.

She wasn't really paying attention at what the teacher was saying, even if it was her favourite class she could't register anything. Her brain was replaying yesterday events trying to find out what she had done wrong with Mack.

Then the door of class room opened and the teacher smiled at the student who entered, Quinn looked and almost gasped out loud of surprise when she saw Rachel Berry standing there in front of everyone. The teacher told her to take a seat and announced at the class that Rachel was going to attend English with them for the rest of school year. Some students groaned obviously not liking the idea of hearing Rachel Berry monologues for each thing the teacher could say. Quinn wanted to slap everyone, and that made her enve more pissed off.

Rachel smiled at Quinn before taking the seat just behind Mack. Quinn looked at Rachel's back a smile gracing her features, she couldn't help but look at her and the fact that Rachel couldn't see her stare was even better. She adverted her eyes to Mack a second and saw the girl completely seated straight on her chair, her right leg bouncing slightly. Quinn raised an eyebrow wondering what really was going on, because this was totally out of character for her friend.

Suddenly Mack raised from her seat and told the teacher that she was not feeling okay and quickly left, leaving the class and the teacher look at her. But that didn't lasted, the teacher continued with the lesson. Rachel turned her head to look at Quinn to ask her with her eyes if she was okay, Quinn just shrugged.

First Mack didn't picked her up the morning, then she left the minute she saw Quinn under the bleachers, she didn't waited for her to go to class like she used to, then she didn't seated in the back with her and now she just left the class like a thief runing to save her life.

The last thing that made her feel more than pissed and completely angry toward her friend was the fact that she didn't came back for the rest of the class.

Mack had runned down the hallway until she was into the library, she went to the last row in the far back and seated on the floor. She could't take it, she just couldn't stay in class any longer.

She have had a rough night not sleeping easily, always asking herself what she was going to do with was she felt toward Quinn. She didn't wanted to feel it because, well first Quinn was her friend and falling for one of your friends it's never the best thing in the world because in the end if it didn't work out you can't really stay friends with each other. It's always awkward and you always feel like a piece of shit because you are the one who broke things off or because you are the one who had been rejected.

Then Quinn never really told her if she was into girls, or boys or even both, she only knew that Quinn had dated three guys since the start of high school. But yesterday when she told her blantly about her crush for Rachel, Quinn didn't said that it was completely stupid and that she was straight, she only said that she didn't knew what it meant or what it was. So clearly Quinn felt something for Rachel, so maybe she could feel that way about other girls too, maybe she could even feel something for Mack.

At that idea Mack groaned in frustration and layed down looking at the ceiling, the library was quiet and she needed it to think about the situation she was getting herself into. It seemed impossible to her that Quinn could feel something for her too, they were friends and she obviously was crushing on Rachel, even if she didn't really admited it for the moment.

She didn't picked Quinn up because she was feeling exausted and she couldn't imagine looking at her without having a ceizure, shee needed space. At least she thought she needed it and that's why she was trying to avoid her, but it was not an easy thing to do because she didn't wanted Quinn to think that she was letting her down.

Mack sighed and let her eyes falls shut. She was driffting into numbness, at the edge of sleep, when her mind decided that it was a good idead to think about Quinn again, to think about the way she looked damn fine into those thigh jeans, making her hips looking good as ever. That made Mack's mouth go dry. She rubed her eyes to stop the images who were now playing in front of her eyes.

It had been so hard to ignore Quinn message in class asking her if she had done something wrong. For a second she had wanted to reply to her that yes she had done something bad to her and to their friendship, that she had made her fall for her and that it was starting to hurt because she didn't wanted to lose her because they were friends and that love was complete bullshit and that she never felt that way toward anybody else before. But she only shut her phone off.

She was starting to feel better when Rachel Berry came crashing down into class to remind her that _she_ was the person _who _Quinn was _feeling _something for. When the teacher told them that the diva was attending english with them for the rest of the year she nearly lost it. She wanted to get up and ask the teacher if she was losing her mind, and she wanted to turn toward both Rachel and Quinn telling them to fuck off. But she stayed calm. Her nerves reached a new level when she took a discret glance toward Quinn and caught her looking at Rachel's back with a dreamy smile. That made Mack's heart clench into her chest, she wanted to scream but she just couldn't, she felt like collapsing on the floor or just punch someone, she was not sure about which one. So she left class because it hurted, it hurted so much to look at the person you know you are falling for and just couldn't stop yourself. If felt like jumping from a building where she couldn't tell if she was going to survive or just crash on the floor. It was too much for her because she never asked for it. She never wanted to fall for Quinn, because she knew it was a losing game.

When the bell rang she got up, walked out of the library straight to the bleachers, she needed to smoke or her head was going to explode. The problem was that Quinn was waiting for her near the front doors with an angry face. Mack stopped in her tracks, looking at Quinn. She was about to turn the other way and get out by the backside doors, when Quinn eyes caught her. They stayed like that a moment looking at each other, Quinn started to walk toward her, when a brunette stepped in front of her. Mack nearly groaned when she saw who it was. Quinn looked where Mack was, but the girl was long gone.

" What do you want, Rachel ?" asked Quinn, crossing her arms over her chest. Rachel looked away a second before answeing Quinn.

" I was hoping that you could help me in English. I-I mean I'm good at using a large vocabular but I was wondering if I could make a copy of your past notes because like you know I was not with you in this class before to-"

" Okay okay Berry ! Just stop talking, you're giving me an headache." Rachel looked at her feets with dejected eyes and that made instantly Quinn feel guilty.

" I-I'm sorry Rachel, this was uncalled for. It's just that I have a lot in my head lately and, Mack is kind of avoiding me." She said asking herself why she was making a conversation with the tiny girl in front of her. Rachel's head snaped up at her and she smiled a small smile telling her that it was okay.

"I understand Quinn and of course I forgive you and for your problem with Mack maybe she-she is not in a good mood today ?" Quinn could tell that Rachel was trying to not talk in paragraph again, so she smiled a sincere smile that made Rachel beam at her.

" Yeah... dont know," Quinn eyes dropped to the floor a second then she said to Rachel that she needed to go for her next class. They agreed to meet each other after Glee in the library where Rachel could copy her notes.

Whoever Quinn decided to skip her next class and headed straight to the bleachers, she knew Mack would be there and she was right. Quinn walked faster because this time she didn't wanted to give her friend time to escape before they had sorted whatever issue was between them.

Mack saw Quinn coming, she knew that she was going to go after her. But she couldn't shake the feeling she had in her stomach, she was feeling sick of all of this. She didn't looked at Quinn when her friend stopped few meters in front of her. Her cigarette in hand she waited for Quinn to break the silence.

"What the hell is going on Mack ?" said Quinn in an angry voice. She didn't wanted to talk like that but she was pissed off, she needed to understand.

Mack took a drag of her cigarette then tossed it on the ground, stepping on it with her left boot. Slowly, she looked at Quinn straight in the eyes. She needed to do this, it was for the best. At least she thought it was.

"Nothing. Just not feeling in the mood to chat with you." Quinn opened her mouth to say something, but she didn't knew what. She pursued her lips in though, then she spoke in a more gentle way.

"Did I do something to upset you ?" Mack blinked a few times and took her time to think. Was she going to lie to her friend or just say what she felt ?

"No. Like I said I don't want to talk...with you." Quinn frowned and took a step toward her. Mack tensed, letting her guards rise up. Quinn saw her friend's face morph to a blank expression. She sighed.

"Look if-if this is about what I said to you yesterday, I mean about Rachel I-I'm sorry okay? I didn't wanted to make you uncomfortable and I said to you that I didn't knew what it was so it's probably nothing." Mack took the time to look into Quinn eyes. Her eyes had something special, a fire slowly dying, and Mack wanted so much to just grab Quinn's face and kiss her until this fire could burn again with intensity, with passion, with life. But she couldn't so she let the next words fall from her lips with no emotions.

"I just don't want us to be friends anymore." Quinn's eyes grow wide, did she heard correctly what Mack had just said ? It couldn't be that. This couldn't be happening, not now. She didn't wanted to lose another person she cared about, she needed her friend. She was about to ask again if it had something to do with Rachel, when Mack stare changed into a very pissed off kind of stare.

"Before you even ask, no it's not about Rachel. I don't care what you feel or don't feel about her or about anyone. I just don't want to be around you anymore okay?" She took another step toward Quinn who just looked shocked. "We had fun this summer and all but that ends now. You can stay in the Skanks if you want but just – look people grow apart, deal with it."

Quinn was completely frozen into place. She was hearing the same words she told few days ago to Brittany and Santana. It hurted to hear that. Did it hurted her old friends too when she had said it ? Her eyes was not on Mack anymore, she couldn't look at her or even process what was happening. She was losing the last thing she had in her life. Being friend with the Skanks but most of all with Mack, had made her hold on, it gave her a reason to wake up in the morning. She cloosed her eyes a minute, her head was spinning. Mack took a step toward her, Quinn toke one backward. She was shacking, she was feeling too much emotions at the same time, it was making her want to throw up. She looked at Mack who had no expression in her face. And that made Quinn snap inside, she looked away and just started walking away. In five seconds she was running across the field with all the strenght she had.

She runned the hallway until she was in the choir room, it was empty. She looked at the empty seats in front of her, it felt like deja vu, she looked at the piano deja vu. She felt anger build inside of her, she wanted to break something, she needed it. In a furtive move she took the acoustic guitar and smashed it against the wall. She let her anger come out, she needed it or she was going to explode. She yelled words that she couldn't register.

Flashbacks of her mom lying on the road, her father beating her, Rachel caring, her laughing with Santana and Brittany, her kissing Sam, her giving birth to Beth, Shelby taking her away, Puck telling her that he loved her, Finn breaking up with her, her slapping Rachel in the bathroom at prom night, Coach Sylvester yelling at her, her singing in Glee, Mercedes being her friend, her father telling her to get out of his house, her mom staying silent, Mack taking care of her, Rachel always reaching at her... In the end everything was just a blur, the mess of her life, of what she had created this what all the damages she had done to herserlf. In a last scream of rage she let what remained of the guitar hit the wall one last time. Her breath was heavy, she was not gonna cry. Not here, not today, not anymore. She looked at the smashed guitar near the wall, when did she became like this ? She didn't knew who she was anymore.

In the auditorium Blaine was auditioning for the role of Tony. At first he had refused because he knew that Kurt wanted to play it, but after hours of discussion Kurt told him to go for it, that he had made a lot of thinking and that he though it was best if he stayed out of the musical this year. He wanted to focus on his campaign for president and nothing else. Brittany was being very helpful with the posters, the badges, the funny little things. The girl was like a big rainbow who wanted to be suportive as best.

He decided to sing 'Something's Coming', he danced across the auditorium captiving the judges with his charism and voice. At the end they all applauded, he smiled and joined Kurt who was waiting for him backstage with a smile that could defy gravity. Kurt couldn't be more proud of his boyfriend.

After him, Mike stepped and announced that he was here to be Riff. Artie looked at the two women next to him with a look that could tell that he was not sure about this. But when Mike started to sing with a voice that no one have heard before and he danced like a beast, the judges were impressed by the progress that the boy had made. The whole dance was really great with some football team mates, it was fresh and new.

In the hallway Rachel was helping Kurt with his campaign by giving badges with 'Vote for Kurt' around his head with a horn. It was Brittany idea, at first Kurt wasn't very enthusiastic about it, but then he agreed after Brittany told him that he needed to be proud of who he was and never let everyone tell him that he couldn't be that person.

"Brittany decided to help me by performing a dance number with the cheerios next week." he said with a content smile on his face.

"That's so amazing, Kurt. I mean, with Brittany dance moves you can practically add the moniker of 'President' to your curriculum vitae now. NYADA is gonna eat that up." said Rachel smiling happily for his friend. Kurt had taken such a big place in her life that she couldn't imagine going to New York without him.

They both paused and leaned against the lockers. Kurt was looking at the people passing and Rachel was just there, think about NYADA, then about Finn and about...Quinn. Lately she couldn't have a day without thinking about the former cheerio. It was like the girl had slowly took residence into her head and was not planing to leave any sonner.

"I've been thinking about Quinn a lot you know." she said it even without realising it. Kurt looked at her with a pensive look, then said.

"You know I think we still need to thank her about what she done for us against Sue Sylvester." He waited for Rachel to talk, "Yes, I think we should thank her for the really risky thing she done to preserve Glee Club. I mean she could have been suspended if Coach Sylvester wasn't affraid of Mr Fabray deciding to stop giving money to our school and by extent to her cheerios." Kurt nodded, "But how ? A song like we did when she was pregnant and her parents kicked her out ?" Rachel nodded with a sad smile, "It's horrible to think how things can change drastically in less than three years." Kurt sighed and warped an arm around his friend shoulder.

"I know sweetie, and she need us even if she's into her skank and angry phase." They walked away with the firm attention to thank Quinn the best way they could.

Mack was in the back of the auditorium watching Santana's audition. At first she had walked in direction of the bleachers but when she spotted Ronnie, Sheila and Quinn talking she decided that it was best to stay away from them at least for now. Because she knew that the two other Skanks wouldn't be so happy about what she had told Quinn. So here she was in the auditorium for the second time that week.

The first time it was during Rachel's audition, she wanted to see what Quinn could find so appealing about Rachel because, okay the girl was kind of hot but aside that she was always talking and getting on people nerves. But when she saw the tiny brunette sing her heart out on stage with only the piano and the silence of the judges for spectators, she had been blown away. It had been amazing, Rachel was amazing. Her voice could make you feel things that you didn't knew you could was like someone was trying to crawl under your skin.

It was been during that Broadway song that Mack felt something, it had been years since she had felt like that. And she couldn't have stopped thinking about her pink haired friend. She couldn't shake the feeling of something growing up inside her, her heart felt heavy and it hurted, it hurted in a way she never knew it could hurt.

That same night she knew she was falling for Quinn Fabray. And it sucked so much, it hurted too and she wanted to blame the whole world for that. But she couldn't.

Apparently love is something you can't fight, you can pretend, but you can't fight it. The heart controlls the mind and it makes you blind, you became like the other fools that walk on earth with a reason to smile, with a reason to wake up and Mack didn't needed that on her life. She was okay about being alone, she had a few friends, when she had special needs she'd fulfill them and that was it. No feelings, never.

But Quinn was different. Quinn was someone who had been hurt and broken so much during her young life, that it made you want to protect her. To make sure that no one would ever hurt her again, Mack wanted that. Since the first day, when she decided to care about Quinn, she let herself step into something she knew was going to be difficult.

She always knew that Quinn had the power to make everyone fall for her, it was a part of her charm, of the way she could talk to get what she wanted or simply just by breathing in the same room as you. Finn had fallen for her since day one, then Puck had fallen too even if he knew his best friend was with her, the came Sam the new quaterback. Everyone in school wanted to date Quinn Fabray. Even some girls fantasied about her secretely. Mack remembered the day she had walked into the gym lockers room some girls had started to talk about the former cheerio. That time Mack never had once talked to the girl, she was just the blonde and gorgeous cheerio who was walking around like Queen Bee with Santana has her personal bulldog and Brittany has...well simply Brittany.

The jocks did everything the girl asked them to do and the non jocks or non cheerios were all affraid of her. No one ever dared to look at her in the eyes, only who Quinn called 'friends' could. The only exception was Rachel Berry. The little freak that everyone hated at shcool. She used to get slushied every day at school and no one was friend with her. Even the rest of the underdogs didn't wanted to talk or even being seen with her.

Quinn was her personal bully, she slushied the girl in various occasions, always making everyone around laugh and call the brunette 'loser'. In her heart Mack had always been kind of sad for her, but with time she just wanted to make her shut the hell up. Nevermind, Rachel had always been the one standing for herself and go against Quinn's actions toward her. And in one day, after she had landed her eyes on Finn Hudson, the events changed. Quinn had been through a lot in only two years and Mack couldn't do anything else than admire her for her strenght and her ability to still breathe and continue with her life even is she was broken beyond repair.

That day in the field when she had approached her it had been just to make fun of her, because for once Quinn wasn't with her two friends, and that was new. When she had seen Quinn so sad and...there was no words to describe Quinn's state. She had lost a lot of weight, her eyes were not shiny anymore, she simply looked like a ghost. And Mack just wanted to take care of her, she felt it, it was there and she couldn't ignore it. Because even if she was all bad girl attitude Mack cared. She cared about a lot of things and in only one day Quinn became one of those things. If fact, she was the only person she really cared about at the moment in her life.

Santana was good, she was singing with a suave voice that could make you want to just take the girl against the nearest wall and do bad things with her. It was like she was trying to make love with everyone in the auditorium with only her eyes and voice. Mack smiled a little at the sight of it, yes she find Santana attractive and what ? That doesn't mean anyhing besides that she have eyes and know how to use them. After her performance she silently got out of the auditorium unaware that the girl on stage have seen her.

Few minutes before Glee, Rachel was waiting for Finn to come back from his footbal practice, with her back leaned against a locker she was completely lost in her thoughs, when a jock collided with her.

"Watch where you're going freak !" The jock laughed at her with his friends as Finn appeared with a frown on his face looking at the guys then at Rachel's face. Rachel swallowed and let it slide, she was secretly wishing that Finn, her boyfriend, would had defended her. But of course Finn didn't said anything and just smiled awkwardly at her putting his football bag on his locker.

"You-you could have said something, Finn." she said with a small voice looking at him through her eyelashes. Finn eyebrows raised up in surprise, "What did you wanted me to say ?" She sighed, of course Finn was going to play it as it was completely a normal thing to do at his girlfriend. "I don't know, maybe defend me, your girlfriend." She took a deep breath and looked into his eyes this time, "Look I know you..." But the noise of someone hitting a locker distracted her, she and Finn looked at where the sound was coming and saw the Mack holding the jock who had bumped Rachel minutes ago. Rachel was surprised by the sight of the girl who was speaking to the boy in a low voice that no one could hear. The jock looked scared, he nodded his head, the girl smiled and let him go after she bumped into him on purpose to make her point clear. Everyone in the hallway was looking at her, surprised to see someone stand up for Rachel Berry. But they all looked away and continued with their day when the girl looked at them with threatening eyes.

When Mack passed near Rachel and Finn she looked at Finn with angry eyes, who backed away into his locker in fear. She avoided Rachel's stare and walked away. Did all of this just really happened ? Thought Rachel. She couldn't wrap her head around the fact that someone had defended her, and it was even more incredible to think that it had been the Mack, one of the Skanks, who had offered herself to beat her for Quinn few days ago. Rachel looked at Finn who had a dumb look on his face. She swallowed and walked away shaking her head. She couldn't believe the nerve of her boyfriend who never, but really never, defended her. Finn called her name few times but she didn't looked back and didn't stopped either.

The bell rang as she walked in the choir room where everyone was already there. Santana was in the back stroking Brittany's legs who was them on the latina lap. She smiled to herself at the sight of the two, they looked lovely and she didn't doubted a second that if someone had done the same thing to Brittany as Rachel, Santana would have beaten them up until they would have been a puddle of jock meat.

She sighed as she took her seat near Kurt, of course, the boy looked at her with a frown then pouted to make her smile. And it worked, she smiled at him, then they laughed. It was like that between the two, they cared about each other and they didn't wanted to see the other sad.

Finn walked into the room with Mr Schue behind him. He looked at Rachel with a sad pout but she just looked away. Kurt instantly understood that his step brother had made something to upset her. He sighed at the neanderthal that was Finn most of the time.

Mr Schue was about to open his mouth, Rachel raised her hand, the teacher sighed and let the diva speak. Rachel stood up and walked to the middle of the room to face everyone.

"As everyone know yesterday's event was a plan of Coach Sylvester to end the Glee Club once again, and like each one of you had seen Quinn and the Skanks defending us and what Glee Club is. It had been a surprise and it still crazy to wrap our heads around it but, as the Glee Club captain I wanted us to prepare a song and perform it for Quinn. As a thank you and as a chance for us to show her that she will always be welcome here, into her family." She took a breath and waited for everyone to process what she had just said. Kurt smiled at her his friendly and sincere smile. "I must agree with Rachel. We need to thank Quinn." Both smiled at each other and waited for the rest of the members to speak.

Brittany was whispering to Santana, the latina nodded, they both raised from their seats and walked hand in hand to the front of the room just beside Rachel.

"The midget is right, we need to thank our friend. She had been into a lot of shitty events lately and she need this." said the latina. Brittany smiled and hugged Santana. Of course Brittany had been the one to convince Santana to let her personal drama with Quinn slide off and agreed to what Rachel had proposed.

Rachel smiled at the girls and looked at the others with a worried look, waiting once again. Puck was the next to speak.

"Count me in my little Jewish-American princess." Finn glared at him for the use of the nickname. Puck rolled his eyes at the boy. Mike and Tina agreed too, Artie told everyone that he missed Quinn so it was normal for him to be a part of the plan, Mercedes and Finn were the last to agreed with Blaine thanking Rachel for the idea. Happy to had everyone agreed with her, Rachel told everyone that they must prepare something for next Monday. With that planned Rachel returned to her seat, content with her self and impatient to show Quinn how much she, well they, cared about her.

Quinn was in the library waiting for Rachel to give her the notes, she looked at her watch and saw that Glee had ended two minutes ago. Rachel was not someone to make anyone wait for her, suddenly like said Rachel appeared and smiled at Quinn. She approched the table and took a seat. Quinn straightened herself on her seat, and waited for the diva to speak.

"I hope you didn't been waiting for me too long, Mr Schue couldn't stop talking about the songs we must need to find for sectionals." Quinn smiled at Rachel rent about Mr Schue, she missed it to be honest, Glee had always been the best thing of her day and now that she wasn't in it anymore, her days were not the same. With Mack she had find a sort of center, somewhere to stand with one foot to not fall, but now that Mack didn't wanted to be her friend anymore Quinn was waiting to fall. The thought of Mack made her want to cry, she swallowed hard and looked at the table. Rachel frowned at her and made a noise with her throat to make Quinn look at her. She did looked and wanted to sob right now because of Rachel's eyes who were full of worry and kindness, that she couldn't take it.

"Quinn, are are you okay ?" Quinn nodded her head and sniffed a little. "Quinn you can talk to me...about anything." Quinn looked at the girl in front of her, she didn't knew if she really wanted to talk about it with Rachel. Quinn smiled and handed her the notes from English class. Rachel took it as a hint to not push and she didn't, she took the notes and thanked her. They stayed like that in silence, Rachel reading some part of the notes.

"Something very funny and kind of disturbing happened to me earlier in the hallway." said Rachel still looking at the notes. She wanted to make conversation and distract Quinn from whatever was making her sad. Quinn looked at her with interest, waiting for the brunette to continue with her story. "I was in the hallway with Finn as his locker having a really upsetting conversation, well I was trying to, and I was about to prove him my point for not standing up for me against his jocks of friends but,-" Quinn interrupted her.

"Wait. Did you get slushied or something ?" Rachel shaked her head negatively, "No, one of the jocks pushed me into the locker on purpose as Finn arrived from his football practice and of course, he did nothing to defend me." Quinn almost growled at Finn dumbness and lack of chivalry. Rachel smiled at the upset Quinn in front of her. "Like I was saying, I was trying to make a point about his behavior when we heard a loud noise of someone being pushed into the lockers." She paused and licked her lips, "The jock who had been calling me freak was shoved into the lockers, and the most disturbing part was not only this person was defending me, but who it was." She paused for drama effect, Quinn was at the edge, waiting. There was a thing she liked in Rachel, it was even if she talked long monologues Rachel had always a away to tell stories, and it always captived Quinn. She couldn't dare to look away, still waiting. Before Quinn could say something, Rachel continued. "The person was the Mack." Quinn eyes widened at the new information, did Rachel was being serious ? Did she heard it right ? Quinn frowned and looked at Rachel's face for a hint that she was joking. But nothing, the diva was being serious.

"You mean Mack my-the Skank ?" Rachel caught the faux pas in Quinn's sentence but she didn't pointed it out. _Baby steps Rachel baby steps_. It was already a huge progress to have a civil conversation with Quinn so she was not going to upset the girl and make her run.

"Yes, Mack the Skank." Rachel waited and saw every emotions playing on Quinn's face. At the end she just looked sad, and Rachel couldn't understand why. Quinn swallowed and raised from her chair.

"I-I had to go. My father is waiting for me. It's late, I have to make dinner and-and I have homeworks." She took her bag, her eyes looking everywhere. Rachel wanted to say something, to apologize for whatever she had said wrong but Quinn didn't let her. "Give me the notes in next class okay ?" she didn't waited for Rachel's answer and walked out of the library.

Rachel sighed, wondering what she could had said wrong.

**So did you guys liked ? I'm trying to make every character interact in this story, but its kind of hard because i don't really care about some of them. For exemple, Mr Schue is just there to be a simple teacher or whatever. Next chapter is already planned and should come quickly, hopefully before Monday. **


	12. Give Me Love, part 1

**I am so sorry for the late update. I've been caught into the 'faberry feelings' from episode 14, then came the aftermath where I was just stuck into it. **

**Not sure if anyone is still reading this but I'm at least writing this for myself, because I just can't stop the ideas from coming.**

**I just noticied that the titles of this fic makes a fanmix lol. I'm actually correcting the spelling mistakes in the others chapters, so that's another reason why it took me so long to update. Will try to post more this week, but just so you know I'm having some rather serious health problems, so yeah.**

**Ps. I still don't own Glee, or Finn would have been the one getting hit by a truck or killed by Santana lima heights adjacent style.**

**Chapter 12 : Give Me Love part. 1**

Friday night at Quinn's place was rather calm, she went home from school in time to make a nice dinner. She setted the table up and her father seemed quiet, he even complimented her for the dinner that was delicious. She mutted a gentle 'thank you' and when he left the table she cleaned the kitchen.

It was 9pm when she finished and she decided to go straight to bed, she was exausted. It had been a long and draining emotional week, she needed to rest.

She collapsed on her bed the minute she stepped into her room. She decided that it was better to not think about the events of the day, the worries would still be there tomorrow so why not just sleep and forget ? She let sleep invade her, not even bothering about changing into more comfortable clothes.

The next day she took a quick shower and decided to spent the day with the Skanks, well with Sheila and Ronnie. They did talk about Mack but none of the girls had heard about her and decided that maybe it was better to give her the weekend to let her come to terms with whatever was bothering her. Quinn voiced that it was a good idea, but on the inside she was really a mess. She couldn't figured out what she had done wrong with her friend.

As the night approached they decided to just buy some drinks at Billy's, who simply didn't cared that you were 21 or not. For few hours Quinn forgot about her problems, about Mack, about Rachel, her mom, her father. Well, simply about her life and it was rather nice for once to not think about anything.

It was 3 am when she put the key into the lock of the door, struggling with it a minute, trying to not make too much noise. She stepped into the hall and saw her dad asleep on the couch, she smiled and mouthed a thank you to God or whoever was up there.

She started to climb the stairs when her father's phone started to rang. Her eyes widdened and she almost jumped out of her skin. She looked behind her and heard a struggled noise.

"Quinn ? " Her father's voice reached her ears and she swallowed slowly. She turned to see them looking at her. At first his eyes seemed clouded because of the sleep and the alcohol. He blinked a few times, then his look hardened.

"Did you drank ?" he simply asked her. She blinked and shook her head negatively. He stepped forward, she couldn't move. She had lied, she knew the smell of tequila was all around on the air, if she could smell it so does he.

"Come down here Quinn." he said with no anger in his voice, no emotions. That was the worst when no emotions could be persepted in his voice. She felt tears come to clound her vision, she knew what was coming. She stepped the four steps and paused in front of him.

"You're drunk Quinn, right ?" A smirk appeard on his face, she felt something ugly build inside of her and without even knowing why she did it, she opened her mouth.

"So does you father." When the words left her mouth, she widdned her eyes in realisation of what she had just said. She felt a wave of panic rise in her body as a rather sadistic smile appeared on Russell's face.

Two seconds after a hard slap connected with her face, Quinn's head twisted as she stumbled back falling on the stairs. She grited her teeth to keep from crying, her head was spinning slightly.

She tried to get up on her feet and climb the stairs, but her father catched her by the leg and pushed her toward him. A small cry escaped her mouth as she catched herself with her hands on the stairs to not fell on her face.

"I AM YOUR FATHER QUINN FABRAY AND YOU OWE ME RESPECT ! I WON'T LET YOU TALK TO ME LIKE THAT !" he yelled, his anger had reached a level that Quinn never heard before. IT was even worse that when she told him she was pregnant and je kicked her out.

He grabbed her violenty by the wrists to pull her on her feets. He had a death grip on her, she was hissing in pain, it was almost like Russell liked to see her in this state.

"Go to your room and I don't want to see you until Monday night." He said right into her face, her eyes were closed. He let go of her and she collapsed on the floor.

He walked to his office and closed the door.

Quinn wanted to cry so badly but she had trouble breathing. She needed to calm down, she needed to concentrate on her breathing. Without really thinking she reached to her phone who was on her jeans pocket, she was about to call the first number she had on speed dial when she remembered.

_"People grow apart, deal with it."_

Mack words sounded in her head, like it was a death sentence. She should have known that at some point even Mack would leave her. It was always like that for her, right ? People always leave even when they say they won't. They make promises of love and friendship forever but it's always a lie.

She tried to get up but her limbs hurted so much that she had trouble to stand still. She climbed the stairs slowly on her knees and hands.

When she finally was in her room she climbed to her bed and burried her face into her pillow. She wanted to cry so bad, to cry for the pain she was feeling on her body, to everything, but she couldn't. It was like something had definately broken in her leaving no tears left to cry anymore. She simply closed her eyes waiting for sleep to come and pretend that nothing had happened.

School day on Monday arrived quickly for Rachel, she was walking down the hallway with her head high and in a joyful mood, because she had come up with the perfect song to sing for Quinn with the rest of the Glee Club. She reached her locker and smiled at the sign of Kurt walking toward her.

"Good Morning Kurt." she said with a bright smile. The boy looked at her and smiled happily at his friend.

"Well, good morning to you too Ms Berry." She beamed even more, completely blinding the boy with her smile. "What put you in such a good mood ?"

She shrugged still smiling at him, "You know this whole idea of singing to Quinn." Kurt raised an eyebrow at her, but remained silent. "What ? I-I think it's a nice idea to tell her that she is still accepted in New Direction whenever she wants, no ?" Kurt nodded his head yes and started to walk toward class with her, when she closed her locker.

"So how are things going with Finn ?" asked Kurt still smiling. Rachel frowned at the question. To be honest she didn't thought of him in all weekend, he had been playing video games at Noah and she was too much into 'Quinn's thank you song' to even remember that she had a boyfriend in the first place. She looked at him and nodded while saying "Everything's fine, thank you Kurt." The boy was about to ask for more details when the bell rang as they entered in class.

Mack was in class waiting for the teacher to arrive, when the bell rang, she noticied that Quinn's place was empty. She frowned a little. She had spend her Sunday with Sheila and Ronnie. The girls have tried to talk to her about her decision to not be around Quinn anymore, they even had a big argument over it to be honest. In the end, Sheila had left telling Mack that she was messing up with Quinn's head and that the girl didn't needed that.

hen the girl left, Ronnie had stayed with her. At first they were silent, a storm of arguments was playing in Mack's head. Then, Ronnie decided to break the silence with a rather shoking, but ture fact.

"You have a crush on her." Mack blinked and looked with a questioning look on her face. Ronnie looked at her, smoking her cigarette with a peaceful but yet rather serious look. "Quinn. You have a crush on her."

Mack looked away not feeling comfortable talking about that. The Skanks never talked about deep things, well, it have been like that before Quinn had entered the circle but still, that made Mack rather edgy.

"I don't know what makes you think that. Seriously Ronnie." Ronnie laughed and rolled her eyes.

"You know Mack you are not really good at lying. At least not about something that you care so much. So quit playing dumb with me and just tell me why are you doing this."

Mack sighed in defeat, she knew that she had to talk about this because the girl was certainly not going to let it slide and ignore it any longer. "I care about her too much to ruin her life even more, that's why." Ronnie made a crazy face, not really understanding what her friend was saying. "Bullshit." Mack narrowed her eyes, she was not going to talk about this and be insulted after it. But before she could say anything, the girl continued. "You are basically running away because you care too much that you are affraid to get hurt in the process. Am I right ?" Mack shook her head, telling the girl that it was the truth.

"What you didn't counted in your little 'run away plan' is that you are hurting Quinn." Mack closed her eyes, she knew it was true, she knew it to damn much. But she didn't knew how to act around Quinn or even in school when the only thing in her head was the pink haired girl.

"I never wanted to fall for her..." it came out as a whisper, Mack was even surprised that Ronnie had heard her. "Look, Quinn is a nice girl and I always got that protective vibe around you when it came to her. I'm sure you can pratically jump in front of a truck to her at this point. You are her friend, hell, you are more close to her that you are with Sheila or me." Mack felt tears in her eyes, she swallowed and looked at her friend with a broken look.

"Quinn is only close with you," Ronnie shook her head and continued. "I'm scared for her you know. Because I feel like all of this story with her asshole of father is going to end pretty badly." Mack sighed and nodded her head. "She was supposed to meet us today. But she texted Sheila this morning telling her that she was too tired to come meet us." Mack frowned, knowing that is was completely a lie, because Quinn would have rather be tired around the Skanks than in her own house with Russell around.

Ronnie nodded her head at her, like she was thinking the same way than Mack.

Back in class, Mack thoughts were interrupted by the teacher who had already started class. Mack looked at the clock on the wall seeing that it had been 15 minutes since the bell had rang. She looked at the empty place next to her, and sighed, knowing that it meant that Quinn was not in school. It was really, really bad news.

Mack knew it was not bad news anymore, but worst when during lunch hour Rachel Berry stood in front of the Skanks table. Sheila looked at her with an annoying look, Ronnie shrugged her presence. Mack slowly looked at her trying to look annoyed too. But she knew that it was about Quinn, she could sense it.

"Hello, Mackenzie." The Mack quirked an eyebrow at her sightly amused by the fact that the brunette had called her by her real name.

"Barbara." Mack almost laughed when she saw the petite diva in front of her blink few times at her being called by her second name. Mack couldn't deny the fact that Rachel was totally cute.

"Hm, you are probably wondering why I am here talking to you," Mack nodded her head. "Well, I was expecting to find Quinn with you because I need to tell her tha the Glee Club and I would like to tell her, well sing her something to be exact, and it's rather important."

Mack smirked, "Slow down, or you're going to choke on your words." Rachel swallowed and nodded her head yes with an apologetic face.

"So, what you just said mean that you didn't saw Quinn around too ?" Rachel nodded her head again with her big eyes. Mack smiled at the view. She could really understand why Quinn found the girl so cute.

"But, I-I though you were all friends with her, so how don't you know where she is ?" Rachel asked and Ronnie decided to answer her.

"We were with her Saturday night, and yesterday she texted telling her that she was not feeling okay. She's probably at home, so relax."

Rachel eyebrows rose, expecting something else instead of this. "I should go visit her to see if she's okay, maybe she needs some nice soup and few herbs of natural tea that will help her get better." Ronnie looked at Mack next to her, trying to tell her that she needed to do something or Rachel was going to meet Russell Fabray and it was certainly out of question. Mack understood and quickly stood up on her feets. She crossed her arms in front of her with a glaring look directed at Rachel. The girl in front of her toke a step back in fear, just in case the wild girl decided to punch her like she had said last week.

"You are totally not going to see Quinn. I am, because I am her friend and she certainly don't want you to talk her ears out with your tea and soup and Glee Club." Rachel's mouth opened to tell her that she was in fact Quinn's friend too, but the Skank almost growled. It was not because she was mad of anything, it was just for show, just to scare the girl to the point that she was not going to visit Quinn, and it worked. Rachel toke another step behind. "Listen to me attentively because I won't repeat myself another time. **You are not going to visit Quinn**. I will and just because i'm not completely heartless I will text you afterward telling her how she is. Did you understand me, Berry ?" Rachel nodded her head vividly at her telling her that in fact she had understood her. "Good. Now type your number here." Mack reached for her phone and handed it to Rachel, for her to take. The brunette did and typed her number like asked. She handed the phone back, "Thank you, Mack." I appreciate it." Rachel was honest, she appreciate the fact that this girl in front of her who could beat her to the point that she wouldn't remember who she is anymore, was being kind enough to reassure her that everything was okay with Quinn. Because she had have this strange feeling in the pit of her stomach that something was not okay, since she walked into school with no sign of Quinn."

Mack shrugged, telling her that it was nothing. Rachel looked around and spotted Finn waving at her to join him at the Glee table for lunch. Rachel smiled a small smile at him. Mack made a noise of disgust and rolled her eyes. Rachel looked at her with a small questioning look. "You know you could do better than him." Mack words shocked Rachel and herself too, if she was being honest. Rachel frowned and told her "What do you mean? Finn is a nice boyfriend and-"

"Stop it okay ? I don't need to hear this. I'm just saying what everyone with eyes thinks." Mack knew that she was saying too much, but even is she had a pretty big crush on Quinn, she couldn't let Rachel think that the only suitable person for her was that dumb quaterback. "He never stand up for you and it's making me sick. Now don't get me wrong here, I don't care about you that way, it's just that as a girl I don't accept boys being total douches with girls, even more if it's with her own girlfriend." Mack nodded her head to where Finn was, telling her that she was finished here and that it was better for her to go away without a word.

But it was okay because Rachel was totally speechless for once, she was trying to process Mack's words and quickly understood that it was her cue to leave. Rachel nodded her head while she couldn't stop herself from smiling a little. Obviously thanking the skank in front of her. Mack rolled her eyes and waved at her in sign to walk away now.

Mack didn't knew if it had been a nice idea to volunteer herself to visit Quinn. Because they were kind of into a cold zone, because of her own stupidity believing that leaving Quinn alone would have been a better thing. The whole thing was going to be awkward, for that Mack was sure.

She just hopped that Quinn's bedroom window would be open, so she could easily climb to it.

Finally the end of school day rang and she pratically ran to her locker to change the books from her last class to the ones that would be needed to do her homework later. Yes, Mack could do some homework sometimes, it was better doing that than stay completely dumb for the rest of her life, or it simply was better to do that and not think about anything else that was going on in her life.

She was completely unaware that while she was checking her homeworks for tomorrow, a rather angry latina was walking toward her. She jumped at the sound of her locker being shut violently. But she quickly recovered and glared at whoever was being, for a lack of better word, an ass.

She couldn't stop herself from rolling her eyes when she saw Santana in her cheerio outfit looking at her with a pissed off look. She sighed, knowing that there was no way she could escape her.

"What do you want Lopez, because I'm kind of edgy to get out of this place." The latina looked at her with suspicious eyes. "You bitch, what do you did to Quinn ?" Mack quicked an eyebrow at her, "You know this thing of confronting me about Quinn every two days is getting old." Santana hissed in frustration. " Don't play stupid with me Mack, I saw her yesterday in the backyard of her house and she had this huge black bruise on her face." Mack felt her stomach twist at the mention of Quinn being hurt.

Santana was totally off the tracks, sure she was not hanging around with Fabray anymore but that didn't meant that she stopped to care about her and her well being. So when she saw her old best friend with a freaking huge bruise on her face, she nearly puked in sickness. She knew that being in the Skanks was a mistake and that one day or another she was going to get into troubles and get hurt, it was something that the latina always predicted the moment she saw Quinn hanging with the girls.

But right now seeing worry in Mack eyes was confusing, because she was sure that the girl was one of the reasons about her friend being hurt.

Santana frowned when Mack's voice was nearly a whisper, obviously that way the students around couldn't catch a glimpse of their conversations. Santana decided that it was better that way, knowing that if people started to gossip about the ex-HBIC being hurt was a wrong thing. Quinn didn't needed that right now.

"How-I mean, did you talked to her ?" Santana pursed her lips completely caught unguard by the question.

"No, I didn't. Her father was around and I know he doesn't like me so much." Mack nodded her head and quickly looked at the closed locker in front of her. Santana had been expecting to hear Mack tell her that yes, she was the reason behind Quinn being hurt and all, but nothing like that came in the conversation, so she simply asked.

"Do you know what happened ?" Mack tensed at the question, obviously she knew, Santana crossed her arms feeling angry again. "I don't, really. I was on my way to pay her a visit, because Rachel wanted to go see her but," She took a deep breath, "I don't think it's a good idea right now." Santana tilted her head to the side in thoughts. "You know what happened to her, do you ?" Mack shook her head no. Why was she feeling so exhausted right now? She was completely out of her Skank self and she needed to regain some composure to protect Quinn's secret, or Hell would may break. She straightened herself and looked the latina right in the eyes in the most cold glare that she had in stock.

"I do not okay ? She probably hurt herself or something, nothing bad, okay ?" Santana knew that something was going on, that Mack knew, and for a strange reason she sensed that Quinn's father was the cause of it. But she decided that it was better to not push further and just keep an eye on it in silence.

"Okay, I believe you. Would you at least_ please_ tell her that I need to apologize to her about the other day ?" Santana played with her fingers, it was a sign of guilt and nervosity. Mack smiled and nodded her head. "Yeah, I will. See ya Lopez." She walked away, noticing a tiny brunette looking at her. She rolled her eyes and nodded at her. Rachel beamed when she understood that Mack was on her way to go see Quinn.

Mack had walked all the way until she was standing in the middle of Quinn's driveway, she was smoking and her stomach was making back flips. She looked to any sign of Russell Fabray but the man didn't seemed to be at home, the car was not there. She took a last long drag looking at Quinn's window who was open. Did Quinn was going to be mad at her and maybe, even slap her ? But most of all was she okay ? Maybe Russell had hit her again last night and maybe that's why she never came to school. Mack groaned at the thoughts racing in her mind, at this speed she would still be there when the new years will roll. She throwed her cigarette away, took a deep breath and approached the house. She took one last look behind her to make sure that no one was looking, and she quickly started to climb the three in front of Quinn's window.

Santana's car was parked few cars away from Quinn's house where she could still see what was going on without being seen. Brittany was in the seat next to her with a frown on her face, obviously not understanding why they were there doing nothing.

"San, are we going to see Quinn ?" asked the blonde cheerleader looking out by the window of the car. Santana fingers were tapping on the steering-wheel while she had still her eyes focused on the house outside.

"No B. I'm just making sure that everything's fine with Q." Brittany looked at her best friend, bitting her bottom lip lightly. "But why are we here in the car if you want to see if Quinn is okay ?" Santana's eyes meted Brittany's ones, she sighed and relaxed on her seat. "Something is off and I don't think Quinn is going to tell us what is it." Santana reached for Brittany's hand and caressed the back of her hand with her thumb. "Do you think she's hurt ?" was the question the tall blond decided to ask. Santana closed her eyes and shrugged. "I don't know B. Maybe ? I think it may be her dad." Brittany looked even more worried, Santana could see the distress of her best friend and she slowly reached to her face with both hands. "Hey hey B, it's okay. She's going to be fine. We just need to be sure first okay ? And besides Mack and the Skanks are there for her, okay ?" Brittany sniffed and nodded her head.

"I think she's in love with her." Santana quirked an eyebrow, not really understanding what Brittany was saying. "Mack, I think she is in love with Q." Santana laughed, "I don't know B, maybe ? But she definately cares a lot about our Q." Brittany smiled too and relaxed while still holding Santana hand in hers.

Santana smiled at the contact, and let her eyes land on the house again. She definately was going to find out what was going on and help Quinn, no matter what.

**Next chapter should be up before Sunday !**


	13. Give Me Love, part 2

**First of all, i saw this 'review' and most of the time i reply in private but, i decided to answer here. Here's the comment : **_Grow the ** up Quinn stop drinking and get a job an move out. Honestly this stupid girl drinking that's what got her into trouble in the first place._

**I don't want to judge or anything but, do you've been reading this story since chapter 1?Because it's the first time in this story and the third time since the show started 3 years ago, that Quinn is drinking. First time was when she got pregnant and the second one was in season 2 at Rachel's party. She's a 'angry drunk' like Finn said, but in this story she did nothing really bad in the first place, and most of all she only smoke cigarettes. So, yeah i don't see why you are saying to her to grow up. In this story she lost her mother and she's stuck with Russell Fabray, I mean did you saw the guy when he yelled at her to get out of his house in season 1 ? He looks like a man who can easily get hungry for the stupid little things and even beat her wife and daughter. He never tried to help Quinn, hell he's probably dead or in Florida enjoying the sun with a random woman. In the show, her mom doesn't really care about her, i mean yeah she got her back at home when she finally opened her eyes and decided to divorce. But did you heard or even saw her in the show this season ? She only been mentionned once and she was 'livin' la vida loca' like Rick Martin says in his song, drinking with random guys on a cruise. I mean wtf ? Quinn in the show is ALONE. How do i picture her at home?ALONE. **

**And i don't think we're gonna see her mom in episode 15 where her daughter is in the hospital. Like really RIB ? We're gonna see Blaine's brother for wathever reason but not Quinn's mom when she nearly died? How awesome. So in this story, i tried to paint a different Judy Fabray, a woman who was scared of her husband but loved her daughter no matter what. So when she took her back i decided to make her relation with Quinn more...likeable ? Because we heard nothing of her in season 2. Things were just awkward apparently. And i'm going to write more about some memories Quinn have of her and her mom. **

**Besides that, people are still reading this apparently and some news are 'fav' this, so thank you. Feel free to leave whatever comment/review you want or if you want just contact me on tumblr (see profile)**

**Theres some mistake in this chapter, like always, but i wanted to post it tonight so i will just correct them tomorrow. Hope it won't bother your reading too much.**

**Note : Glee is not mine.**

**Chapter 13 : Give Me Love, part 2**

When Mack finally reached the nearest branch of the three, she quickly jumped and gripped the edge of the little roof near the window. In a push of her arms she reached the window and stepped into silently. She sighed and looked around the room, everything looked the same as the last time she was there. A little whimper caugh her attention, and that's when she saw the figure of Quinn laying on the bed.

In a instant Mack's expression totally changed into one of caring and guilt, because she had let her down when she had promised to never do that in the first place. She stayed a minute where she was only looking at the girl on the bed. She was in a red pajama pants and in a white top. Laying on her right side, she had few bruises on her left shoulder and the side of her face was purple. Mack felt tears clouding her vision, she took a deep breath and stepped toward the bed, trying to not wake Quinn.

Quinn whimpered again, obviously having a nightmare, Mack reached the bed and lightly climbed into it. When her head rested on the headboard she slowly touched Quinn's hair, the girl moved but didn't awoke. Mack smiled, content to look at the girl sleeping. She wondered if this crush for Quinn was going to be there for long, or if one morning she was going to wake up and realize that it's not there anymore. She never felt that way toward anyone, and that was the most scaring thing in the world, because caring for someone like that meant that at one point everything will come to a stop, leaving one of them hurt. And in this case Mack knew that she was going to be the one hurting, and she hated that already.

Mack's phone buzzed in her pocket making a noise against the bed, "shit !" she muttered reaching for her pocket to make it stop. Quinn moved and hoppened her eyes, blinking a few times. At first seeing someone next to her moving, made her jump up and she nearly fall out of bed. But then, when she saw a rather paniked and worried Mack, she instantly relaxed. She rubbed her eyes a few times, Mack still looking at her in silence.

Mack didn't knew what to do, she didn't knew if she could speak to her or even move toward her to make sure she was okay. So, she simply waited for Quinn to make the first move.

When Quinn was now completely awake she remembered that Mack was not supposed to be there, that they where not really friends anymore. She stood up and glared at the girl. " What are you doing here ? This is not some free place where you can pop up whatever the fuck you want !" Mack looked away, shoke her head and stood up. They were now facing each other on the opposite sides of the bed. Quinn crossed her arms and waited for Mack to speak.

" I'm sorry ?" Quinn quirked her famous eyebrow but stayed quiet. " Look Quinn, I'm really sorry about last week. I-I shouldn't have said that and then leave you in your shit like that. I was supposed to never do that to you, I promised and you can't imagine how much I regret it. And I was worried because you were not at school, Ronnie and Sheila told me that I was ruining everything, and they were right, I'm so so sorry." Quinn was certainly not expecting Mack being sorry, let alone her regretting her behaviour. She relaxed and fidgeted in place. " Why are you here, Mack ?" The dark haired girl sighed in front of her, " Like I said I'm here because I was worried and because I'm sorry." Quinn wanted to believe her, but it was hard to believe someone who said something and then do the complete opposite. " Did something happened at school for you behing here ?" Mack took a seat in front of the window and looked at the floor. " Rachel wanted to come visit you." Six simple words who had caught Quinn unguard, "What ?" was what she managed to say.

Mack looked at her friend, " Yeah, she wanted to come and since Ronnie told me that you texted her yesterday because you was not okay, she tought it was better to not let Berry come here. You know, because of your dad and-" That's when she noticied Quinn's lips tremble, instanctively she jumped ouf of where she was, and joined Quinn's side of the bed. She simply stayed there not knowing if taking Quinn in her arms was okay or not, Quinn didn't looked at her but simply moved her hand to grip Mack's hand. The Skank moved gently and hugged Quinn without too much force. Quinn started to sobb silently, Mack rubbed her band, "It's okay Quinn, you can let it go now, shhh it's okay." That's when Quinn started to sobb harder, her body shakinf violently because of the sobs. Mack stayed there hugging the girl in front of her, feeling Quinn's emotions breaking out. Quinn's hands gripped Mack's shirt on the back, finaly hugging her too. Mack felt her heart beat increase and she closed her eyes trying to not fall apart too.

" I'm so sorry..." what was Quinn said into Mack's shoulder. The girl frowned at the words, and she took Quinn by the hands making her look at her.

" Quinn you didn't do anything wrong okay ? It was my fault, I was being stupid and I am the one who should say sorry to you every day." Quinn sobs stoped slowly, only tears falling on her cheaks. "But you didn't wanted to be friend with me anymore.. it's because of Rachel right ? You-you started to ack strangely after what I told you in the car." Mack sighed and took Quinn toward the bed to make her sit.

"I was being stupid, but not because of Rachel," Lie. "I don't know okay ? But it wasn't right for me to do that, because I care about you and I shouldn't have let you down." Quinn was feeling tired of feeling miserable. She simply nodded her head, looking at her hands being held by Mack. It felt strange to be like this with the girl, because she always knew Mack for being a though one, someone who never showed marks of affections, and here she was being sweet and showing that she really cared. It felt different from those other time where Mack was laying next to her a hand touching her back, or when she was holding her because she couldn't stop crying. It felt different because Quinn understood for the first time that girl in front of her geniunly cared about her, it was not an act, it was true.

Mack's phone buzzed again startling both girls. Mack growned and took it out of her pocked, she rolled her eyes at the message.

"It's Rachel" Quinn tensed, "I promised her to text her telling her you were okay but..." Mack looked at Quinn and gently handed her the phone. "Here, call her instead. I'm sure she will be happy to hear it coming from you." Quinn started at the girl then slowly took the phone, Mack swallowed.

Quinn searched Rachel's name on the phone and hit the 'call' button.

In the other side of town, Rachel was in her room with a cup of tea in her hands, waiting impatiently for Mack's text. It's not that she doubted the girl words but, she was probably not the first person Mack liked. But it was about Quinn, so it was important for her to know if the girl was okay or not. Maybe if she was still sick she could go see her later, without the Skank girl knowing. It was risky but she really needed to know that everything was okay.

When she heard her phone rang, she jumped startled and quickly answered it without even looking who it was.

"Hello ?" she waitsed for the other person to speak but nothing came, "Hello ?.." she heard someone whisper in the back, then someone finaly spoke.

"Hi..." Rachel blinked not reconignizing the voice at first, but then a pink haired girl flashed in her mind and she smiled in relief.

"Hi, Quinn !" she couldn't help but feel happy at the sound of the girl voice, because it meant that she was okay or maybe... "Quinn, are you okay ? I was sooo worried about you, and I wanted to come visit you but then Mack told me that maybe it was not a good idea because we are...not close like you are with her and-"

"Rachel", interupted Quinn smiling at the girl rambling. It was her favourite thing about the petite brunette, after her voice, of course. Rachel blushed by the fact that she had been rambling again like always. "Sorry" she said in a shy voice.

"It's okay. And to answer your question I am okay, yes thank you." Rachel smiled again and let her self lay on her bed. It was an awesome news to know that Quinn was okay, but she still couldn't shake this feeling of worry, that something was not okay, even if the girl was saying otherwise.

"Are you coming to school tomorrow ?" Rachel asked, hoping for a positive answer.

"Yes I am. Why ?" Quinn answerd, remembering that Mack had told her that Rachel had noticied her abscence. "Well, I don't to say too much about it, but the Glee Club and I are looking to perform something special for you." Quinn laughed nervously, "Why?Is this still about me returning to Glee Club ? Because I already told you that I didn't wanted to."

"No Quinn, don't worry We are not going to rush you to come back when you don't want to in the first place, you will come back if you really want, and whenever you're ready." Rachel smiled happy about her answer, because yes even if she wanted Quinn to come back to Glee Club she knew that she had to let the girl take the decision by herself and not be rushed. All her life, Quinn Fabray have had been rushed into everything being at the top of the social pyramis because of her parents, being the perfect little american girl and daughter, being the perfect christian girl who will not engange herself into sexual intercourses before she gets married with an handsome and successful man. Yes, Quinn had always been rushed into those things, but in the end it had all been her dawnfall. So Rachel knew that she needed to be patient with Quinn and let her advance at her own pace.

At the other end of the line, Quinn smiled at the sincerity in Rachel's voice, it was not a lie to trap her into Glee Club. Mack saw Quinn smiled and tried her best to ignore the pain in her chest, because she was not the one making Quinn smile. She could daydream about being with Quinn, but in the end it was just a dream, Mack was not Rachel and she understood that. Rachel was gorgeous in her own way, she didn't slept with almost everyone in town, she had been into a relationship before and knew how to deal with having feelings for someone, she have this great and lovely family and some friends.

In comparaison what Mack had for her ? A drunked father, a little brother who was never home and ignored her whenever he was, she had no plans for her future, she was not the best student at McKinley and she never really dated someone.

She was brought out of her thoughts by the laughter of Quinn, she looked at her and couldn't help but smile, because it was really beautiful to see. Whenver Quinn laughed it was like the room was impregned by this light so pure and powerful that it made you warm all over your body. It sounded like angels playing some melody that could move everyone around. So yes, Mack smiled but she understood that she couldn't make Quinn fall for her, because her heart was already being taken away by Rachel Berry.

When Quinn ended the call she handed the phone back to Mack thanking her. Mack shrugged and directed herself to the window, obviously to go home. But Quinn stood up from her bed reaching for Mack's wrist. Mack stopped but didn't turned. She only heard Quinn asking her in a whispering voice to stay. And who was Mack to deny her in the first place ? She was simply a fool falling heads over heels for Quinn Fabray.

"Why ?" It was the only thing she could say right now, her brain completely blank by the fact that Quinn was helding her by her wrist. It was not a forcefull grip, it was soft but almost needy.

Then two light arms wrapped around her, Quinn rested her head on the raven haired girl back, she sighed. At first Mack tensed, but then she completely melted, she felt weak on the knees. She also felt like she could just die right now, happy about the awkward hug. Sometimes you only need the simple things to feel happy, right ?

"I'm scared." Mack frowned but didn't turned, she was not going to risk to make Quinn stop hugging her, she simply waited for the girl to continue. "I'm scared that tomorrow you will ignore me again." Mack's heart sunk in her stomach, she swallowed and turned to face her.

"Quinn,'" she took a deep sigh and took the girls hands in hers. Quinn looked down, closing her eyes ready to be rejected, again. "I am not going to ignore you, okay? Not anymore. It was stupid from me in the first place." Quinn looked in her eyes, trying to see if the skank was being honest. Mack smiled at her, caressing the back of her hands again with her fingers, Quinn smiled and squeezed her hands to thank her.

"But I need to go." Quinn's smile failed, "But we will see each other tomorrow okay ?" Quinn nodded her head yes and let Mack go. When the skank reached the window, Quinn spoked "Your real name is Mackenzie." Mack laughed and looked at her. "Yeah, why ?" Quinn looked ashame, shrugged and said "Rachel called you that, she knew I didn't." Mack frowned, "She is not friend with you and she knew your full name, but I, as your friend didn't." She took a deep breath and added "I realize that I never took the time to really knew you, the real you." Mack shrugged looking away, "It's okay. No one ever want to anyway so." Quinn shoke her head, "It's not okay. But I'm going to know you, if it's okay with you ?" Mack smiled at her, winked and with that left.

The next day, Quinn found herself walking toward her locked in the hallway of Mckinley, a cup of coffee in hand. She had been a quiet night if you asked her, but she didn't slept well. First because of the fact that Rachel wanted to talk to her, or more like something to her. Sure, the rest of the Glee Club would be there too, but Rachel wanted to sing her a song. That's all her brain had registered. She yawned and opened her locker. She took the books she will need for the morning and when she closed it, she found a petite diva looking at her shyly. Quinn smiled.

"Hey." Rachel beamed, happy to hear Quinn's voice and actually see her. "Hello, Quinn." Quinn laughed a little, "Always so formal Rachel." She winked at her, making the brunette blush. "So, you wanted to talk to me about something right ?" Rachel nodded and started walking, making sure that the pink haired girl was following her. "Well, the Glee Club and I would be happy if you could join us in the auditorium so we could sing to you."

As they walked into the auditorium, Quinn found everyone talking in small voices stopping and looking at the duo descending the stairs toward the scene. Quinn nodded as a greating, and took a seat in the middle row.

Rachel joined everyone on stage, she looked at everyone being sure that they were all rady. She smiled at Quinn and announced. "We, as your Glee Club fellows and friends, we wanted to perform you a song to show you how much we are thankful for what you've done last week when Coach Sylvester wanted to end the Glee Club, again. And we hope that this song will convey all the feelings we have for you, because, we are a family, even if we have our rough moments, we love you Quinn. No matter what, you will always be welcome to re join us, even if you decided that you don't want to, we will still love you. Remember that."

To be honest, Quinn was kind of taken aback by the speech Rache had just gave her, she had a hard time believe every word, because she had been mean to some of them, Rachel was the one who had suffered the most because of Quinn past behaviour. But she was still there, with all of them. She swallowed and took a deep breath to prepare herself for what was coming.

But even with all the breaths in the whole world, Quinn would have never been prepared to what was coming.

Rachel was in the middle of everyone, Satana at her right and Brittany at her left. The guys where in the back, Tina was next to Mercedes.

Santana was the one to start singing, Quinn eyes watered in a second when she recognized the beat and the lyrics of the song.

_Made a wrong turn, once or twice  
>Dug my way out, blood and fire<br>Bad decisions, that's alright  
>Welcome to my silly life <em>

_Mistreated, misplaced, misunderstood  
>Miss "no way, it's all good", It didn't slow me down<br>Mistaken, always second guessing  
>Under estimated, look, I'm still around <em>

Then when the chorus time, the whole club started to sing and clap in time with the tempo of the song.

Quinn was trying so hard to not let the tears fall, touched by the gesture, yes, she was and seeing her best friend singing this song to her, was too much. But when the whole crew started to sing, she totally lost it and let the tears fall.

_Pretty, pretty please  
>Don't you ever, ever feel<br>Like your less than fuckin' perfect.  
>Pretty, pretty please<br>If you ever, ever feel  
>Like your nothing<br>You're fuckin' perfect to me. _

Rachel attacked the second part of the song maintening eyes contact with Quinn, the pink haired girl gripped the edges of her seat.

_You're so mean,  
>When you talk, about yourself, you are wrong.<br>Change the voices, in your head  
>Make them like you Instead.<em>

_So complicated,  
>Look happy, you'll make it!<br>Filled with so much hatred  
>Such a tired game.<br>It's enough, i've done all I can think of  
>Chased down all my demons, i've seen you do the same. <em>

Rachel smiled at her, joinging everyone with the clapping and the started to sway following the beat of the song. The chorus came again, everyone was now smiling at her, Quinn could have imagined it but she was almost sure that she could see tears in Santana eyes.

Blaine stepped in front of everyone and rapped the last part of the song, Quinn laughed in her seat, she was not mocking him, she just felt so happy to be here watching them. Kurt walked down off stage, he reached Quinn's side in the aisle and simply invited her to join them with his hand. She smiled and took it, she felt so happy, so free that she just wanted to be up on stage with them.

_The whole world stares so I swallow the fear,  
>The only thing I should be drinking is an ice cold beer.<br>So cool in line and we try, try, try,  
>But we try too hard, it's a waste of my time.<br>Done looking for the critics, cause they're everywhere  
>They don't like my jeans, they don't get my hair<br>We change ourselves and we do it all the time_

_Why do we do that? Why do I do that? _

They runned toward the stage and in less than 10 seconds she had Brittany arms around her, hugging her with all the strenght she had. Mercedes bumped her fist when the tall cheerio let her friend go.

As they all sang the chorus again and again, Santana smiled at Quinn, wrapping an arm around her and hugging her the best way she could.

Rachel stepped in front of Quinn beaming at her, Quinn laughed not even doing any effort to hide her tears. Rachel took her hands and Quinn could have sweared that she felt electricity all over her body, she felt so warm that she smiled even more. The tiny brunette eyes were shinning with emotions, Quinn felt overwhelmed because of those eyes. Brown chocolate eyes anchoring hazel ones, Quinn felt almost invincible.

The guys in the back were having fun too, Blaine and Kurt were helding each other by the hand, Finn was acting like a fool with Puck who simply smiled at Quinn when she looked his way. She smiled back, knowing that even if nothing was okay between the two of them, things would get better one day.

Mike was dancing around with a laughing Tina holding Quinn's arm.

Everyone was having fun, being a Glee club who was there to sing, be happy and support one of them who needed them, someone, anyone who would care enough to stop and give an hand.

Things were still not perfect for any of them, Quinn still needed to forgive herself for the accident, for the way she had treated everyone, but she knew with all of them and the Skanks, that she would get if right sooner or later.

At one of the balcoin of the auditorium, two girls were looking at the group. Sheila had a small smile and she bumped fists with Ronnie who laughed in silence.

When the song was reaching the end, the two girls looked at the third girl just one step in front of them, a raven haired girl was crying at the scene.

Mack felt happy and heartbroken at the same time, she couldn't really tell which one she felt the most. She felt happy for Quinn, because things were slowly looking better, brighter. And she knew that with the help of her friend in Glee, she could finally found herself again and be happy. Because Quinn was meant to be happy, she deserved it, more than anyone in this town. Why did she felt heartbroken ? Simply because she was affraid that on her way to being the growing person that she was obviously going to become, Quinn would forget about her.

Finally the song finished, everyone clapped, laughed and took Quinn in a 'group hug', the girl laughed.

When they all stepping behind, Rachel was still hugging Quinn. Two tiny arms around Quinn's neck, squeezing the life out of her, but Quinn didn't cared. She simply smiled enjoying the moment.

At the view, Mack knew for sure that things were going to change, she let her two friends take her by the arms and they left the auditorium. Quinn laugh echoing in the auditorium.

At the end of the day, Quinn found herself in Glee with everyone. She had agreed to re join the club, but she didn't felt like singing for the moment, they all told her that it was okay and to take all the time she needed.

She was in the back row between Santana and Brittany, who was helding her by the hand. Yes, she had refused to leave Quinn side for even a minute, Quinn didn't minded, she knew that it had been hard for Brittany who was used to be around Santana and Quinn to one day see Quinn anywhere but with them. So, Quinn let the blonde cheerio hold her by the hand, and she even felt happy about it. Santana didn't minded, she knew that Brittany needed it after all the drama, and Quinn too someway.

Mr Schue had been surprised to find Quinn in the room as he walking in, but he didn't said a thing about it, he simply nodded his head toward her and welcomed her back. She was thankful for him to not ask her questions or have a big speech.

Rachel was in the front row with Finn and Puck seated next to her. Quinn was not totally okay with it, but what could she do or even say ? Rachel was Finn, she needed to accept that even if it hurted. If Rachel was happy, as her friend, she had to be happy too. Until Finn messed up, and she knew that the time will come. And she will be there for her friend.

In the middle of Mr Schue speech about Sectionals, a knock on the door had been heard. They all looked at the door, obviously not used to the fact that someone actually had the respect to knock. Mr Schue himslef was suprised.

"Hm, yes ?" he said looking as someone opened the door. He personaly didn't knew this student, but he knew that she was in one of his classes. He smiled at her and asked, "Yes, can I help you with something ?" He heard some gasps and some whispers, when everyone saw who it was.

Quinn was completely drozen in her seat, with a frown and wide eyes. Santana growned and crossed her arms in front of her, her bitchy face in place.

Rachel in the front row had a big surprised look, she took a look at Quinn in the back to confirm her that she in fact didn't knew anything about it. Finn looked dumb as always, Puck smirked.

Mack knew that she risked her bad reputation by the simple fact of standing in the same room as those peoples, but she didn't cared right now. She was here because she needed to show Quinn that she was not alone in this, so joining Glee Club was a part of it.

"Yeah. I would like to join the Glee Club." Everyone started to talk at the same time, startling Mack. Quinn was still in the same frozen state as she had been for the last 5 minutes.

"You are so not joining the club !" said Santana. Brittany looked worried as she continued to held Quinn's hand in hers. It was in fact the only thing that proved Quinn that she was not dreaming, that this was real. That her friend, Mack, a skank, wanted to join Glee.

Mack toke a look at Quinn and sighed. Mr Schue told everyone to calm down and explained that if the girl wanted to join them, then she had the right to.

He asked her if she had a song to audition. With a small nodd of her head, Mack looked around but frowned when she saw no acoustic guitar in the room. She looked at Puck who had, thankfully, his next to him. She walked toward him and asked, "Can I please use your guitar ?" Mack knew that when it came to his guitar Puck was verry protectiv. The mohawked boy looked at her a minute, and smiled at her giving it to her, knowing that the girl who take good care of it. She smiled and quickly re joined the front of the room.

She adjusted the guitar, toke one last look at everyone and in a deep breath started to play a melody on the chords.

Everyone stopped whispering obviously suprised by the girl playing a soft song and not something agressive or more of the rock kind.

Mack closed her eyes when her cue to sing came.

_Give me love, like her_

_Cos lately I've been waking up alone  
>The pain splatter tear drops on my shirt<br>I told you I'd let them go_

She opened her eyes again and looked right into Quinn eyes. Everyone around were speechless because the girl could sing. She had not a Rachel Berry kind of voice, but she certainly could beat Santana voice.

Mack knew that everyone was looking at her but she didn't cared, because right now, it was her only chance, her only moment to tell Quinn all that she could. With words she couldn't, but with a song she could. She was not the best when it came to sing, but she was sure that she could at least sound correct. And judging by the faces of everyone, and even Rachel face she knew that she was okay.

_And that I find my corner__  
><em>_Maybe tonight I'll call you__  
><em>_After my blood, turns into alcohol__  
><em>_No, I just wanna hold you_

_Give a little time to me  
>We'll burn this out<br>We'll play hide and seek  
>To turn this around<br>And all I want is the taste  
>That your lips allow<em>

Quinn felt something change in the air, Mack eyes not leaving her. She swallowed affraid of moving any inch of her body. She felt Brittany squeez her hand, she could sense the blonde cheerio smile a little. Santana next to her was simply looking at the singing girl with a puzzled look.

Obviously Brittany now had confirmation that the Skank girl was in love with Quinn because she could recognize a look of love and pain in a second. She had seen this look so many time in Santana face, that she simply knew. By squeezing her friend's hand she was simply trying to tell her that it was okay, that this situation was not something to be scared off.

Mack looked away a second feeling the tears coming, but she continued without breaking.

_My my my my give me love__  
><em>_My my my my give me love__  
><em>_My my my my give me love__  
><em>_My my my my give me love___

Rachel was speechless because not even in a million years she could have imagined that Mackenzie could sing, and seeing her right now in front of her was something completely crazy. Because the girl looked so fragile, her bad attitude forgotten. Here in front of everyone was a simple girl, a teenager, singing her heart out in the best way she could.

Her voice sounded like Santana's but more raspy even jazzy. Rachel smiled a little when Mack looked at her, telling her that she was doing good.

Finn wrapped an arm around her shoulders, and she rested her head on his side. Mack eyes looked at Quinn and saw the girl look at Rachel. She closed her eyes and tightened her grip around the guitar.

She slowly toke one step toward the group, just in front of Finn and Rachel.

_Give me love like never before  
>Cos lately I've been craving more<br>And It's been a while but I still feel the same  
>Maybe I should let you go<em>

Quinn's eyes locked once more with hers, trying to understand what she was saying to her. For a moment she thought that Mack was telling her that she had a crush on Rachel, she frowned. But then, Mack eyes changed completely revealing more emotions that she had ever seen. She could easily challenge Rachel eyes in this moment.

_And you know I'll find my corner  
>Maybe tonight I'll call you<br>After my blood, is drowning in alcohol  
>I just wanna hold you<em>

_Give a little time to me  
>We'll burn this out<br>We'll play hide and seek  
>To turn this around<br>And all I want is the taste  
>That your lips allow<em>

_My my my my give me love  
><em>

In that instant, Quinn knew. She knew that it was nothing about Rachel or anyone else in this room besides her. It was about her and Mack. It was about all the little things that she had never noticied about her friend. Mack was someone who could feel under all her bad attitude. Like Quinn, and everyone, she was wearing a mask to protect herself from anyone who could hurt her. But right now, Mack had let her guard down. She wassimply telling her, in a song, that she has feelings too. And what she felt was all about Quinn. And only Quinn.

And one thing was sure now, it was that after the song, things were changing. Does it was a good or a bad thing ? That, no one knew. Not even Quinn herself.

**Songs used in this : _F**ckin Perfect_ by Pink and _Give Me Love_ by Ed Sheeran.**


	14. Not an update - A Survey - help needed

Hello everyone, this is not an update.

im sorry if someone got excited and thought it was one.

This is just a « survey » chapter or whatever you want to call it.

I need to know if someone is still waiting foran update on this fanfiction or not, because it's been more than a year now since my last updtate. (march 2012?)

I kind of hit writers block, i still managed to write a part if new chapter and i have in mind the whole thing planed for at least 80% of the story.

What i wanted to ask you is, ifi decide to intriduce a new chracter that is related to FinnHudson (please hear me out before you say no lol),it would be someone from his mother family. A cousin. A boy. That have nothing in alike with Finn. Like. Zero. Niente. Nada. Physically he is different, mentally too thankfully and he have some ...musical skills too but way more talent.

Well,i cant tell more about it if you decide that its a good idea.

Because i REALLY want to introduce him, he is going to be helpful for the story, about the whole rachel/finn and quinn/rachel...maybe Mackenzie too. What do you think ?

I don't know if Sam is coming back like in the orginal show, but he will be mentioned a lot in the story, and maybe he will make a cameo.

For the Quinn/Mack relation its going to happen at some point.

But the whole Rachel thing is still there for Quinn,and Mack knows it and accept it somehow.

It's just that i think Quinn needs someone that is there for her,because of her problems at home with Russell, and the whole Finn/Rachel thing is not helping her. So maybe she needs to look for other options, even if its only for awhile. I don't know.

For the Russell problem, he is not going to get away with it, i promise. Something big is coming.

So let me know if you're still interested in this,or not. It would be helpful.

If you have any ideas don't be shy and leave them on the comments, or email me privately.

OR message me on tumblr : withabrandnewname

Thanks a lot for your help guys !

Sofia x


End file.
